The Man who went Down and Dirty
by The Power of Three '95
Summary: Sequel of The Man who Played with Fire. A strange new reign of hollows called Esquinas invade World of the Living with hierro so strong only Captains can slay them. But soon Zaraki realizes that he's the only one they're after. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! Welcome to the sequel of The Man who Played with Fire! XD Written by yours truly! I hope you like it. Review please!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**POV: Ichigo and Kenpachi**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Hollow Festival<strong>

The people within the crowd filled the air with laughter, conversation and humor while some traditional flutes served as background music to the colorful festival that had interrupted daily routines on Karakura Town. Children, holding hands to their parents, looked amazed above them. Red lamps floated in zigzags against the blue sky. They were held in knots on kiosks' cornices that sat in each side of the road up ahead.

It was midday. Small groups of people pulled over in front of booths that sold out food on sticks. Their giant boards were high above the crowd exposing their names to the customers. The smell of barbecue filled the air along with the scent of traditional candy and smiles.

As this took place a group of teenagers crossed the festival, all of them from the same High School class. It consisted on the fairest of friends: Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, Yasutora Sado, Uryu Ishida, Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki. The friends were glancing at the atmosphere as new-comers, spreading their views all through the place were once the park they used to get to school was. As they amused themselves with the event Rukia's face was glued to the small cell phone on her grasp. Her fingers pressing in an amazing speed the cell phone's buttons. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he slowly turned to scorn at his partner, "Cut that stupid beeping out. It's getting on my nerves"

Rukia's finger's stopped moving. She shifted her view to the Substitute Soul Reaper, "What did you say?"

Ichigo frowned, "I _said,_ what are you doing with the Soul phone? Can you at least take a break?"

Rukia glared at Ichigo momentarily, "Hollows _never_ take a break" she hissed, and after she returned on her texting she added, "Besides, I was just checking if there weren't any more of those Hollows we took out the other day."

Ichigo distracted his view with a booth that sell geisha dolls, a lot of girls tugged their mothers to make a stop at gazing those dolls, "Which ones?" he asked.

"The ones with the tough _hierro_…The ones you had to use _bankai_ to kill. Remember?"

Ichigo shook his head, recalling the event, "Oh…yeah. _Those _guys", he said, wearily, "What makes you think there could be more?"

Rukia was texting fast again and answered late, "…Well. It's just a thought really, I am not sure…"

"You did send the message to the Soul Society didn't you?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia closed the Soul phone and drew it back to her pocket, "Yes. On Valentine's Day"

The Substitute received a thunder bolt of memory, remembering the Kiyoshi from Zaraki entrance to the Seireitei that took place on that same day, and then commented "…No offense but that didn't end up as the perfect day to send a message to the Soul Society"

"…But the ryoka was killed, right? They probably received the message later'

"Probably"

"By the way, what's really bothering me is this odd familiar Spiritual Pressure I keep sensing around. I was checking if the Soul phone traced any hollow but…there's none."

"…Really?"

Kuchiki frowned in surprise, "You mean you can't sense it?"

"No. I-" he raised his thoughtful eyes to the kiosks' rooftops on each side, expecting to see a mysterious shadow gazing down at them with malice but…there wasn't any such shadow, "But that you mention it, we should keep our eyes open-"

"IIIchiiigooo!"

Kurosaki, as if he had eyes, on his nape, stepped aside. Thanks to this Keigo Asano hit down the cement with his face, his talons above his butt.

"What's up Keigo?"

Asano, within an eye blinking second, stood on his feet, leaning uncomfortably close to his orange haired friend's face, "_Ichigo_! Ichigo, you _wouldn't_ believe what _happened_!"

Ichigo's face was as emotionless as a robot, "What?"

"I was like playing this awesome game on a booth that got hot prizes if you won,' his face was awfully dramatic, "and I was this close to win it when a freakishly weird evil little girl with pink hair beat me on the game!"

Mizuiro popped out of no where next to Ichigo, "Yep. Beat up Keigo big time" he said to Ichigo.

"_Shut up, Mizuiro_! Didn't you saw the huge monster _slash_ bodyguard that was with her? Ichigo, he looked like if he just came out from jail and was accepted to the Yakuza!"

Muzuiro looked thoughtfully at the sky, "…He looked more like an Arnold Swazeneiger to me"

"_ARNOLD SWAZENEIGER_!"

"But with long and black hair"

"Um…_so_?"

"What do you mean _so_?" echoed Keigo grabbing Ichigo by his shirt, "You've got to help me find her! She took _two_ prizes: a pink and enormous dragon and the prize _I _wanted!"

"Oh, c'mon, Keigo. It's no big deal. Are you expecting me to steal a toy from a little girl? How long have you lost your sanity, dude?"

"Wait, Ichigo"

"What?"

Kuchiki leaned to Ichigo and murmured, "Does the description seem familiar to you?"

"… What description?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow to him, "_Scary and huge man with a small girl with pink hair_?"

"Uh…Doesn't ring a bell. You know them?"

Rukia scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "You're hopeless. _Never mind_"

"Rukia!" a girl called behind from Keigo, it was Orihime Inoue, "You want something to eat? I'm buying!" she said, waving her hand.

"Sure!" she said, unaffected by Keigo's tragedy expression when she past by him.

Ichigo sighed, returning to Asano "Sorry dude. Can't help you out this time. Go find something else out to play with"

"Good luck with _that_" Mizuiro's comment was followed by Ichigo diverting Keigo Asano's dropped mouth stare as he past by him just like Rukia did.

"B-b-b-but-! IIICHIIGO- YOU HAV-!"

A hard wave of pressure precipated to the surface. Ichigo snapped his eyes open holding his breath. Rukia Kuchiki froze in place, her eyes round in horror. Uryu Ishida pushed his eye glasses up his nose, frowning. Orihime gasped and Chad behind her lifted his stare in surprise. The others continued unnoticed of such struck when the four friends raised their faces to the blue and cloudless sky in reaction. Their hearts on their throats, their hands closing on their sides.

And just when their nightmare felt surreal a small and black crack snapped against the blue. The friends gasped when, like spider webs, the cracks made their way lengthwise above them. Ichigo's hand was already retrieved on his back pocket, his fingers trusting their way on the corners of his Substitute badge. Rukia gripped her Soul Candy cylinder pack. Uryu's hand on his wrist bracelet. Orihime's finger on one hairpin. Chad fist closed on his side.

With a loud shatter the crack broke outward. Pieces of blue sky spun down to the ground when a dozen of beastly cries assailed the ears of the teenagers below.

Hollows rushed down towards the surface, their long and purple tongues exposed between their square and thick teeth. Translucent lines of saliva were sent behind them by the wind pressure, and their claws stretched out in front of them, ready to tare.

Ichigo pulled out his insignia and took it to his chest. A hand retrieved his wrist before the badge reached his shirt, "What-? Rukia! What are you doi-?"

The short Soul Reaper had her eyes glued on the crowd up front, an alert expression crossed her face, "…Wait" she murmured, "…This…spiritual pressure"

Uryu glanced around, lowering his hand, thoughtfully.

Orihime and Chad waited dumbfounded. Ichigo was about to complain when his eye caught something in front of a red booth next to him. A small kid with white hair pulled out a round and green candy out of his pocket and threw it into his mouth. Another tall man not so far away that carried a small pink haired girl above his shoulder also digested a green candy. Another two other figures also swallowed something tiny.

The hollows cries made their way closer and closer to the festival when one by one, their bodies rejected a double of themselves, dragging electric waves on their sides before disappearing in a move the human friends knew all too much. Ichigo could only reach to see that all of them wore the same black and white haori uniform.

"We are not alone" grinned Rukia when Ichigo was about to react at what he saw.

Orihime opened her mouth to ask something when another wave of spiritual pressure came down to them. Raising their views to the sky… they saw them.

Four Captains slashing their way through the mass of hollows. Cutting their skin and sending blood on red lines to the air before vanishing like ashes. Their fighting techniques could be easily recognized by Ichigo from miles away.

One Captain killed so swiftly and gracefully that gave a second meaning to the phrase _the art of killing_. Byakuya Kuchiki pace was hard to follow.

Another one whose tiny frame trusted his way through hollows as he cut the air flying. Toshiro Hitsugaya was good in getting the work done.

The third one was so elegant that from far down below Ichigo could devise she didn't have any murderous intent. Retsu Unohana slashed her sword through hollows without moving from her spot.

And the fourth one was enjoying himself chopping red hollow flesh as if it where no tomorrow. Kenpachi Zaraki's laughter could have been confused by a maniac's or the enemy's triumphal enjoyment as he slaughtered the monsters.

Ichigo didn't noticed he had been holding his breath for so long that when he was about to say something his words got stuck on his throat.

"…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT? SOMEONE PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!" Keigo's voice was herd by deaf ears.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Tatsuki asked trying to follow their view to the sky, completely oblivious of what they were glancing at.

Orihime abruptly shook her head, not capable of getting rid of her overwhelmed thoughts, and said to her friend, "Oh! Nothing! No, no…we are, em… playing a game! Yeah! He-he… Hey wanna grab a snack! Okay let's _go_!"

"Uh… _okay_"

Rukia opened her Soul Phone. Ichigo had his eyes glued on the Captain's slaughtering act. The black haired Soul Reaper nodded thoughtfully, "I see… So those are the _Esquinas_"

Ichigo shook his head puzzled, "A _what_?" he lowered his face to his partner.

"Remember the hollows that we've faced these past weeks that you had to use your bankai? The ones with the strong hierro?" she didn't wait Ichigo to nod, "I investigated on the Seireitei's archives and I accessed a secret data uploaded by Kisuke Urahara about a strange group of hollows that had been appearing recently in the World of the Living… the descriptions fit perfectly with what we confronted and came to the conclusion that all of these hollows aren't the ones we are familiar to…They are something else. Something we, as you saw the other time, it cannot be killed so slightly."

"What do you mean?" Chad asked, Uryu next to him with narrow eyes.

"_The Esquinas_. Hollows with incredibly hard hierro" Rukia said.

"Weren't they extinct?" Uryu's eyes were frown.

"None lightly" she pointed out, "They were just regrouping, becoming stronger…" she raised her eyes to the sky were the Captains were almost concluding their extermination, "Until they gathered the enough strength to defend themselves from us. And if the Captains are here then it means that the Soul Society has decided to step in some desperate measures"

"Very extreme you might say…But why the Captains? We could handle it ourselves. Why go to all the trouble?" asked Ichigo.

"Because it means that by now the only ones that could kill the Esquinas are the Captains, you idiot"

* * *

><p>On the sky Byakuya Kuchiki threw a small translucent box inside the crack into Hueco Mundo and this, after shacking abruptly, it slowly zipped close.<p>

"Who the hell gave you that shinny box?" Kenpachi Zaraki was glaring at the Captain of Squad Six while he withdrew his sword back to his hilt.

"Kisuke Urahara" Byakuya answered, without having the need to look at his comrade, "It's a seal."

Kenpachi hummed with his nose a nod and he walked over the air with one hand over the tilt of his sword grip on his belt. Unohana was kneeled next to the Captain of Squad Ten. Red stains filth his shoulder as Retsu with her hands healed his wounds with a green spell, "Zaraki" Hitsugaya called unto him.

The man with black hair raised in spikes halted and turned his head towards the kid, "What now?"

"We should report this to the Head Captain before we do anything else so stay close" the kid said.

Kenpachi shrugged. His eye caught the woman healing him, her porcelain and gentle face concentrated on the curing process, oblivious of Zaraki's gaze. Regardless of a chest ache he felt at this, he nodded to the kid prodigy, "…I know. Don't tell me what to do, twerp.", at this he turned on his heels ignoring the kid's glaring eyes.

"We should probably get going, everyone" Byakuya said, "The faster we move the better."

Unohana's spell ceased. Hitsugaya budged his shoulder up and down, regaining strength and skin, "Marvelous healing as always, Captain" he said to her opening and closing his fist.

Retsu smiled, "Just doing my job."

Kenpachi a few feet away said to the others, "Alright. Let's move"

The other Captains nodded and followed their second in command down to the surface. At this Ichigo regained consciousness and began to run towards the nearest Captain falling from the sky. The festival had been completely unaffected by the bloody killing below them and by now the crowd condensed. Ichigo pushed his way through the people with his arms and shoulders. The Captain's dark frame disappeared just before landing and Ichigo founded himself in front of a tall man with a red T-shirt under a green sleeveless army style jacket, black leather jeans and long and black hair landing on his back. His back was facing him, but Ichigo knew all-too-well who he was.

"Kenpachi!"

The man shrugged. Turning in half he peeked back. His eyepatchless eyes open widely in overwhelm, "Ichigo?"

Just in that a pink haired girl with a violet skirt and khaki jacket popped her head from behind his tutor. At gazing Ichigo a big smile lighten her face, "Ichi-nii!"

"Well, hello there Ichigo" Kenpachi grinned at the Substitute, "How's it going?"

"_How's it going_?" echoed Ichigo, "What the hell is going on? Why are you here?"

Kenpachi scoffed, "Why do you look so upset for? It's no big deal not being able to be the hero once in a while, kid. Everyone has his days…"

"I meant why are you here? All of you… Did the Old Man sent you."

Zaraki couldn't help but to smile malignly at the desperate human, "I wish I could tell you, really, but-" he leaned very close to Ichigo's face, his shark-like-white teeth exposed, "-it's a secret."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>

**Second Chapter coming soon!**


	2. Kuchiki's Alpha Unit

**I don't ownie Bleach or any of its characters!**

**Tomorrow February 12 is Yachiru's Birthday! XD Yay! I wonder how old is she o.O**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Kuchiki's Alpha Unit<strong>

"-Loading image, sir" Ururu, a small girl with a sad tone on her voice, said to Kisuke Urahara as she pushed buttons rapidly and plugged in cables of the giant television that got skin as if it once where a purple squid. Its tentacles crossed the walls like veins, their sticky surface conducing electric bolts to the screen that hissed in grey lines.

The man behind her wore a beach-style looking hat with green lines. His hands held a white fan made of paper in front of his chin. His wooden shoes hit the ground hollowly when he moved towards the screen, knocking the crystal as if it where a door, "What's wrong Ururu? Why aren't my eyes seeing anything?" he addressed the little girl seated between long scrolls of instructions scattered open, her face was buried on the computer screen that programmed the giant TV.

"In a minute sir"

With that a door sliced open. Kisuke Urahara turned his shoulders without moving his feet, "Oh!" he smiled "Welcome back, my dear Captains!"

Byakuya Kuchiki was the first one to enter. He wore a casual brown tux over a white Shirt with long sleeves. His hair was tied together in a pony tail. Kenpachi Zaraki came behind him, wearing red T-shirt under his sleeveless army jacket while a golden pendant swung over his collarbone. Retsu Unohana's braid was tied on her back. Her purple shirt and skirt matched with her earrings and purse. Toshiro Hitsugaya was last. His hands were on his front pockets. Thanks to his black T-shirt he could easily be confused by a human rocker kid.

"Good afternoon, Urahara-san" bowed Unohana.

Kisuke bowed back, "Same to you, milady", a small scoff was herd, and no one but Retsu knew that it came from Kenpachi, "So! How was the day?"

"The Esquinas you predicated to come doubled" Kuchiki began to say.

Urahara closed his fan abruptly, "Excuse me?"

"We were out numbered" Toshiro Hitsugaya commented, "They're hierro was as challenging as ever"

Urahara hummed in thoughtfulness.

"Ha!" Kenpachi cried in reaction of their tragedic news, "We where just fine! We defeated them all without breaking a sweat"

"Talk all you want about yourself, Zaraki" scorned Toshiro, "But you can't deny they were stronger than before…even more that we anticipated"

"Bullshit… Those asses didn't stood a chance against us"

"Now, now… Captain Hitsugaya's right, Captain Zaraki" Kenpachi's eyes shift from the little twerp to the penetrated blue eyes of the fragile Retsu Unohana and his mind gave a big spin as if changing from day to night. Kenpachi's frown face couldn't help but to soften, "We underestimated the Esquinas and they're gaining more strength every time they show" she said to him, leaving him in a trance as Kuchiki proceeded.

"We must report the latest to the Head Captain"

Urahara stared at the Captain of the Sixth Squad for long seconds before saying, "Of course you do" he opened his fan with a quick gesture, and turning to Ururu at the floor he told her, "Ururu contact us to the Seireitei"

"Right away, sir" she answered. Her fingers pushed one last button before a gray image of an Old Man materialized on the screen. Kisuke Urahara stepped aside. The Captains standing on the World of the Living bowed to Yamamoto.

"Good afternoon, Captains" he saluted. The wooden staff in front of him, "I guess you called upon me to report, am I correct?"

"Yes, Captain" nodded Byakuya Kuchiki, the Head of the unit of Captains, "We had another attack to inform-"

Byakuya informed the time and place the garganta opened to a handful of Esquinas that rushed toward the humans on a Festival. The Old man nodded thoughtfully, "…I see. Assistant Leader, report the progress of the Esquinas so far"

Kenpachi began to say, "They have gained over sixty percent of Lieutenant Class strength. Its stamina increases over twelve percent every time they show up. Their numbers are tripling."

"Very well." Yamamoto just said, "Any injured, Captain Unohana?"

"Only Captain Hitsugaya" she informed, "Other than him no one else got wounded"

"And the humans?"

"No one else got hurt or noticed us" Hitsugaya said, "But I have to say that Ichigo Kurosaki appeared with his friends at the scene and saw us. He wanted to ask many questions you see"

Yamamoto waited a minute, "And he knows nothing?"

"Nothing, sir"

"Very well…Kisuke Urahara"

"…? Oo-oh! Yes, sir?"

"I want you to investigate more deeply on the Esquinas for us and their conduct in the World of the Living. I expect you have your entire disposition up to it"

"Oh well of course sir" Urahara's eyes sparkled under the shadow of his hat, "That's why I am the genius, remember?"

The Head Captain scoffed, "Even after all this years your humor hasn't change a bit, Urahara"

"That's why I'm such a charmer, Captain…And about the Esquinas, I was already on it sir."

"Good." He turned to the four Captains, "Dismiss. Let the Lieutenants pass now. I need to speak with them."

"Yes sir" the Captains bowed and headed for the door.

Once the Captains exit the Lieutenant's entered. Renji passed through the door, followed by Rangiku, a cheerful Yachiru and a timid Isane.

"HI Ken-chan! I did a drawing! Wanna see?"

"Not now Yachiru. You have to see the Old man now" he said wearily. His head nagged at him and he just wanted to lie down and close his eyes.

"Ok!" the girl strutted inside the room were Rangiku and Renji already waited in a line in front of the TV. After Kenpachi saw Yachiru leave he was about to turn when his eyes stopped on the end of the hallway. Retsu Unohana faced him with her back as she murmured something to her tall Lieutenant. Isane got a glimpse of his stare and downcast, as if his gaze burned. At this Retsu Unohana turned her neck back. Kenpachi's eyes met with hers. Zaraki felt this uneasy sensation invade his whole body just by staring at those blue and fragile eyes of hers. Sinking one hand on his front pocket he fled her smile and entered the nearest empty room.

Closing the door on his back, he founded himself inside a cold chamber. A pair of windows facing him emitted lines of light over a round table at the center of the room, showing a thick layer of dust caused by the lacking of use. Zaraki leaned against the shut door. He shrugged when a dry sigh escaped his lips. After long minutes he decided to pull out a chair and take a seat to rest. He took his hands to his face, swearing. His chest burned only by thinking about Retsu Unohana, the woman that made him weak. The woman that couldn't stay away from his mind, his nightmares, his desires…And, of course he knew this when they first kissed and they first founded themselves twisted in an agitated passion one night and the nights after that.

He always knew he would end up falling in love with her after he realized he couldn't stay away from her. That day at the Demonstration Arena when she released her zanpaku-to he was bewitched by her sensual spell, and, tortured by her memory and her very existence, he came to her feet like a ragged dog asking for her love… He, Kenpachi Zaraki, of all the Captains _the_ strongest was actually falling for the peace lover and fragile Retsu Unohana. How did he end up like this? Even behind his closed eyes her face burned vividly against the black. Her smile…Her body… What was she turning him into?

Suddenly the entrance door slid open and Kenpachi was cut out from his thoughts. He only lifted his pupils and Unohana closed the exit behind her…locking it slowly.

Kenpachi's blood began to boil and a grin appeared on his mouth. Holy fuck, he thought when something under his pants felt strange. Zaraki began to wonder if she knew he was there when Unohana grabbed the ends of her blouse and pulled it up to her head. Kenpachi's breathe sharpened at seeing her clean, soft and pale back in front of him. This was enough for him to lose his mind. Pushing his chair back he ran to Retsu and pinned her against the wall. Unohana felt his sharp and steaming breath over her shoulder as his hands trailed her abdomen.

Kenpachi leaned further to kiss from her ear down to her neck as his hands up for her chest to take her bra off. With her hand on the wall for support Unohana began to moan as her belly twisted with desire. The Captain of the Eleventh had his eyes shut, his fingers measuring under her piece of clothing, grasping her soft forbidden skin with pleasure. Retsu's breath assailed his ears, feeding his senses.

He made her turn to face him, and at this his own jacket and shirt were thrown to the floor. Pressing their bodies together Kenpachi crushed hungrily Retsu's mouth. The sound of mouths opening and closing echoed from the walls of the room. Kenpachi's tongue tasted Retsu from her mouth unto down her collarbone. That was when Kenpachi took her bra down to the floor and his tongue went down. Unohana's fingers pierced against his back as her legs crossed on Kenpachi's hips. Retsu began to kiss the Captain of Squad Eleven's neck. Zaraki's hands trailed on her thigh, soft skin under his touched seemed so surreal that it drove him insane.

Suddenly Unohana's lips froze. Even do she was held up on Kenpachi's arms she felt as if she was falling. That instant when your vision gets blurry and your head tilt forward in slow motion was the feeling that made Unohana fell over Zaraki's collarbone and fainted with a last sigh.

Kenpachi froze in surprise. The weight Unohana pressed unto him changed. Her head lay heavy over his chest and when he looked at her eyes from above they were closed, "…Retsu?" with one hand he gently pushed her, "Retsu? Retsu…"

Unohana slowly opened her eyes, blinking to focus her vision. When she looked around Kenpachi's face was at a corner of her eye view and the ceiling right above him. His face showed and expression between a frown and a surprise. She sat upright gasping. Her shirt was back on and she sat on a carped floor. Kenpachi's leg was just behind her when she realized she had lain on his lap. She turned to look at her lover some say blushed, "Wh-what happened?"

Kenpachi had a very thin expressionless face, "You passed out" he said, with his hands over his thighs, "Are you…okay? You look awful, and it wasn't me. Actually I was doin' pretty darn good…"

Unohana's face turned red as she withdrew her face in embarrassment. And quickly Kenpachi shook his head, "Wait. What I meant to say was…It wasn't your fault that…Well I…I maybe went to fast on ya…Maybe your Gigai is fragile or…I might have gotten a little…I-eh-"

"No… I am okay Kenpachi. It wasn't you…"

She instantly interrupted herself.

_It was the baby_, she was going to say but Kenpachi already got all her attention and there was no way to let drop the sentence by now.

"…I…Em…I-I-I think you should just rest…Let's not…Just rest okay?"

"But-" Unohana made a sly smile on her face, "_I'm fine_, Kenpachi see?" but when she stood on her feet she lost balance and tripped backward. Before she even felt the sensation of falling muscular and firm hands held her back and lifted her upward. Kenpachi's face was as hard as stone.

"Nice try, lousy woman. Ain't gonna buy your bullshit. You need to rest."

"But I-"

Kenpachi's grey pupils fixed with hers, "Do it for me _alright_?"

Unohana didn't react to this when at the distance a door slid open from the other side of the hallway and muffled voices of the Lieutenants could be herd from the room they were in. Urahara's voice on the background shouted, "Okay! Now let's gather the Captains to assign you your Host Homes!"

"What's that?" asked a female intrepid voice who obviously was Rangiku's.

"The human home we're staying" said Renji.

"Do we really have to-?"

"Yes. General Captain's orders"

By then Kenpachi hold Unohana's hand to the door and peeked to the hallway. Urahara turned his head to them and smiled, "_There you are_!" he sang, "You are just in time for a special announcement!"

"Special what?" Kenpachi asked frowning in remorse, "What now?"

Yachiru jumped unto his back and shouted, "We are going to see Ichi!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Kurosaki Clinic What lies Inside

**Sorry for the late upload guys. I had problems entering my account. But any way, please read! **

**Tite Kubo owns everything (excepting the plot)**

**Attention: Some direct IchiRuki involved XD**

* * *

><p>3. <strong>Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

**(What lies Inside)**

"For crying out loud, Rukia! Stop eating. Yuzu's got food ready for us at home"

Rukia's fingers covered in chocolate were about to go to her mouth when she gazed at Ichigo, "Oh, c'mon, Ichigo. Don't be such a rain in a parade. Even if I've been full I've never turn your sister's food down…You haven't ate anything since lunch, by the way" she added trusting another chocolate covered banana to him, "Try some. They really hit the spot!"

"I prefer not to, but thanks"

"Hmpf…What a kid you are"

Both friends finally had the house beside them. The Kurosaki Clinic rose in front of them with the windows of the first floor lit brightly. Shadows of figures moved behind the translucent curtains.

Rukia entered her way to the garden when Ichigo tugged her elbow back. Rukia was spun around. Ichigo's dark eyes staring at her down. Her heart hammered hard against her ribs as he stroke her hair back. Kuchiki's feet melted beneath her as Ichigo's face leaned to hers. Rukia could already see her own reflection on Ichigo's eyes and feel the tip of his nose on her cheek…

TUMP!

"IIIICHIIIIGOOOOOO!"

Rukia was pushed aside before the substitute was crashed under non other than Ishin Kurosaki. Kuchiki, dazed, took her hand to her forehead.

"GET OFF ME, OLD MAN!"

Ishin's arms pulled back Ichigo's as his knee dig over his son's spine, "You had too many openings, Ichigo! You should have known better not to get your eyes off from your enemy!"

"GET OFF!"

In less then a second, Ichigo was on his feet and Ishin flying up to the moon screaming. His spinning figure joining the stars above

The substitute Soul Reaper fixed his cloths while glaring at the sky where his father had disappeared. Rukia opened the door into the living room when Ichigo had turned on his heels sighing. He ran to catch up with his friend, regarding the almost kiss they had, ignoring the embarrassment that his head struck him with. Once inside his warm living room he crushed in with Rukia who, before he even came, had been frozen in place staring at the kitchen.

Ichigo, frowning, followed her view and discovered at an unfamiliar man sitting on the dinner table. His long black hair fell on his back and shoulders while Yuzu served him rice on his plate. Rukia stared amused at the scene, on the other hand Ichigo screamed, startled:

"YOU?"

Kenpachi Zaraki and Yuzu raised their eyes to the door.

"Oh… Good evening Ichigo" said Yuzu

"What's up?" said Zaraki bored, with a glass on his lips.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE-?"

"Ichigo don't be rude to your guests" Karin who was sitting on the couch facing the TV said without bothering to look at her brother. In this a pink haired girl peeked next to Karin.

"Ichi! HIII, ICHI!"

"YOU TOO? WHAT THE-!"

"…You herd your sister, Ichigo" Kenpachi said, too distracted on cutting some meat on his plate, "Don't be rude to a guest"

"Yes, Ichigo!" the door slammed open behind Ichigo and Rukia, revealing an all bruised Ishin back from Mars, "These are your guests tonight so be nice! We the Kurosaki's are well-known for our hospitality so you better show some manners from now on!"

"G-GUEST?... BUT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE ON A SECRET MISSION OR SOM-? _UGH_!"

Rukia's elbow made Ichigo fall on the floor as she bowed to the Eleventh Captain with a bright smile, "Welcome, sir! I'm glad you joined us this evening"

"_Mm-hm_" Kenpachi didn't pay much credit to her bow, "Love the food, kid" he said instead to Yuzu who was already at the kitchen cleaning the dishes on the sink.

"Oh. Thank you, Zaraki-san!" she said with a slight bow of the head.

Ichigo had his hands on his stomach, glaring at Rukia as she joined Captain Zaraki on the table, "You have more dinner, right Yuzu?"

"Of course, Rukia. It's right here"

"Thank you. Ichigo come and eat."

"…I'm coming, I'm coming"

After Ichigo joined dinner, Kenpachi finished with his plate and started to help Yachiru eat hers. Ichigo stared at Zaraki with a scornful look, "Did Urahara sent you here?"

Kenpachi didn't bother to look at him. Instead his eyes were to busy playing with the food sticks inside Yachiru's bowl. Rukia, who had been concentrated eating, leaned to them gaining the same curiosity that Ichigo was fond of. After long minutes, the eyebrowless man with huge shoulders said to the teenagers, "It was a direct order from the Old-Man" he murmured. It seemed like the secrecy of the casualties was reflected on his tone of voice, "Each one of us was hosted by different human houses while we took over the mission. He said that it would be easier for our identities to fit in with humans the Thirteen Court Guard Squads already knew of…Kuchiki is with Urahara. Hitsugaya with that Sado kid. Retsu with the Orihime girl… All of us will disguise ourselves within you so the hollows wouldn't notice us. Even our gigais are designed with a special Spiritual Pressure clocking function so that we go unnoticed."

"…Are they really that strong?"

Kenpachi took more food to Yachiru's open mouth before saying, "At the beginning they were just the ordinary scum" his chin was on his hand, his stare elsewhere, "It wasn't until squad units were dispatched to take over the situation and never reported back when we became suspicious…With time only low ranked officers could make the work done. We lost many Reapers to figure that out… And many humans lives to realize that souls weren't the only ones on their menu."

"_Humans_?" asked Rukia puzzled.

Kenpachi met with her face, "That's right. They eat human flesh"

"No way!" jerked Ichigo, "Are you saying those things eat living humans too?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. That's one of the reasons _we_ where needed on protocol. The Esquinas are very strong _plus_ very hungry…" Kenpachi leaned against his chair crossing his arms, "Tch…I told them I could handle it all by myself-"

"Ken-chan, I'm done!" announced Yachiru with her empty bowl. Kenpachi just nodded to the child as she left her chair to climb up on his back.

"…Where they come from exactly?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

Kenpachi scoffed, "From Hueco Mundo, of course. Esquina to be specific"

"I mean, what's their back story"

Kenpachi glared at the Substitute, "Do I look like fucking-preschooler teacher to you, boy?"

"…Wha-? _No_…?"

"Well count me out of you story telling idea. I'm not here to lecture empty-headed kids"

With this Kenpachi Zaraki pushed his chair back and taking Yachiru's empty bowl and his own plate he headed for the kitchen. Rukia leaned against Kurosaki, "There's no use in asking the Captains any further Ichigo. Don't push your luck."

"_What luck_? We didn't even got a good piece of information, dammit. And I bet Urahara's not a different case"

"At least you're going to have fresh uploads of the mission with a Captain on the house" Rukia pointed out.

Kenpachi was crossing the living room straight for the couch where he pulled to his shoulders a big black backpack. Ishin told him something and lead him to the stairs.

Then Ichigo frowned thoughtful, "Hmpf…I wonder where he's sleeping…"

* * *

><p>"I should've known!" growled Ichigo carrying his pillow under his arm. Cursing he throw his sleeping instruments over a camping bed made of sheets on the floor. Kenpachi, next to him, was sitting over Ichigo's bed in lotto position with his eyes closed in a deep and lonesome meditation. Kurosaki looked up at him, "<em>What <em>are you doing?"

Zaraki didn't budge. Ichigo let out a weary sigh as he scratched his nape. Captains were stubborn people, he thought. He wondered when he had signed an agreement contract to add his home as a candidate in a list of host homes to receive Soul Reapers.

At this Rukia appeared, knocking as she pushed the door, "Hey Ichigo."

The substitute turned his head to her, "What?"

Kuchiki acquired a naughty looking smile, "_Who's the floor_?" she asked with a mocking tone.

Ichigo throw her a murdering glare, "_Suck it_!"

Rukia barked out a laugh, "_Oh! Is it cold? Here have a blanket and tell Kon to accompany you_"

"_Get out_!"

Suddenly and out of no where a yellow stuffed doll jumped out from the closet and flied, with stretched arms straight to the door, "NO! RUKIAA! RUUKIAA TAKE ME WITH YOU! DON'T LEAVE M-_UUGH_!"

Kon was squeezed inside a big fist that caught him on mid air. The Mod Soul's button eyes almost burst out from place, and his feet dangled numb far above the floor. When Kon trailed the arm he startled when he realized who his capturer was. Shaking in horror his eyes opened wide when he met with the face of a demon.

"_Quiet down_…" Kenpachi growled between his teeth, "_Can't you see I am concentrating_?" he slowly turned to Ichigo and Rukia who for a second thought that he was a robot, "_Can you take your love affair some place else_?"

Rukia and Ichigo cried, "_What_? _We weren't_-!"

A beeping sound cut them short. It was a cell phone ring. Kenpachi released Kon, who fell hard on the floor, and reached for his back pocket. Once he retrieved his soul phone he flipped it open.

Rukia searched for her own Soul Phone, "Why hasn't mine-?"

When she flipped it, it began to ring.

Kenpachi laughed at Rukia and, pointing with his finger at his phone, he said with a big smile, "4G network"

"_4 what_?"

"You have those, Captain!" Rukia cried in awe.

Kenpachi grinned, "Keep dreaming, kid. It's for Captains only"

* * *

><p>A huge hollow cried to the sky, Karakura shaking under him. His claws were at the level of five-story-tall buildings in which tired workers were oblivious of the giant Godzilla visible on their windows. A thick line of saliva was seen on the hollows snarling teeth just before a yellow lighting crashed with his head. The horizontal strike send a fountain of blood backwards from his nape just when he vanished to black smoke with a last cry of agony.<p>

Kenpachi's feet landed on the edge of a rooftop of a building that sat just beside from the spot the hollow died. Massaging his shoulders, the Captain of the Eleventh glared at the landscape of Karakura Town, boredom clouding his mind. He sighed. So much for his size, he thought as he turned on his heals.

Kenpachi froze. An unexpected figure stood in front of his eyes. His chest tightened up in a secret joy as he stared at bewilderment at non other than his lover.

"…Retsu" that's all that his voice could utter as a reaction of such a surprise, "What are you doing here?" he grinned at her, building up strength to walk closer to met her.

Unohana smiled, "It's my duty to look after the members of the unit in case they need my assistance." she pointed out as if it was an old chant that she constantly repeated to everyone who said that.

After a few minutes, Kenpachi chuckled, "Oh…I forgot" he sighed, returning his katana to his waist, "But I am sorry to announce to you that it was a waste of time…I think that wasn't even an Esquina."

Unohana giggled. Kenpachi arched an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

The Captain of the Fourth planted her hand on Zaraki's chest, grinning at him as she gazed his eyes up, "I didn't came here with the intent on assisting you. It's too obvious that you wouldn't need my help… I just came because I knew that it wasn't going to be a waste of time…isn't that so, my dear?"

Kenpachi startled, but slowly smiled at Unohana taking her hand from his shoulder to kiss it. Retsu smiled in blush as she felt his rough and cold lips against her wrist.

The Captains after a long minute pause clashed suddenly into a hungry kiss.

The sound of their moths opening and closing filled the night's air. The thousand lights of the city landscape behind them were like colorful fireflies beaming in the night.

Kenpachi's hulk arms hugged Unohana's back and pulled her body against his own. Their Captains haoris were grey on the darkness. Kenpachi experimented an extreme pleasure so surreal by having her all by himself.

And then, while he was entangled with the woman of his life, tasting her juicy and herbed flavored mouth, was when he felt another drumming heartbeat between them. A second spiritual pressure blooming from Retsu Unohana… A small and new prescience inside her belly...

* * *

><p><strong> Don't forget to review! Or at least if you know what to say... hehe.<strong>

**The next chapter is coming next week!**


	4. Dreaming About a Kid

**Hiya! Sorry 4 the delay! My computer died and it was my birthday last week so I took a holiday... well I hope u enjoy! I wanna thank Patty my best friend for helping me on my writers block.^^**

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>4. <strong>Dreaming About a Kid<strong>

"GOOOD MOOORNING, IIICHGO!"

_ CRASH!_

"AAaaaahh…!"

Ichigo sighed closing the T-shirt buttons of his school uniform, "Oh man. Not my window again…" he growled, without having the need to check out if his father had survived the fall from his two-stories-tall house.

After he put on his socks and made his camp-style bed on the floor, he looked over at his own mattress set next to him. It was already done, clean and cold. There wasn't any proof that indicated that someone, other than him, occupied his bed over the night. When Ichigo glanced at the mattress surface found it so neat and flat that seemed as if under its sheets laid a smooth and hard box.

On that morning when Kurosaki woke up everything seemed so normal and silent that scared him.

Last night Ichigo spent a long and unknown time staring at the ceiling from down the floor while he shared his room and comfortable bed with someone else who slept as if he wasn't really even there.

Ichigo expected Kenpachi to snore… But the only sign that Kurosaki ever had that there was a second person in his room was part of a hand that outstood from the edge of the bed and some slight crouching and bouncing of the mattress when Zaraki switched sides. Nothing more!

The substitute remembered when he first faced Zaraki; it was like facing the devil himself. His dark grin always made Kurosaki shiver under his gaze while his heavy spiritual pressure was so thick that standing was an arduous task itself… But this was ridiculous!

The guy slept like a baby! So much for his attitude.

With this in mind Ichigo headed to the door where out of no where, a foot stretched out to greet him. As Ichigo's foot met with the black leather boots, Kurosaki lost balance and his face landed straight to the wooden floor, screaming in surprise and pain. Cursing he searched support with his arms to lift his head. A deep and malevolent laughter assailed Ichigo's ears.

"Mornin'" sang Kenpachi with his hands on his front pockets.

Ichigo turned his head to the _pranker_, "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, SHIT?"

"…_Hey_. No cursing. There are minors down stairs"

"Oh, shut up" Ichigo stood on his feet and fixed his clothing.

"By the way…" Kenpachi peeked at Ichigo's room tilting forward to glance at the broken window that hung up transparent like a spider web, "Your father is, um…"

"_Weird_?" guessed Ichigo, with a bored tone, "I know."

"No, that's not it. It's, um…" Kenpachi clicked his fingers, with his closed eyes, "…he's um…_Urgh_. Never mind"

Ichigo sighed and walked down the hallway.

Once Ichigo went downstairs, Kenpachi was left all alone on the middle of the hallway. His grin diminished. The waves of anxiety crashed once again Zaraki's shores of thoughts.

His mind wondered back to its original private scrutiny.

Retsu's smile. Their kiss. The third spiritual pressure between them.

Regaining clear memories of the scene, Kenpachi remembered that he had felt that new and mysterious spiritual pressure as a slap on the face. He retrieved his lips from Unohana's and stared at her, startled.

At that moment Retsu Unohana gasped under her breath, stepped backwards and disappeared into the night without uttering another word. And thus Kenpachi was left all by himself on the rooftop. Abandoned. Confused. Disturbed. A cloud of bees were buzzing inside his skull. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand Unohana lying to him. What was she hiding? Why did she run away from him like that? Didn't she know how much he had pushed aside for her? How couldn't she understand that her problems weren't only hers anymore, but his own as well?

His head had spun and worked on so many questions through the night until he fell defeated unto the dark slumber of his unconscious perspective. It seemed as if not even in dreams he could have escaped Unohana nor the dirty little secret she hid behind her back

His dreams left him floating on thin air, surrounded by nothing but darkness. On that empty pit Kenpachi spotted a dim ray of light that pointed down at a pale lady with soft and black hair that fell loosen over her back like a waterfall of ink. But they were several things unrecognizable to _that_ Retsu; when she glanced at her shoulder her eyes were iris less, completely white and zombie-like. Grey eye bags fell heavy over her dry cheeks. As her icy gaze fixed on Kenpachi she outstretched her arms to him, hissing, "_Help…me_"

At this, two curved and long horns approached from the darkness eight feet over her. A pair of yellow eyes opened. A red hand surrounded his fingers around Retsu, her arm still calling out for Zaraki. Kenpachi drew his nameless katana from his waist; his lips were curled back exposing his shark-like teeth, grinning at the powerful monster. He licked the corner of his lips. Eager and full of energy he launched to his enemy. By then the monster's red, thick, incredibly out of scale, closed on Retsu's body. Her hand still was outstretched to him through the beast's fingers.

Kenpachi's blade landed towards the monster's eyes where he expected to hit the head. But instead of hitting flesh and blood he encountered fire. Hell burning fire that engulfed him in its blaze like stretched arms welcoming an eternal hug. Kenpachi jumped away from the flames to his defense.

Then Unohana's voice echoed once again inside his mind, "_Save him_"

Kenpachi startled. He spun his head and founded him… a small kid half Yachiru's age. His hair fell on his shoulders and back. It was as black as Unohana's hair and Kenpachi's. The boy wore a white kimono and stood straight on the middle of the black world. His face was as round as the moon and pale as a porcelain cup. Kenpachi confused him with Unohana for a moment…until he lifted his eyes to him.

They were bright grey… just like his own.

"_Save him_" Unohana repeated.

Kenpachi stared blankly at the kid, his muscles to numb to move, his brain to distract to react. The kid cried out his name when Kenpachi jerked back to reality. He founded himself again inside of five walls. Beside his bed on the floor Ichigo's breathing continued rhythmically, undisturbed.

And so morning followed after that so bright, different and glumly. He was far to exhausted to even think. He was far more anxious to draw his sword to cut and slash the world down…But then again facing the Old Man Yamamoto and his lectures was a big pain in the ass, and it wasn't worth taking a risk.

And so he prayed for an Esquina to crush into this hopeless town of humans. Only then he'll have an excuse to discharge all his fury on the miserable hollow for free.

Down stairs he took breakfast with Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo and his sisters. Yachiru ran down the stairs and called out for him. It was the first time since the dream he had herd his name. Yachiru posed in front of him with her new Grade School uniform singing a _ta-da._

Kenpachi stared at her from head to feet, "Hm." he hummed thoughtful, "Looks too human"

"Aww, Ken-chan! Do you really mean it?"

"That's the idea" murmured Ichigo to no one in particular.

Yuzu, who had been boiling some eggs turned puzzled to Zaraki, "_Human_…?"

"Oh, ignore him, Yuzu"

"So, Lieute- I mean, Yachiru, how does it feel to be on your way to your first day of school?" asked Rukia with a cheerful tone.

Kenpachi ached in silence; that's what Retsu would probably say too.

"Awesome! Is gonna be soo much fun!" Yachiru replied with her peaky voice.

Kenpachi leaned his head over his hand, his mind still spinning towards the black haired lady of his.

"Hey, Rukia! _Take your own toast_!"

"Oh, c'mon! You haven't even touched yours!"

"I was planning to eat it after the eggs!"

"Who eats his egg before his toast?"

"Well, me. Got a problem with that?"

"Easy, easy…Ichigo just give her the bread" Karin sighed, weary.

"What-?"

"Thank you, _Ichigo_."

"Hey give it back!"

"_Take_ it back then"

"You shouldn't touch someone else's food!"

"_HEEY_!"

Everyone turned puzzled to Kenpachi and stared in an awkward silence.

Then he glared at Ichigo and growled to him, "If you want to kiss her _just do it_, goddammit!"

Ichigo startled and Rukia blushed. Yuzu and Karin immediately felt out of place. In that instant Ishin Kurosaki burst the entrance door outward.

Ichigo was taken back, "So you're still alive." He said pushing his chair back to leave breakfast.

After Ichigo and Rukia began their journey to school, Karin and Yuzu were about to leave with Yachiru.

"We are going to school Yachiru! Say good bye to your dad!" Yuzu sang on the door way.

Yachiru ran to her Ken-chan and hugged his legs, "Bye, Ken-chan!" she said, "See you in the afternoon!"

Kenpachi patted her head, "May you find good Esquinas to slay at the human school, Yachiru" wished Kenpachi with a kind grin.

She ran back to met with Ichigo's sisters and so Kenpachi once again was left alone wondering in his thoughts.

"They grow up so fast" sighed dreamily Ishin beside him regarding the girls that embarked on their journey to school.

Kenpachi, even do he didn't pay attention to him, nodded with his head once.

"…And more to come" he wanted to say when an idea occurred to him.

* * *

><p>Orihime Inoue bowed at Retsu, "Have a good day, Unahana-san! I'll be back on the afternoon okay!" she said cheerfully before she left to her school. Retsu bowed her back. And closed the door. She sighed, both the host and her lieutenant were off to school and she founded herself alone inside of the young Miss Inoue's lovely house. She headed to the couch, not used to sit down all day to do nothing. Her days back at the Seireitei were always booked up, full of healing, lecturing and reporting. Being there made her anxious as if she should be doing something very important.<p>

At this someone knocked the door. She spun her head puzzled. The spiritual pressure behind that wooden wall was much too familiar…

It was Zaraki.

Her heart went up to her throat. She then thought about escaping. She wasn't ready to tell him yet… And by the looks of it, it really seemed that the spiritual pressure that got released from her womb last night betrayed her intentions of secrecy. It was too soon...But it seemed as if the baby was too eager to get known by his father to follow her same patience purposes.

She slowly stood up at the second knock. And after what it seemed like a long trip she arrived at the door. She closed her fingers on the doorknob. Turned it, and pushed the door inwards. Kenpachi was in front of her, wearing a red T-shirt so small to him that his pectorals and muscles jumped beneath the fabric. His long and smooth black hair fell on his shoulders and his grey eyes fixed with hers.

Unohana felt her heart lose a beat. She was so happy to see him as she was so panicked to meet him now.

Zaraki shot Unohana a somber look as he stepped further and she stepped back, "We need to talk", he said, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you find something to say! <strong>

**I would appreciate if you could tell me the grammar errors you find! Thank you very much!**


	5. Phantom of Life

**Hiya! The chap you've been waiting for! Confessions! Now begin! (By the way March and April are gonna be loaded with stuff so there will be times that it would be difficult to upload so it would take sometime, be patient please!)**

**Note: This Fanfic being at the Rated _T_ library _it's only temporary_. On a week I'm placing it back to the _M_ Library. Thank you!**

**I do not own anything, except the plot! XD**

* * *

><p>5. <strong>The Phantom of Life<strong>

"We sure do…Kenpachi" Unohana slowly sat at the edge of the couch on the living room with her knees politely together as her gaze followed Zaraki when he fell next to her. The fabric of the furnishing crouched when he moved closer to her.

Kenpachi was now staring at her. Retsu felt his stare as beaming as a white lamp and his eyes were as heavy as a whole crowd's. Unohana was about to begin when she felt a small ball stuck on her throat, the ones that usually came up when you tried to swallow a big cry. She was feeling one of those now and the words just couldn't come out after she submitted to tell him everything. Why couldn't she say that simple sentence all of the sudden?

Kenpachi had that sullen characteristic expression on his face, "Well? Are you going to say anything?"

Unohana sighed, building up words as she searched for Kenpachi's fingers to find support, "I am. I'm going to tell you everything."

Kenpachi didn't know how to respond to this but kept silent.

Unohana's fingers fell over Zaraki's hand, "You know I love you, Kenpachi and that I want to spend every lasting minute of my life with you", Kenpachi's shoulders lowered a little. He clasped her fingers inside his palm. Unohana then did a slight grimace of something mixed with fear and nervousness, "I trust you…Do you trust me?"

Kenpachi said slowly, "Of course."

Unohana almost lost her breath. She was about to land to the place she wanted to be in. She smiled, "I see."

Retsu lowered her head. Kenpachi leaned forward to lift her chin to him, "Retsu… Spit already what you have to say."

Unohana was out of air, all agonizing and mixed with so many emotions that when she faced her lover she smiled and a crystal tear fell on her cheek, "I'm going to have a baby" she said with a breaking tone.

Kenpachi's lower lip slightly fell. The captain of the Eleventh stared at her with narrow eyes. On that long pause Retsu let out a sob. Her grinning face was always shinning out to him. Kenpachi felt confused, shocked… and another weird feeling he couldn't identify…What was it called? _Fear_? Hell no! Kenpachi would never be afraid…

"A…_child_?" he murmured. Repeating to recap, to understand.

The kid from his dream reappeared in his mind. With Unohana's face and his own eyes.

He retrieved his hand from Retsu's face and lowered his eyes to his knees, "_My_ child?" he repeated in possession. Those words were so alien to him and yet so heavy and important.

"Yes"

Kenpachi's face went from his knees to Retsu's face, "You're pregnant? When-? A-a-are you sure?"

Unohana instead of answering took his hand and place it over her belly. Zaraki waited. But then he felt him; the same spiritual pressure he felt the night before. It was living under his touch, inside Retsu's skin. Waiting. Kenpachi startled; he felt him right now. The spiritual Pressure budged in reaction to Zaraki's closeness and hammered back like a beacon in the distant horizon.

He retrieved his hand and stared at his palm. That blood, his blood, had conceived a living creature inside of his lover. That child was a proof of his everlasting affection for Retsu. He was the living result of all those nights of passion…

He couldn't belive it.

And then he thought about Yachiru; the only child in his life…until now.

"For how long did you knew?" he asked with a low demanding tone, "…The child; for how long did you knew?"

Unohana hesitated, "Some months… I was waiting for the right moment…for _our_ right moment…"

Kenpachi nodded in silence, "Then _this_ is it, huh?"

Unohana frowned, "Are you all right?"

Kenpachi had a dull expression, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You're sweating, Kenpachi" Unohana reached for his cheek. And Zaraki recalled that he had been dating none other than the chief of the Seireitei's hospital herself, "And you're ice cold!"

Kenpachi shoved her hand away, "Bah! It's nonsense!" His shirt got attached to his sticky skin as his hair itched. Even the very air he breathed was thick, "The windows are all closed"

Unohana frowned. Obviously she was too much Retsu Unohana to buy any of his bullshit, "Are you nervous?" There was a bit of amusement on her tone.

"What? What? Why would I ever be…?"

Unohana held her fingers between his, "It isn't the first time you'll have a child of your own…So what are you nervous about?"

Kenpachi growled, "I said I ain't nervous, you woman"

"Then what is it that bothers you, dear?"

Kenpachi scoffed. Then his face softened. His eyes were stuck on Retsu's stomach, "Are…A-are you…Do you want to raise him? The baby I mean. Do you want this child?"

Retsu frowned, puzzled, "What-? Why are you asking that-?"

"No, no, no! It's not what you think for god's sake!" he was taken back, "It's just..."

A hard and powerful spiritual pressure dropped from the sky cutting they're speech short. The captains raised their faces to the ceiling. A distant howl was herd behind the house walls.

Kenpachi jumped to his feet.

An Esquina.

The Soul Phone rang, late, by this he was heading for the door before he froze in place and turned his head over his shoulder. He almost forgot that he had been talking to Retsu, "We…we need to go…Retsu"

Unohana shook her thoughts away, before she nodded with her head, dressing her manners back to Captain Mode.

Kenpachi retrieved a cylinder green pack with the head of a frog (he noted to himself that he should stop letting Yachiru manipulate him when it came on choosing his weapons or accessories for a mission), and pressed it, realizing the soul Candy to his mouth. Retsu did the same and both of their bodies rejected another of themselves with electric waves on their sides.

And that's how on Orihime's room where standing two Kenpachis and two Retsus.

"Stay here" growled Kenpachi to his other self, "You _hear_ me?"

"_Yesh_ boss!" the mod soul said, incorporating a ridiculous soldier salute.

The real Zaraki glared at him and headed for the door, murmuring something on his insides. Retsu bowed a good bye to her other self and followed Zaraki out.

On their way to the root of the conflict, Kenpachi wasn't thinking at all about the upcoming battle nor was Retsu's confession unsettling his mind. The only thing keeping his head busy was nothing but his little pink haired runt.

…

"Head Captain Yamamoto" sang Kisuke Urahara with his paper fan in front of his mouth. The big television with the Head Captain on screen had appeared all too suddenly and without warning that he sort of felt embarrassed, "What news do you bring from our brothers on the Soul Society?"

"There's no need for humor in this manner, Urahara" he said with a dull tone.

"Oh…I see. My bad" he said, scratching his nape awkwardly.

"Moving on to the case: I need to speak with Captain Zaraki"

Urahara frowned, "Why? Is it something important-? I mean, is it something urgent?"

"It's not in your position to ask that, Kisuke Urahara." He scorned, "Is between the Captain and I"

Urahara sighed, "I understand" he said firmly, closing his fan with a quick move with his hand, "I beg your apology sir but there's another Esquina incident downtown that's being taking care of, and according to my radars," he gazed down at the small computer pinned to the wall next to him, "It's big and it's taking some time to finish the job so they called themselves for aid. Right now three Captains are on their way to defeat it."

"Hmm. I see." He murmured, thoughtful, "Very well. Let him finish the job and then call him here. I need a word with him."

"Hmpf. It looks serious business." whispered Urahara bending to his computer to monitor the slaying activity. When he stared at the big red dot that showed the hollow's location he startled at a sudden change: more dots started to scatter around the original, multiplying in numbers. The Captain at scene was surrounded as the other three rushed towards the now nest of Esquinas. Urahara winced, "_Oon_ second thought, Captain, maybe I should call you back when he comes… It's gonna be a _long_ day"

* * *

><p><strong>Review if u have anything to say!<strong>

**Short but... I sat my butt for hours for you guys so be grateful! ;)**

**Anyway, Sixth Chapter Coming Soon! There will be action and reactions! XD**


	6. Van Cena and the Man on the Throne

**I dont know about you guys but i've felt kinda of depressed for the rumors of bleach ending... but I searched and searched and found out that it really ISN'T ending soon. There's one more season to go. **

**And another thing that's official... Warner Bros. is doing Bleach Live Action MOVIE! Yeah you herd me. **

**PS: Review please!**

**Don't ownie Bleach or any of its characters!**

**POV: Byakuya, Kenpachi and another dude we all hate ^_^U**

* * *

><p>6. <strong>Van Cena and the Man on the Throne.<strong>

Byakuya Kuchiki landed on one knee with his right hand dangling on his side. His blood trickled down his arm. The sleeve of his shuhakusho was torn apart and missing somewhere over the pavement, and thus his whole arm was bare naked showing a gruesome wound where his flesh and bloody red muscle was bitten open exposing his forearm bone. Nevertheless, Captain Kuchiki's face seemed indifferent to his wound.

Behind his ankle a body lay on the ground and it wore Byakuya's black uniform.

It was Rukia, staring at the darkness with her waking eyes glued on her brother's feet. Even without looking at her Byakuya could feel her cold and dead stare on him since the last time she hit the ground and fell unconscious.

The Esquina barked out a laugh. Byakuya change his glare down to the hollow, which landed gracefully in his two feet carved in claws, "What's the matter Soul Reaper?" the monster grinned at Kuchiki with square and snarling teeth, "Did I hit her too hard?" the hollow said mockingly before chuckling. He licked his teeth, red with blood, "She's… _delicious_…"

Byakuya held his Zanpaku-to vertically in front of his face, "_Scatter_, Senbonzakura"

The Esquina sprang to the Soul Reaper as the cherry blossoms rushed towards the monster.

The wave of flowers caught up with the Esquina and engulfed him like a bubble. _I got him now_, Byakuya thought just when something appeared behind him: the hollow. Byakuya gasped and spun his head, _What?_

Byakuya vanished before the Esquina's claws cut nothing but air. The hollow raised his eyes to his prey. Byakuya had Rukia on his left arm embracing her to his chest as he glared at the monster, "That was _Sonido_ just now…wasn't it?"

The Esquina grinned at him, "I see you're familiar with the technique." He observed, "But that's not the only ability we Esquinas hold under our sleeve, Soul Reaper."

On that instant the Esquina appeared every where cloning himself dozens of times. It multiplied three hundred and sixty degrees around Byakuya and his sister. He rode his view all around him and realized there was no way out. Every single one of the Esquina clones blocked every possible pass way to escape.

But he wasn't thinking on escaping. He was thinking of a plan to find a weakness…

"It's over Soul Reaper!" all the clones said in unison, "You are going to serve as a delicious fest for the great Van Cena!" he laughed out loud, as Byakuya still seemed indifferent to his malevolent triumph. His fingers hold Rukia's shoulder so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"You are such a bastard, KUCHIKI!" a familiar dull voice shouted up on the sky. Van Cena's clones lifted their eyes to find three more Soul Reapers standing on mid air.

"Rain over the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

"What? _There are more_?" Van Cena cried in unison when the Captains sprang to the monsters: one with silver hair and the other one with an eye patch. And so Hitsugaya's zanpaku-to released ice over the Esquinas as Kenpachi cut and slashed laughing.

Unohana appeared in flash step next to Kuchiki and regarding his wounds and bloody appearance, she said, "Captain, come with me"

But Byakuya passed Rukia's body to her arms, "Heal her" he ordered coldly.

Unohana took her in her arms and stared with a sad face at the Captain, "What happened to her? She isn't suppose to b-"

"I know" his voice was colder than before. He turned on his heels and joined the other Captains on their cleaning.

"Hahaha! You fools would think you can kill me? Well think again!" the hollows shouted as more of him selves kept appearing all around the street from behind telephone polls, gates, houses' rooftops all of them grinning at the Captains.

Kenpachi, whose katana was already stained with blood and flesh, had a smile of ecstasy, "_Ha_! There more" he murmured slowly, looking at his next targets from the corner of his eyes, "I can keep up at this all day! This is a great shit of a game!"

"Their no illusions… they really are doubles. We need to find the original" Hitsugaya said.

Kenpachi glared at the twerp, "No way you _peep-skeak_. That'll just ruin all the fun"

"Oh, suck it Zaraki! I'm trying to build up a plan"

"Plans are for bastards who have_ no_ balls"

"I said shut up!"

Van Cena laughed at the Reapers; "Done with your bitchin' Soul Reapers?" they all said closing the circle Kenpachi and Hitsugaya were trapped in.

Byakuya appeared back to back with Hitsugaya and Zaraki, "Took you long enough" Toshiro said.

"I couldn't let you rascals, scums of men take all the credit of cleaning the Esquina all by yourselves" he said.

Kenpachi scoffed, "Talk about yourself you bastard. A few minutes ago you were as trapped as a helpless baby and now you want to be the big hero? Tch… You fuckin' wanna be."

"You have any idea of which one is the original?" asked Hitsugaya to Byakuya.

Van Cena licked his teeth, "This…spiritual pressure! It smells…It smells…_delightful_!" his eyes went from the white haired kid to the spiky haired man, "Is it yours, Soul Reaper with the spike hair?"

Kenpachi turned to one Van Cena in particular and grinned, holding tighter his katana, "I've got him!" and vanished.

Hitsugaya startled, "No! Wait Zaraki-!"

And then all the Van Cena's jumped to the Soul Reapers at once. Hitsugaya and Byakuya raised their swords and stroke the hollows that came down, swinging blood and bone away.

Suddenly a loud cry paralyzed everything. Hitsugaya and Byakuya saw the army of Van Cena's clones explode in a fountain rain of flesh and blood.

Only one Van Cena was left and it's head had been pierced by Kenpachi's katana. Their faces, the hollow's twice Zaraki's size, were so close that Kenpachi could smell his breath stanched with blood.

After the Esquina's eyes turned off and his body disintegrated in ash and smoke Kenpachi could fell thick rain drops fall over his shoulders. A distant thunder triggered the rainfall.

Unohana returned and found her man with his characteristic dull expression again. For once she felt a good sign of peace with that expression, "It is done I see" she said to the other Captains who were as serious as usual, "Captain Kuchiki I left Miss Kuchiki on Urahara shop. She'll be fine. Now let me treat your wounds before you lose more blood"

Byakuya nodded once and let himself be carried away to be healed.

Kenpachi glared at Unohana as she went of with Captain Kuchiki and felt the ache of his thoughts returning to his mind. He returned his sword to his sheath and went after her, "Retsu" he called out for her.

Unohana stopped and turned, puzzled. In that instant Kenpachi took off his Captain haori and placed it to her head and shoulders, "You shouldn't be out here in the rain, you'll get the baby sick" he scolded.

Unohana's eyes shone to him, perplexed as Kenpachi stared at her with indifference. He took her hand and ran with her in flash step to Urahara shop, always protecting her from the rain.

…..

_**Las Noches, Hueco Mundo**_

"Any news about our brother Van Cena?" the man sitting on the tall altar said to the Esquina below, named Andrujar, with such a soft and yet dangerous tone.

The Esquina answered as he kneeled, "No. Nothing to report, milord." his voice was bitter, "I think he was defeated"

"Is that so…" he sighed, everything was going according to his plans, "What a shame…_Who_ killed him?" one last piece of information to reach step two.

For the first time Andrujar lifted his eyes, "…A Soul Reaper… I-I don't know milord. They haven't told me everything…"

"The Esquinas haven't told you everything?" echoed the man on the white altar, "Why? They don't trust you?" he was puzzled or pretending to be at least.

"I…no. They probably know I am having contact with you… milord"

The man sitting on the throne once held by Barragan, king of all hollows, leaned forward, "Isn't that so? Well that won't be a problem for you, I presume. You _are_ like their leader after all."

The Esquina uttered no respond.

The man leaned back with his elbow resting on the arm of the throne, "Just to let you know and if my instincts are correct, Kenpachi Zaraki was the one who killed Van Cena and the other Esquinas Guillotina set loose."

"How do you know-?"

"I have my resources" interrupted the man, "Take this information as a gift. No mind thanking me. Go. Tell the Esquinas what you've herd from me as if you found out yourself. Go gain your trust once again and don't come back until you kill their leader"

Andrujar was all so perplexed that only bowed to the man, "…Tha-thank you, Lord Aizen!"

Sosuke, the man on the throne, could already feel the silent victory within him. Slowly the Soul Reaper Kenpachi Zaraki would fall into his trap like a bug on a spider web in just a matter of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you have anything to say!<strong>


	7. Shadow of a Traitor

**I have been reading a lot to improve my writting and I've got so much to learn...so I uploaded late. So read please!**

**I own nothing except the plot :3**

* * *

><p>7. <strong>Shadow of a Traitor<strong>

"Ah, Zaraki. At last you have come" the materialized image of the General Captain said just after Urahara closed the door, giving Kenpachi privacy with the television and its confidential conversation, "I need a word with you"

"I'm listening" somehow, Zaraki had an unease feeling about this urge to speak with him. Maybe it's was the privacy or…Or was it that this right after with Unohana's confession was too much of a coincidence?

Coincidence or not, Kenpachi felt like he was in a whole lot of trouble with the Old Man.

And as Zaraki was thinking about his own sake, Yamamoto began, "I am well aware that you are serving as a great help on this mission and that the last Esquina was in fact eliminated by your hands, but I am obligated to cancel your participation on this mission until further notice."

"_What-_?" instead of feeling relief that the Head Captain's words didn't met with his own worries, he felt regretful.

"Central Forty-Six has another mission for you," the Old Captain began, as if giving him a better promotion, "one that we need the Captain of the squad specialized in combat himself"

Kenpachi shrugged. He had herd complements of his squad so many fucking times, and in all those times it always came with something extra up ahead.

"You are going to join me and other two Captains on the examination of Eiko Tomoya who is a finalist on enlisting into the position of Captain of the Fifth Squad formally held by Sosuke Aizen.**"**

Kenpachi shrugged, "A new Captain?"

Yamamoto nodded with the head, "Your task is to exanimate the finalist in the aspects of stamina, skill and strength. And I trust you to be very fond with this area and that was a reason why the Central Forty-Six chose you in one of the three Captain that will serve as judges."

Judging. It wasn't the kind of job Kenpachi would neither fit in nor stand without breaking in boredom. There was no interaction other than visual. No muscles exercising other than the fingers writing annoying notes down on paper.

However, it had to be a hell of a reaper if it caught Yama's attention, and a good opportunity to meet a soul that could at least reach his abilities was a good idea for starters, "What's the Soul Reaper's name?"

Yamamoto reapeted, "Eiko Tomoya"

"Never heard of him"

"He is from Squad Five. He's a Seated officer actually, but he's been on travel missions often so he is not so well known even by his own squad. He has shown very productive signs of leadership, responsibility and strength. A Captain gave a recommendation after I had my eyes on him for some time now. He's a good man. Very mature and healthy. All the characteristics we need from a Captain right now in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads with so many empty chairs available."

Kenpachi sighed. The same song played from over a year ago.

After Aizen's rebellion, Kenpachi herd that the Head Captain locked himself on his office the majority of the time. It even made Zaraki wonder if the Old Man could really become depressed. But he was actually blowing his brains out in meditation. The empty Captain positions and the new responsibilities that fell over the Lieutenants shoulders haunted him and gave unsteadiness to the values and prestigious image of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. It was only a matter of time after the Winter War that Yamamoto gave promotions to the new Soul Reapers who mastered both Bankai and experience to join the Captain rank.

"You have been reported then, Captain. This is very confidential. You shall tell no soul about this. The examinations would take place tomorrow at dusk on my Headquarters. You'll report tonight with me personally. That is all."

Kenpachi slightly bowed and the image diminished.

* * *

><p>Outside Renji narrated how they were attacked by a band of five lousy Esquinas clearing out to his Captain and the other on the room why the Lieutenants couldn't make it to Van Cena to join their Captains.<p>

"Decoys" murmured Byakuya Kuchiki.

"So it seems," sighed Urahara lowering his hat, "They are familiar with our techniques and they also knew where the Liuetenants were hiding"

"We underestimated them" commented Yoruichi leaning against the wall.

"If so, then there's a chance that they could now more about us that we know about them" Unohana said.

"No way. How could the _hollows_ obtain all that information?" Rangiku said, frowning.

"There's only one logical explanation" Hitsugaya inquired.

Urahara and Yoruichi exchanged looks, "We where already fearing that" Urahara pointed out.

"And what is that?" Renji asked.

"There must be someone reporting them everything from the inside." Yoruichi said.

Isane was horrified, "What are you saying? Do you mean that there's a traitor working for the Esquinas on Soul Society?"

"That's exactly what we mean" Hitsugaya said.

"We've had enough of betrayals" Rangiku was leaning against the wall, holding her forehead. A nightmare from a sorrowful past was starting to catch up with her.

"We should inform our findings to the Head Captain" Byakuya said just when a door slide open. Everybody turned to see Kenpachi join the room. He glared at nothing as he sat over a flat mattress next to his pink haired Lieutenant. Yachiru smiled at her tutor when she climbed up onto his back, "He should know about this and what happened at the school"

"Yes sir" Renji said, "I'll do my best on the report"

Byakuya nodded and turned his eyes to address Urahara, "Where is Rukia?"

Urahara rose to his feet, "She is on the dormitory resting" he said showing him the way through the corridor.

"Where were you Ken-chan?" whispered Yachiru into Kenpachi's ear.

"Receiving a report from the Head Captain"

"Hmm. What for?"

Kenpachi watched her from the corner of his eye. He smiled and patted her head, "Don't worry about me, Yachiru. I'm fine"

But Yachiru's tilted her head to a side, frowning with her lips.

Kenpachi realized something when he saw her. He had to tell Yachiru about Unohana's pregnancy, and he had to admit that he felt a bit nervous about it.

What was related to him always ended up involving affecting or Yachiru, and that he knew well. They never told each other everything because they already knew everything about themselves from the start. He always could tell What she needed when she was mad, annoyed, bored or worried for they had passed so much together…and after all that time with her she was allowed to know at least that much about him, and especially when it involved him having a child…another child.

That made him think even more. _Another_ child.

No.

Yachiru has always been with him. She could never be replaced by another child neither put aside.

And this was when Kenpachi realized how much Yachiru meant for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>


	8. Hall Pass

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in two weeks but finding time to write on the computer its getting harder and harder each day. There's only one computer in my house and we are so many o_o. Any way PLEASE read and review if you have something to say...!**

**I own nothing.**

**Review, cuz, this one is a cliff- NUFF SAID! : 3**

* * *

><p>8. <strong>Hall Pass<strong>

When Kenpachi had woken up that morning on Kurosaki's bedroom his mind was still wondering back on the dream he had.

The kid had been running to him, calling him all night in the middle of the black and empty world his dreams always recreated. It had been a pointless dream. Nothing happened other than the kid and his ever-going run. The thing was that Kenpachi weren't able to move. He was frozen, like a statue. Even his eyes were heavy, he couldn't maintain them open. It had been a struggle just to breathe.

He sat on the edge of the bed grunting, exercising his neck with his closed eyes. On his nape muscles were tensed and he started to miss those wonderful massages Retsu always gave him when he was stressed.

Without a moment to waste he stood on his feet and headed for the door circling Ichigo's flat mattress on the floor. His breathing always steady, his mind caught up in a world were, Kenpachi thought, Ichigo could have Rukia all by himself and kiss her without moments remorse.

He chuckled at this and headed for the exit.

Once he was prepared he stopped at Ichigo's sister's room were Yachiru shared bed with Yuzu. He slowly opened the door to the darkness were three girls were sleeping peacefully. He searched with his view a pink hair and, when he found her, he kneeled beside her. He placed his hand over her head, her face as bright as moonlight, and whispered onto her ear, hoping his voice would echo into her dreams, "I'll be back tonight. Stay close to the others, okay."

His lieutenant didn't budge. Her lips were still curled up in a smile. Kenpachi experimented a horrid flash back, when she lay on the hospital bed dying on San Valentine's Day. He quickly shoved those memories away like an annoying mosquito. He stood on his feet giving one last glance at the beautiful child of his. Grinning, he turned on his heels. A small hand grabbed his finger making him freeze and turn back. Yachiru had her big ruby eyes wide awake to him.

"Where are you going, Ken-chan?" she asked with a very sad tone.

Kenpachi sighed and kneeled in front of her, "I told you I am going back to the Seireitei. The Old man wants me to examine the new Captain, remember?"

Yachiru had an indifferent expression, "I want to go with you" she said.

Kenpachi let out a weary sigh, "I know you do." He said, smiling, "But I need you here, to keep an eye on Retsu."

"But she can take care of herself, Ken-chan. Besides, she's got Giggles and Isa-Isa to be with her"

Kenpachi said, "But I trust _you_ more than I trust _them_"

Before Kenpachi could finish the sentence, Yachiru hugged his whole hand as if her life depend on it, "PLEASE, PLEASE, KEN-CHAN!"

"_Alright, alright,_ Yachiru! _Tch_, there was no need for that I was already taking you with me anyway."

"Yay!"

"Shhst! Quiet! They're sleeping, dammit."

"Oh, sorry…_Yaay_…"

* * *

><p>…<p>

Outside the night had conquered the streets with its misty and cold air, which seemed mysterious without a moon. When Kenpachi and Yachiru went down the night, with houses sitting on both sides of the road, they were heading to the Urahara Shop to meet up with the gate that would lead him to Soul Society.

"Oh, my, my…I have never received late night guest." Urahara had said, with a tone that sounded so fake that Kenpachi thought the man was mocking him with his retarded smile hidden behind his paper fan. "_Candy_?" he offered with a bowl full of sweets as they crossed the hall.

Yachiru jumped of excitement over Kenpachi shoulders screaming "YES! YES! YES!"

"_O_kay! Here you go!"

"YAY!"

Once her mouth was busy chewing konpeito candy, Kenpachi said to the owner of the shop, "Where's the senkaimon, Kisuke?"

"Down stairs." He said without turning to him, "Yoruichi is clearing it for you. They're Hellbutterflies already waiting at the entrance, so I'm guessing they were expecting you already."

Kenpachi nodded. Yamamoto already was expecting him on the other side.

"What time it is?" he asked the man wearing the clocks.

"Around three thirty, I think" he answered without hesitation, "Don't worry, you're right on time."

Kenpachi startled, "You knew about this?"

Urahara turned his head to him, grinning, "I had to prepare the Senkaimon, remember?"

They stopped infront of the door on the floor that led down stairs to the desert arena. Urahara pulled it upwards and said to the Captain, "After you!"

Once down Urahara poked Kenpachi's back with the end of his staff and almost instantly, another Kenpachi jumped out from the fake body, a Kenpachi wearing a black shukahusho under a white haori.

Zaraki stretched his shoulder muscles, relieved to be out of that uncomfortable manikin. Yachiru also got out of her fake body and went climbing up again on her rightful place on Kenpachi's back. Up ahead, Zaraki devised the white beaming portal of the Senkaimon and Yoruichi awaiting them with her crossed arms. Once there, Kenpachi stopped in front of the portal, "Where are the Hellbutterflies?" he asked dryly.

"Right next to you" Yoruichi pointed out his shoulder where two black creatures floated.

When Kenpachi noticed they were two, he wondered if they were sent by his presence and Yachiru's or Yamamoto expected him to carry Yachiru along with him after he specifically ordered him to tell no soul about that mission. But still, Urahara and Yoruichi seemed to know what he was called for, so it sure seemed obvious Yamamoto had made exceptions and that would include Yachiru. He would probably know Kenpachi would take her even against the Head Captain's will or even if it meant losing his title as a Captain.

"Officers from Squad One are waiting for you on the other side" Urahara added, "Good luck"

* * *

><p>…<p>

The whiteness became darkness and Zaraki founded himself in the middle of the Dangai world. Two tall walls raised on both sides creating this long and empty tunnel that lead him unto two directions. Yachiru's breath was hot against his nape, "This place is always so dark!" she said.

"Hide on my back, Yachiru" he ordered to his lieutenant.

"Yes, sir". The girl duck herself inside his shukahusho and Kenpachi began to run down the long and dark corridor.

His footsteps echoed through the leak and disfigured walls that melt on both sides of the road. The Dangai world was a very odd dimension. For what he had heard, it was an empty space between the World of the Living and Soul Society. He thought there was nothing more out there other than that corridor that he was running through. It was deadly silent and dark, just as Kenpachi liked it when he needed a place to practice. A big space like that could give him the opportunity to exercise at his maximum until he could pant of exhaustion. However, it was dark and lonely. There were neither materials nor objects he could cut and slash on that place and there weren't any fun out of cutting nothing but air. Such a pointless thing! So he discarded completely the possibility of stopping there to exercise.

He was beginning to break a sweat. It was so damp in there, probably because there weren't such thing as wind. He wasted long minutes running down, only hearing his steady breathing and sore footsteps when a sudden humming on the back of his ears surprised him.

He stopped startled.

Frowning and confused he turned his gaze back.

He had sworn he herd something at the other end of the corridor. He took few and slow steps closer, pressing his ears against the darkness. But he heard nothing else.

Frowning he stood straight, turning on his heels without taking his eyes from the other side when, suddenly, he herd it again. He whirled back, reassured. He heard the sound of metal door opening, but it sound so distant that what came to his ears where echoes. He froze dead. Another sound was getting louder and louder. The sound of a running train.

Kenpachi then saw a small ray of light beaming stronger and growing bigger. Zaraki's breathing stopped.

The Cleaner came rushing towards him at full speed.

"_What_?" he snapped. The reishi vehicle that releases through the Dangai pass way when it detects invaders without permits was right in front of him.

In that instant he looked on his surroundings and realized the hellbutterflies were still there, floating up and down in mid air. They were supposed to prevent this! He spun his head back to the cleaner. It came closer. Now its lights blinded his eyes.

"SHIT!" he sprang into a runaway with the Cleaner on his heels, opening its way through the dark hallway. His footsteps thumps were muffled with the rumble of the engine. The mass of reishi ran huge and unstoppable, capable of running over anything in its way, and that included a Soul Reaper. Kenpachi was fast and could run from it with ease. However, his pace were too short compared to the massive Cleaner that seemed to gain speed by the second. It seems as Kenpachi's spiritual pressure were guiding it faster, closer to the Soul Reaper.

"THE HELL THOSE LAB RATS REALESED THIS SHIT ON ME!" he shouted feeling Yachiru pop out of his back.

"WOOOOOW!" she said in awe, "Look Ken-chan! A train is following us!"

"I KNOW, SHIT! AND THAT THING IS _NOT_ A TRAIN, SHIT!" he growled in really bad humor.

But the child didn't seem to notice. She was so fascinated with the thing, "LOOK! It's getting closer! You need to runaway from it!"  
>"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M <em>DOING<em>, FUCKING SHIT?"

Yachiru spun her head to face her Ken-chan when her eyes caught up with something up ahead and she gasped, "KEN-CHAN! LOOK OUT!"  
>Kenpachi didn't have time to react when a white dressed figure jumped out of no where and pulled over just on Kenpachi's way.<p>

When Zaraki saw this he realized it was a man with a big katana shaped as two waning moons bigger than him. He was skinny and very tall. He grinned back at the Captain of squad eleven with his straight white teeth.

Kenpachi gasped, and stared dumbfounded at that man. He froze his footsteps for they couldn't move anymore. He was seeing a ghost of his past.

The Cleaner rushed closer towards them, but that fact went out from Kenpachi's mind at that moment.

The man dressed as an arrancar laughed, Kenpachi glared at him, "I thought I killed you…_Nnoitora_"

* * *

><p><strong>Buahahaha! Review!<strong>

**Next chapter Coming soon!**


	9. O Despicable Memoirs

**I do not own Bleach**

**It's kinda short, but I moved the earth to find time to write. **

* * *

><p>9. <strong>O Despicable Memoirs<strong>

Nnoitora barked out a laugh to the dark sky, "_Killed_ me?" he said, "You taught you killed me? Hahahaha! Oh, I am _far_ from dead, _Soul Reaper_," he added, "just as you are _far_ from safe!"

Kenpachi was speechless, meanwhile the Cleaner rushed to them at full speed from behind. Its rumble was already hurting his ears and Nnoitora's figure was turning white with the increasing light from the Cleaner as it approached.

As Kenpachi was thinking how the hell he got involved in this mess, Yachiru peeked her head over her shoulder, "Are you gonna fight him, Ken-chan?" she asked.

Kenpachi hesitated. Somehow he was exited that Nnoitora had appeared out of no where, proposing him a good, well deserved and longed battle for revenge… On the other hand, it's sudden appearing was out of place and worrisome. What if he was hallucinating? What if that wasn't the real Nnoitora Gilga that was standing in front of him, but a decoy, whose objective was to delay him to get run over by the Cleaner? What if all of that was planned by someone? Someone who knew he was going back to Soul Society on a secret mission. Someone who wanted him out of the way.

But of course, all this things did ever pass through Kenpachi's mind, for he sprang to Nnoitora, drawing his sword and laughing like a maniac, ready for the kill. The Quinta Espada already received his blow with his moon-shaped katana. And so the battle of the two barbarians from the after life began for the second time.

"I don't know and I don't care how did you came back! This is how I like it! DIE SO THAT YOU CAN COME AGAIN AND TRY TO KILL ME, NNOITORA!"

"HA! Not today, _Soul Reaper_!" cried the Arrancar, swinging a strike that almost cut Zaraki's skin, "_You're_ the one dying this time!"

"Can't wait to see that, YOU BASTARD!"

They're strengths were beyond doubt as their metal strikes were muffled by the ever coming Cleaner. It seemed as if they were dancing the diabolic play of violence while flames came out of their strikes, strengthen by hate and passion. Zaraki's face was overflowing of excitement and ecstasy and their blades couldn't seem to tare flesh. Zaraki laughing in the joyful play, started to notice his opponent was weaker than their last encounter. Something wasn't right with his style, his strength, his spiritual pressure…

Something had changed, but he didn't bother to think about it so much. He was more worried on living the moment.

"Ken-chan! The chu-chu train it's getting closer!" shouted Yachiru still on Kenpachi's back. Her tutor didn't seem to hear her. He was too involved with Nnoitora's strikes.

But a few seconds later, Kenpachi's vision whitened. Nnoitora disappeared in Sonido, and Kenpachi was left alone with the enormous Cleaner trapping him in its shadow. Kenpachi whirled and met with it. Before it could run over him, Zaraki disappeared in flash step.

A few feet away Kenpachi found the exit and sprang to it, with the Cleaner's rumble echoing far away.

With a hard thud he fell over concrete, and thanks to that Yachiru landed safely on her feet. Kenpachi hummed and a lot of distant feet began to surround him and extend a hand to him to help. Kenpachi shoved all of them away, "I can do it by myself! _Don't_ touch me, you asshole!" he growled standing straight and cleaning his haori from dirt.

The officers of Squad one were gasping, "Captain Zaraki! Are you alright sir?"

"Shut up!" snapped Kenpachi, "Of course I am, you bunch of assholes!"

"But sir! You're wounded!"

"What happened?"

"Let us assist you!"

"Someone call Squad Four!"

"I said beat it, son's of bitches!" replied Zaraki to the officers after he just noticed that he was covered in some bruises.

"Stand back" said another new coming voice that was far more superior to the others. The officers stepped back. The Lieutenant of Squad One came from the back of the crowd of officers to meet with Zaraki. Receiving a glare from the Eleventh Captain, Lieutenant Sasakibe said, "What is the meaning of this, Captain Zaraki? Do you care to tell me an explanation?"

Kenpachi closed his fist and planted it on the Lieutenant's face, knocking him to the ground a few feet away.

All his subordinates gasped in unison, "LIUETENANT!"

"Go, Ken-chan! Go!"

Chojiro Sasakibe achingly sat with his bloody nose hidden behind his hand, humming in pain he yelled at the Captain, "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND ZARA-?"

"SHUT UP, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" cried Kenpachi to the Lieutenant of squad one, "THE OLD MAN CALLED ME TO APROVE A STUPID CAPTAIN WANNA-BE AND YOU SEND THE CLEANER ON ME? THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! AND ON TOP OF THAT I HAD TO SAFE MY ASS FROM AN ESPADA! NOW EXPLAIN THAT, MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! YOU HAD A THING AGAINST ME? EY? CAN _YOU_ EXPLAIN THAT?"

Sasakibe's eyes were wide open, stupefied by Zaraki's accusations, "What…did you say?" he murmured with a weak voice, "Es…Espada? On the Precipice World?" he added, "That's _impossible_!"

"Well think again you ass!" with this Kenpachi marched away from Sasakibe, shoving his way to the Headquarters without the Lieutenant's assistance.

* * *

><p>"THAT'S IMPOSIBLE!" cried Ukitake when Zaraki explained the cause of his injuries where they awaited the Head Captain on a spacious dojo, "An espada on the Precipice World?"<p>

"Are you listening to yourself, Captain Zaraki?" Shunsui said, "What you're saying shouldn't be taking so lightly."

"I'd know that crazy bastard anywhere" replied Kenpachi to his favor, "He was for real. But you guys called me to kill me or what? Those lab rats son's of bitchies"

"I'm sure the Department of Research and Development has a good explanation for this, if not they're in a whole lot of trouble…" said Shunsui.

Kenpachi sighed, "Where the hell is the Old Man? Why is he taking so long?"

"He said he was going to call someone to attend your injuries before we began" answered Ukitake to the Eleventh Captain.

Kenpachi frowned, "_Who_?"

On that instant the door of the dojo they were sitting on opened. When the Captains turned to see the new comer, Kenpachi's heart lost a beat. Although he was very surprised and relived to see her he growled, "Argh! I should've known!"

Retsu Unohana took her hands to her mouth, "Kenpachi Zaraki, what happened to you?"

Kenpachi scold at her girlfriend, "Tch. Just the usual"

Unohana knelt beside the Eleventh Captain. Kenpachi could already smell her herb scent that he liked so much. Retsu took his wrist and began to analyze his wounds. There were blood on his chest and haori, a long wound extended from his elbow to his forearm, "These are sword wounds" she murmured, and lifting her face to her patient she added, "Who did you this, Kenpachi?", her eyes were sad and impatient. Such beautiful eyes. Kenpachi fell in a trance. She was even more beautiful when she was scared.

Kenpachi came back from his trance just to answer her question, "Nnoitora Gilga. The Quinta Espada"

"An arrancar?" it was Yamamoto's voice coming from the door, "I see...Just as I feared"

"What is it master?" asked Jushiro standing up from the floor, "Did you knew this would happen?"

Yamamoto didn't respond. Instead he walked to the center of the dojo and kept meditating for long minutes. Unohana began to threat her lover's injuries. Ukitake sat on the floor beside Shunsui, all of them were waiting for the Head Captain's response.

Then, he said, "Gentlemen, this has been the first move from the enemy. This would only mean that the traitor is more familiar with us that I have expected." he turned to the Captains, "We shall not let them get another advantage from us. I am going to inform this to Central 46 myself. If this continues, there might be a chance they could invade the Seireitei. And we would not let that happen! With more reason we _need_ to fill the empty Captain seats available. This newbie is our first step in reconstructing the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, so evaluate him at your fullest." Yamamoto faced Kenpachi, "After we finish, you shall tell me with the deepest detail the events at the Dangai, understood?"

Kenpachi nodded. Unohana couldn't keep her eyes off from him.

This was becoming complicated. How could she hold a child in the middle of such chaos?

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	10. Her Firend

**I am sorry for my week late upload. My grandfather passed away this week and all my teachers at school gave me a hell bunch of work. But don't worry NEXT WEEK is my last week of school and I'll be on exams, proyects and then I'm freeeee! :))**

* * *

><p>10. <strong>Her Friend, Eiko Tomoya<strong>

"Be good, Zaraki" was all that Retsu said to Kenpachi's ear just when she was about to leave.

"Yeah, right" was his respond. It was obvious the warning was regarding the Captain wanna-be he was about to review now. Kenpachi had to admit, the poor rookie was about to go through hell with him 'cuz Zaraki wasn't going to let him pass so easily. Too bad for him, the captain of the Eleventh just wasn't passing through a very polite day today. But as he thought about it harder, why did she bother saying that to him? Shunsui herd the warning whisper Unohana shot her boyfriend and commented.

"_She meant it_", Ukitake and Kenpachi switched his eyes to him. Shunsui was giving them a sly smile, "The one we're reviewing isn't just _anyone_. He's actual-"

Ukitake interjected him with an elbow kick, "Hehe. Don't listen to Shunsui, Zaraki. He's on a hangover again"

"Who? _Me_? _Nonsense_, my little Nanao took away _all_ my sake last night. But, please, don't tell me you aren't going to tell him?"

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow, "Tell me _what_?" he asked leaning to them. His eyes began to turn dark in a dramatic shadow.

Ukitake and Shunsui exchanged looks, "Don't spit anything else, Shunsui." Ukitake whispered to Kyoraku, "Let Retsu tell him later…"

"What for?"Kyoraku exclaimed, "You'll ruin all the fun! I always wanted to gossip these things. I just can't help but enjoy the little rascal's reactions! Besides, he _is_ her boyfriend. He has to know."

"Oh, Shunsui, please! You promised Unohana you woul-"

"Hey! Did you listen what I just sa-?"

"Now look what you've done, Shunsui. He's onto us! You blew it up! Now he'll never let it go-"

"Loose your tongues now or I'll cut them down like a Christmas ham! C'mon! Spit it, you gossipy bitchies!"

"Are you ready to receive the nominee, Captains?" Yamamoto's voice interrupted the awkward conversation the Captains had. Leaving Kenpachi cliff hanging in desperation, Shunsui and Ukitake sat straight and nodded. Kenpachi was still bewailed with anxiety and got so distracted thinking what could they have possibly had meant that he didn't noticed when the Nominee came in the room and bowed in front of them.

When Kenpachi realized he was already there, he noticed he was a red-haired man with a thin braid falling on his shoulder with a few medallions dangling in its end. On his square chin he had shades of a growing beard. In his face shone two bright blue eyes. On his neck a black dragon tattoo started to clime out off his shukahusho shirt. His hair was curly and fell over his ears and eyebrows. At first Kenpachi compared him with how Renji Abarai's look will be in a future. But he was somehow older and mature than his ex-sixth seat officer.

"He looks like me" Shunsui whispered, "I bet he's as good looking as he's good with alcohol"

"Welcome to your Captain Exam, Third Seat Tomoya" Yamamoto saluted when Eiko concluded the bow, "Today you'll be examined by three other captains. Let me introduce to you Captain of Squad Thirteen, Jushiro Ukitake," Eiko bowed to the white haired man, "Captain of Squad Eight, Shunsui Kyoraku," Shunsui gave a him a polite salute with his traditional hat as Eiko bowed to him, "and Captain of Squad Eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki" when Eiko was about to turn to him Kenpachi received a small smile from him before he bowed to him, but Zaraki gave him always a dull stare.

"I'll do my best!" was Eiko's first words to them.

Yamamoto then exclaimed, "Now begin!"

….

Time was a funny thing for Sosuke Aizen. So when the hollow Andrujar kneeled in front of him after such a long time since they last met, he said, "So you finally got my order? I thought you'll never show up, and still, it what's so fast. Oh, that makes me so happy" his voice was as still as his characteristic smile.

"I killed him." Andrujar interjected, "The Esquina's leader. I killed him"

Aizen had his cheek on his hand and a finger on his temple, "I know. And yet your mission is not complete. Why do you doubt me?"

Andrujar seemed scandalized, "Doubt you, milord? How can you say th-?"

"Then how come you haven't given the order to invade the World of the Living? You follow my orders and still you don't trust me? _Why _is that?"

Andrujar didn't respond. By then Aizen received another visitor. A man came inside the hall and knelt before Aizen, who seemed surprised by seeing him so little wounded, "You're back so soon Nnoitora? I'm not surprised by seeing you alive that you finished your job."

"I was on it my lord." he assured, "The Cleaner almost swallowed us. What was I suppose to do? At least he encountered me…"

Aizen waited long minutes in silence, "I'm not mad, Nnoitora." He answered with a welcoming tone, "But if Kaname were still alive, he'll cut your arm into pieces and burn it like he did with Grimmjow." He said, Nnoitora frowned to the ground in discomfort, "I'm just saying, be careful, Nnoitora. Remember were your goals laid."

Nnoitora said nothing more. Aizen turned to Andrujar, "Remember there's no one else than knows the Soul Reaper's weakness more than me. Why do you fear failure then? If you don't follow my advice now, I'll get very disappointed in you and I'll regret helping you. And you don't want that, do you Andrujar?"

The Esquina swallowed saliva and downcasted, "No. No, mi lord Aizen"

Sosuke grinned, "I'm happy to hear it. Now, be gone, both of you."

….

Eiko bowed and left the dojo, leaving the Captains and their exam notes after he finished his Captain Exam. Kenpachi was still writing down on paper when Shunsui finished and commented, "He was as good looking as he was strong! He'll be a very powerful Captain if you ask me."

"He still needs more spiritual training" Jushiro said on his account, regrouping his papers, "But above that, he seems like a very good leader"

While they were talking Zaraki finished writing, collected his papers and stood on his feet. He handed the Head Captain his results and headed to the door without uttering a sound.

"Captain Zaraki" Yamamoto make him stop in front of the door, "I will expect your report regarding the Dangai incident tonight"

Kenpachi without turning to him, he closed the door on his back.

The Captain of the Eleventh went down the hallway bridge. The Seireitei's landscape surrendered around him as he walked trough it. But as he came down he heard a low conversation down the other side of the bridge. He stopped, puzzled. It was Unohana's voice with another male.

When he hurried down what he found was unexpected.

Eiko Tomoya had his arms around Retsu Unohana's back.

Kenpachi's eyes popped out. For long moments he just stood there, frozen, as he felt his blood boil inside his skin.

Unohana was released from Eiko's clutches and patted his shoulder, "It'll be okay. You're going to pass, I'm sure you will."

"Thank you, Captain, for everything. I owe you a lot." He said.

"Oh, nonsense. Anything for my dear Tomoya."

_My dear Tomoya?_ he echoed in his thoughts, with his closed fist tremble in fury on his side.

How the hell was that man? Why were his hands all over his woman?

Dazed and blinded by wrath he stepped onto the scene and brought onto him both of their faces. When Retsu spun her head she showed the brightest smile ever, "Oh. Hello Captain Zaraki"

_Oh, so it's Captain Zaraki around him, huh?_ He thought, at the cliff of his angst, "Who's the friend?" he snapped, glaring at her. Eiko seemed uncomfortable with his presence like a criminal on a police station. Kenpachi grinned at this. He got him now!

But Unohana seemed indifferent. She smiled at Zaraki if nothing else were happening. "This is Eiko Tomoya, a friend from my childhood. He is the one who wants to become a Captain,"

"I know of him" Kenpachi snapped, turning to Eiko, who suddenly also seemed to be on the same page as Retsu, "So, are you done with her, _punk_?"

Eiko startled, "Excuse me, Captain, sir-?"

"If you excuse us I'll take her back from you." He growled coldly, taking Retsu by the hand and carrying her away. Unohana bowed to Eiko slightly.

"I'll contact you soon. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you Captain!" Eiko shouted when Unohana was dragged by Zaraki to the end of the hallway.

"Kenpachi what is wrong with you?" asked Unohana taking back her hand from his fist, "Why were you so cold to Eiko?"

"What do you think is wrong?" exclaimed Zaraki, "What the hell is with that man! I barely met him for the first time and his already hugging my girlfriend!"

Unohana froze in place, "Are you talking about Eiko?" Zaraki stopped to turn to her, "I already told you he's a friend."

"_Right_" there was sarcasm in Zaraki's tone, "Yeah, say anything you want. I ain't buying any of that shit."

Unohana stared at him confused for long moments, "Are you _jealous_, Kenpachi?"

Zaraki's anger diminished immediately, being replaced by horror, "WHAT? OF COURSE NOT, YOU BITCH! YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

Unohana grinned as he spun on his heels and walk down the corridor. "So you _are_ jealous!"

"I SAID I AIN'T JELOUS! DON'T PUT WORDS ON MY MOUTH RETSU!"

Unohana, laughing, decided to follow him, "Oh, don't worry, my dear! You know you're my _favorite_ man!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I love you too, darling!"

…

"YOU ARE LAAAAAAAAATE, ICHIG- ARGH!"

"C'mon Old man, give it a rest" Ichigo who was entering his living room, stopped at seeing Zaraki sitting on his dinner table waiting to be served, "So you're back, Kenpachi. Where were you all day?"

Kenpachi massaged his neck, sighing, "Stuff" he answered, "Hurry up. Your sister has been waiting for you and I'm starving"

Ichigo looked distracted when he took of his shoes and went to the table. Yuzu was happy to see him and immediately started to serve the dinner.

"_Hear ye, hear ye_!" shouted Isshin Kurosaki at the head of the table when everyone had their empty plates placed in front of him, "_I_, Isshin Kurosaki, head of the Kurosaki family, here by declare this night, Monday night, _Spaghetti night_!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now serve the damn spaghetti for God sake!" exclaimed Karin Kurosaki.

But Isshin interjected her with his accusing finger, "AH, AH! The guests are first!"

"YAY! SPAGETTI!" Yachiru shouted receiving her first share.

"Say thank you to Ichigo's sister, 'Chiru" Kenpachi instructed her as she began to dig her fork over the meatballs.

"Thank you _Ichi's sister_!"

Yuzu grinned at her back, "No problem Yachiru!"  
>"After this we're gonna play our monthly <em>Kurosaki Trouble Game Contest<em>! It's gonna be a super-califragilisticspiralitogious-embarrasing-family-fun-spectacular!"

"Oh, Lord, kill me now…" Karin shrugged.

After dinner ended and Isshin were distracted with his daughters, Kenpachi finished his meal, left the table and headed upstairs. Ichigo noticed this and followed him afterwards.

….

Kenpachi sat on the rooftop of the house, staring at the white moon over him and the light landscape of the town ahead in the horizon. He heard Ichigo coming from behind and didn't bother when the teenager sat beside him without uttering a word.

After long minutes, Ichigo was the first to break the silence, "Urahara and the others refuse to tell me what the Esquinas are." He said. Kenpachi didn't respond, "They have to do something with Aizen, right?"

Kenpachi shift his view from the moon to his feet, "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to help" he said.

Kenpachi nod. "We don't need any help"

"You guys are in my town." Ichigo said, "I'm in this like are not"

Kenpachi grinned, "Take it easy, kid. I was just kiddin'"

The Substitute Soul Reaper leaned to him and Kenpachi said, "Alright. I'll tell ya everything. You owe me a fight Ichigo"

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you have anything to say!<strong>


	11. Los Esquinas Renaceremos

**FINALLY****! SUMMER! I hope I can upload faster now! XD I hope you like this one. Grammar corrections are welcome!**

**I ain't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>11. Los Esquinas renaceremos.<strong>

**(The Esquinas will reborn)**

Kenpachi crossed his legs and arms ready to tell the tale, and with Ichigo waiting patiently like an obedient student, he began to say, "Before they called themselves Esquina, they were once loyal subordinates to Barragan Luisenbarn, the so called King of Hueco Mundo. Until Sosuke Aizen took over his crown and declared himself Lord of the hollows. The esquinas felt scandalous and disappointed of their king and how he lost his chair to a Soul Reaper. They weren't capable neither see their fortress fall into the hands of the enemy nor fight for their freedom. And so they left Las Noches without telling another soul about it. They fled into the deepest corners of Hueco Mundo until they reached the deserted valley called Esquina, where they founded themselves too far away from Las Noches's jurisdiction. But things were quite different there. Not even the air was normal. According to Kisuke Urahara, the reishi in Esquina is very different and far more antique than the reishi in the rest of Hueco Mundo."

Kenpachi paused a moment when a cold night breeze met with both the Captain's and Ichigo's face. The sounds of the distant city mumbled in the background, "Las Noches became the fortress of powerful Arrancars, whose reishi was superior to the others. All that new ever-growing reishi pushed everything else outward until the very borders of Hueco Mundo. All that concentrated reishi affected everything in Esquina. The composition of any being in there was altered, like what you humans call nuclear energy."

Ichigo scolded, "Nuclear Energy? How come _you _know that?"

Kenpachi glared at the teenager, "What? Do I look like a fucking _fool_ to you?"

Ichigo retracted at sensing his spiritual pressure rose in menace, "No! No, I never said that!"

Kenpachi's spiritual Pressure decreased back to normal, but his glare remained, "Let's just say I have too much free time in my hands_, kay_!"

There was an awkward silence before Zaraki continued, "When the Hollows were exposed and in constant contact with the reishi it affected them as well. The radiated reishi caused multiple effects on them: it gave them more strength and stamina. The more time they spend in Esquina their hierro skin grew thicker and they developed some new power we still aren't able to identify. And if that wasn't enough they also developed an extreme hunger: an unnatural desire for human flesh. The more time they spend in Esquina, the more serious their new qualities become. The monsters we had been facing were like a fourth seated officer. The real things are still in Esquina, waiting for the right moment to come out." Kenpachi's hand reached for a glass bottle he had next to him and raised it to his mouth for three long gulps.

After sighing he said, "But it won't be long enough until they soon peek out of their hideout, if really their hunger is _that_ bad."

Ichigo scoffed, "So it seams. Are they more then?"

"_An army more_", Kenpachi stated. He was smiling by the idea of fighting them all down, daydreaming of countless of strong Esquinas all against him. All of them just for him, and him alone. He took another drink of his bottle.

"Wa-wait! Is that _alcohol_?" Ichigo scolded, titling his head to a side, as he noticed for the first time he had it.

Kenpachi frowned and swallowed, "Hell no, kid. It's just soda."

Ichigo shrugged. And Zaraki cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What? Do you really expect me to drink with all those minors down stairs? Tch. I don't play does games, kid."

Another awkward silence took place between them. Kenpachi sometimes preferred admiring the moon at quiet times other than napping, and yet he wasn't in the mod for it tonight. His mind was dazed in confusion just by thinking about Unohana again. He wasn't at peace just remembering her far away from him, somewhere in the middle of that human city, sleeping indifferent to his constant wonders of what she was doing right now. He didn't felt right leaving her alone with a stranger in the state she was, guarding a child from the world. From him.

He still couldn't believe it. A child? How could this have happened? What if she were mistaken? What if it wasn't really a baby inside of her but a tumor? What if she were wrong all this time? What if she was just testing him, making sure he was the right man for her?

If so, he didn't even know for himself if he truly deserved her. No. A goddess like woman deserved something more than him, a bloodthirsty barbarian who would be in euphoria as the world collapses in chaos.

How can an angel fall for a demon?

Ichigo's yawn brought him back to reality, "I'm going to sleep" he said standing and stretching his arms, "I guess you'll stay there all night right?"

Kenpachi didn't make a sign of being alive. Ichigo sighed, "Oh, whatever. Goodnight"

"Hey" Kenpachi suddenly called. Ichigo turned back to the Captain. "Have you slept with Rukia yet?"

Ichigo's eyes popped out from his face, "WHA-? _Excuse me_?"

"Hmpf. I guess that's a no" he turned around and drank more soda, "You need to get some balls kid, if you wanna win her."

"Wha-? R-rukia is not some kind of trophy! And don't talk as if you know me!" with this he stumbled back down stairs, leaving Kenpachi chuckling down his own joke. Ichigo walked down stairs still blushing about Zaraki's comment when he crashed to someone short.

Ichigo was apologizing when he met with Rukia in the eyes. The Soul Reaper and the Substitute shrugged beneath their stares. It wasn't long until Rukia stepped back and stood straight, "Sorry. I-I just was, um…Looking for your sister."

Ichigo for the first time felt as embarrassed as her and decided to play along, "Oh. I-I see. But I think she's down stairs…with Dad."

Rukia's eyebrows rose on her forehead, "Oh, really. I-um. Hehe. I-I knew that."

Ichigo chuckled, "Yeah, right"

With nothing more said, Kuchiki turned on her heals down again to the living room when a hand pulled her elbow back, making her spin. On that moment Ichigo cupped her face inside his hands. Rukia's heart hammered against her ribs as her lungs lost air. Ichigo and Rukia's breath were mixed over their mouths when their lips finally had contact. Kurosaki pierced his mouth against hers making her legs melt beneath her. Rukia began to kiss him back, her hands climbed up in his chest. He trailed a hand inside her hair while the other went down her back. Rukia didn't know if they were running out of oxygen but his head started to feel dizzy. Ichigo on the other hand, began to lose control and let his tongue slip into her mouth while he pushed her against the wall, corning her. Rukia tried to gasp for air but Ichigo attacked her with more insistence. After what it seemed like hours Ichigo let go of her lips, keeping his face just inches from hers. Their eyes half closed, drunken with unexpected passion and dizziness that everything seemed to go in slow-motion. But as more time they spent sharing their breathing the more Ichigo realized what he just had done. Victim of panic he released her and stepped back until his back hit the other wall behind him. Rukia stared in shock.

Ichigo's eyes crystallized and he looked away, "I'm sorry." And he ran down stairs until she lost him on the first floor, and Rukia, with unspoken words inside her throat, was left alone leaning against the wall.

…

Retsu Unohana bowed to Orihime Inoue, who was brushing her teeth when she gave her a smile back, before closing her bed chamber. Once she lay on her bed, tugged her sheets up to her chest and closed her eyes she felt a familiar spiritual pressure with her. She slowly opened her eyes, "How long have you been there?"

Inside the dark room a second and rough voice was herd, "A while"

Unohana stood in a sitting position. Her long and loose hair fell from her shoulders and down her waist. Retsu stretched her arm to were the voice had come from, just beside the door, "Come with me" she said.

Obediently, a boot stepped out from the shadow until the whole hulking frame came to reach her small hand and pulled him to sit next to her. Kenpachi placed his arm over her shoulders. Both Retsu and Kenpachi lay their heads over the pillow, with their foreheads together. Retsu had a hand over his chest, "It has been a long time since we had free time together."

Kenpachi grinned in approval, caressing her shoulder with his fingers.

Retsu suddenly took his free hand and placed her on her belly, "Can you feel him?" she whispered, "Can you feel your son?"

Zaraki's fingers instantly felt the small spiritual pressure inside of her and shrugged. It always jumped when he touched the womb, as if it could feel him close.

And then Unohana brought him back to reality, "How are we gonna name him?"

"Name him?" he said, "Already, woman?We still don't know if it's a girl or a boy"

Unohana smiled, "Then we have to get _two_ names"

Zaraki scoffed. Great. Of all the things in the world, finding names wasn't his strong. And he had a good background to prove it. It had been a great deal of achievement to have found a good name for Yachiru and him back in the days in the Rukongai.

"I ain't good with names. I'm okay with whatever you choose, Retsu" he answered.

Unohana stared at him thoughtfully and grinned, "As you wish, my dear." She leaned to him and kissed his cheek hugging his neck. Zaraki then wrapped her in his arms kiss her on the lips.

After a long lasting kiss, Unohana changed places, now being on top of him to deepen their mouths, crushing her chest against him. Zaraki lowered his hand down her back, drawing her curves and hips until he reached her ass.

Their lips resounded when they separated, "What will happen when the General Captain finds out?"

Kenpachi chuckled, reaching the edges of Unohana's night gown over her thighs to pull it slowly up as he pulled his jean zipper down, "I ain't give a damn" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you have anything to say!<strong>

**Soul Candies are coming up next!**


	12. Soul Candy! Part I

**As always I beg your pardon on sintaxis (I don't know how its written in english) and grammar uses. I did my best and Im kind feeling dizzy today, so be grateful I published! Its long! I'm happy about it. In my country Comic Con is tomorrow and im exited XD! Im going as Rukia :D Wish me luck!**

**Me don't ownie Bleach**

* * *

><p>12. <strong>Soul Candy! Part I<strong>

In less than a week, the Kuchiki's Advance Unit faced the gravity of their mission for the first time.

The days were normally running when suddenly the sky zipped open to monsters from the other world coming in all sizes and shapes, all starving, with their open claws ready to fall over their first victim once they land. But by then, a zanpak-to went through their brains.

The Esquinas evaporated without knowing what hit them.

The Soul Reaper Captains were swift doing their jobs and still they founded themselves another hollow lost on town every time they had just finished with one. So when they reaped a hollow here they had to quickly go to reap elsewhere. But by looking up what they were dealing with they soon realized they had to change strategy, so they separated, even do it meant one Captain dealing with over ten Esquinas that multiplied in clones and ended up doubling in numbers.

Due to this the Lieutenants had to almost abandon their school undercover to attend to their real mission: assist and protect their Captains respectively. But the odds where turning against the Soul Reapers.

Hitsugaya was highly outnumbered. On a rooftop he could see the whole thing: dozens of Esquinas were now corning him and his only defense was his zanpak-to and his subordinate. When an Esquina came rushing towards him with its claws extended in front of him, Rangiku came between him to stop him with her sword to cut him. The thing was that when her blade made contact with the hierro it stopped short, like a punch against a stone wall. Rangiku stared stunned. By then the Esquina turned around and send her flying to stop on a wall where a door were. The Captain cried her name, taking vengeance on the hollow responsible.

Ever since then Lieutenants were declared useless on slaying Esquinas. However this wasn't the case of Renji and Yachiru. With Renji's bankai and Yachiru's prodigious skill the Esquina still didn't had a chance against them. This was one point in favor for the Soul Reapers. And just like them, there was a chance of having more Lieutenants, whose abilities were higher than the majority that could handle the situation.

Nonetheless, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads didn't saw the exchange of officers as a possibility for their true object was to protect the Seireitei, in which, in any emergency, could be targeted and invaded by the ever-evolving monsters. They couldn't risk wasting their best weapons in the World of the Living. In any exchange case, it would mean the retreat of the Captains from the World of the Living.

Yamamoto didn't order the return of the useless Lieutenants; on the contrary, their responsibilities fell harder over their shoulders: they had to protect their Captains at any coast with their harmless swords. But how could they protect their superiors from demons with a wooden stick?

The reaping of Esquina became a sleepless job. With their eyes sharp on any casualties, their minds working endlessly on building up new strategies to face their enemies and, at the same time, gather updates about their skills for Urahara to take notes on them. But it didn't work. On the battlefield they were just too many attacking at the same time that they couldn't stop to think; they couldn't even blink because at any moment another could attack from behind.

A week passed and the constant attacks made them surrender to the idea that they needed more recruits. By then Ichigo, the substitute, joined the battle and they had to admit that both him and his four eyed friend served well on gathering info for Urahara. In less than a day the former Captain of Squad Twelve decoded that this constant attacks were bare and unorganized.

"It is all a trap" he had said to the Captains on the phone because they couldn't leave their perimeters without risking that another emergency could catch them while they were reunited for strategy meeting, "Their just decoys of something big, something worse. It's all a plan of action, like the first move in a play of chess"

"What do you suggest us to do?" it was Byakuya on the other side of the line talking for the rest of his team that listened in the conference mode.

"The same thing that you've been doing all this time." Urahara responded, "Attack when they show up. The best strategy right now it's to play along as if we haven't noticed so that when they attack… we'll be ready."

The line drop dead when Kenpachi closed his phone.

This entire riot and the consecutive visits from the Esquinas were as exiting for him as a child set loose on a play park. He spend the free time between attacks in a good mood, always clinging to his sword and making conversation to his little and faithful lieutenant beside him, who was as happy as him only by seeing him in good mood.

For the Captain of the Eleventh, the Esquina were a good warm up exercise for their numbers, a constant activity that kept him in good shape and helped him clear his rustiness from being numb all those boring months back. But the Esquina's weren't strength, they were numbers. The numbers kept the game interesting for Kenpachi.

Due to the constant attacks, Unohana weren't able to separate time to see the father of her child. Kenpachi adored fighting so much that he didn't had any attention in his bruises and even if he were terribly beat up, he couldn't stop, for more Esquinas appeared. It only happened twice or three times that Retsu had to check on him and find him all covered in blood. Such a stubborn man! He let himself more openings other than the eye patch and the bells of his hair to make the fight all the more interesting. And by being maggots he had to let himself get some serious wounds here and there to be equal. By the time she arrived, Kenpachi had deep scratches, everywhere the skin were visible. Unohana just past through a heart attack by seeing him like that and go nuts and desperate while her lover only smirked and laughed at her.

"You look awful" he mocked talking about her desperate expression.

But this weren't funny business to her. She was actually scared. Scared of losing him as he let the Esquinas beat him down while having the capacity to crush them like a bug.

The only problem of loving him was that getting in danger was his passion.

"Awful you say?" she scorned as she worked her spell on his back, "Haven't you looked at yourself?" her spell went in deeper making Kenpachi nag in pain. This made her smile, "You can't keep doing this to yourself, Kenpachi! You should remember why we are here! You look pathetic compared to Captain Hitsugaya, and he's not even half your age!"

"Are you scolding me, Retsu?" by his tone she could guess he was smiling, "Oh, I love it when you're angry…"

"Oh, really?" with a brusque move of the spell he jerked straight again, wimping like a dog. Unohana never left her smile behind, "Then you must _adore_ me right now"

Oh she hated that man so much when he was like this, pretending to be someone he was not: a weakling.

It would've been so much easier if he behaved like the true man she knew he was inside! A caring man. The man she fell in love with.

Once she had finished Kenpachi turned around to steal a kiss from her, a good one, with tongue and everything. When he let her go he smirked at her with that face that made her go insane, before running in flash step back into his post.

She sighed. When his like this he seemed drunk rather than in good mood, and after that kiss she started to doubt if he really were sober.

She liked it though.

The Captains spend their day vigilant without winking. The Esquinas could appear anytime, anywhere. Thus their undercover were being replaced by empty chairs, absences, loss of communication…The humans that had contact with them other than Ichigo and his friends started to get suspicious by their sudden disappearing…

And thus Soul Candies came into action!

All the Liuetenant's and Captain's gigais resumed their interaction with humans without any delay while the real Soul Reapers took over the attack party.

However, the owners of the bodies were indifferent with what really was taking place with their identities down in the World of the Living. The Mod Konpakus took over their powers of image and got insane, and unfortunately Ichigo and his friends were the witnesses of everything.

One day at school, Renji Abarai's Soul Candy was talking to Tatsuki down at the hallway.

"Hey babe, when my master dies in his mission, could you be my pet for awhile, meow?"

At this Ichigo had to knock him down and drag him outside, although Tatsuki was about to knock him out herself. On that same day, Rangiku was flirting a guy that sold ice cream outside school and was about to pinch his butt just when Chad took her to his shoulders and ran down with her as she send kisses. Another time, Rukia had to use every power on her behalf to pull Hitsugaya's gigai out of a trash can, which he insisted it were safe.

"Safe from _what_?" she yelled, pulling his arm without success, "Come out of there _now_! You're going to miss your next class!"

"_NO_! THIS IS SAFE! I MUST NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE SAFE! IS SAFE THIS PLACE! IS SAFE! REAL SAFE!"

And if things couldn't gone any worse, every time Ichigo and his friends just put them out of trouble, Isane Kotetsu's gigai steeled them away from sight and made them serve her as if she was the head of an imaginary Yakuza. Things were getting out of hand by the end of the week and thanks to Isane's soul candy named Jack, Ichigo and Rukia were in detention with their homeroom teacher, which was a very awkward situation for Rukia and Ichigo did not addressed words ever since their last encounter. The kiss matter weren't spoken off, as if it really never happened and the only proof about it was their ignorance to each other. But after that horrid week, Ichigo cursed even with a wall, and Rukia didn't had anything else to do but to share her ears (and hope their fake-grudge will finally drop and everything could be forgotten).

"I've had enough of this shit!" Ichigo murmured to Rukia at detention, "We can't keep doing this forever! My reputation its gonna end thanks to those freaks!"

"Well, what do you expect us to do? Is not like we've got another choice. The Soul Candies must play along their roles, if not the enemy will get a hold of us!"

"How, dammit? They're just hollows! Is not like they've got strategies on getting into the Captains!"

Rukia sighed, "You're hopeless, Ichigo"

Yachiru's gigai was at the elementary school with Ichigo's sisters, fitting in with the humans like an ordinary girl with no problems. The only problem with Yachiru's Soul Candy named Kitty, was her uncontrollable obsession with getting shinny stuff for her _master, _a.k.a Yachiru. Anything shinny was of her preference: from other students' earrings to the trophies inside the crystal boxes in the hallways. When Ichigo's sisters asked her why she wanted all those things so bad, her excuse was always the same, "For my master, of course, it's a present for her funeral when she dies!"

And then Yuzu and Karin exchanged terrified looks.

Not very far from the elementary school, Retsu Unohana fought with her kido and flexible sword, slaying Esquinas with ease. Meanwhile her Soul Candy was sitting alone in Orihime's house living room, smiling at nothing, without moving _all_ day long.

Kenpachi on the other hand, voraciously killed, always laughing out loud over a highway full with human vehicles at high speed. Cutting here, slicing there, he couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun a whole week long. Near by Yachiru cheered for him like a cheerleader, jumping up and down without stopping. What both of them didn't know was that they were being watched by non other than Tito, Kenpachi's Soul Candy, who likes to stalk behind a bush on the street.

"Shesh, the bosh shure is aweshome" he sighed, wiping out his tears of gratitude, "I want to be jusht like him when I grow up!"

Elsewhere, the Esquinas kept coming out of gargantas that Byakuya sealed every time a new one emerged. As he fought gracefully with his Senbonsakura, his Soul Candy, Ginribbo spent his day sitting on a table. "Vegetables" were the only words he spoke before and after he had a drink of his tea. Urahara felt very comfortable with his company; he didn't ask any questions, gave any comments or criticize him in any way about his investigation. But as he sat back thinking about the Esquinas he wondered how the other Mod Souls were doing.

Suddenly a warning alarm rang. Kisuke stop short, stunned at what he saw now on the monitor: his radar indicated five other points of gargantas opening in Karakura Town in addition of the other four that the Captains were dealing now.

"Wh-what? This is too much!" he chocked, not being able to buy what he was seeing. In a heartbeat of a second, he grabbed his phone and dialed all the Captains numbers. In that instant another heavy spiritual pressure came down to him.

"This is more than just a strategy! They're trying to crush us down!" he spun his head, "Yoruichi! Tessai! We've got work to do!"

Not long after Urahara, Tessai and Yoruichi left the store in charge with the little Yuzu and Jinta; a hulking shadow peeked down at them from the ceiling of the shop. It was an Esquina with bony hands and square snarling teeth. "This is going to be easy" he sneered after the kids closed the shop door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if u have anything to say or point out!<strong>

**On the next chapter Old friends visit to give a little hand to the Captains, meanwhile the mission is gonna get more complicated with the dissapearing of some valuable objects...!**


	13. Soul Candy Part II

sorry for the late upload, but any way review guys! This one is long! Hope you like it!

Me no ownie Bleach!

* * *

><p>13. <strong>Soul Candy! Part 2 <strong>

**(The Ring)**

_CRASH!_

Kenpachi Zaraki fell like a rock over a parked car on a street, crushing it flat, destroying its crystal windows along and triggering the vehicle's alarm. The Soul Reaper captain slowly straightened up grunting. The car's alarm assailed his ears, making the agony in his head all the more annoying. Zaraki chuckled, raising his head up to the sky to gaze up at the Esquina who kicked him down, he felt thrilled. His back delivered short signs of pain to his brain every time he moved an inch. Now he could finally be equal to his adversary.

The Esquina that had dropped him down roared at him from above and Kenpachi rolled out from the messed up car without taking his eyes off from the hollow, "Nice one ye asshole!" he shouted, cleaning the blood off his lips with his wrist, "But I'm still standin 'ya freak! Is that the best you can do?"

The hollow roared once again, "Don't get too cocky, _Soul Reaper_!" he sneered, "I was just getting started!" and he lounged himself down, ready to make the Soul Reaper eat his words. But Zaraki was grinning at this response and stood there in place. When the Hollow's shadow covered the Captain, Kenpachi's fist meet with his face, sending the hollow backwards to crash an empty bus stop on the other side of the street.

Kenpachi Zaraki laughed before a second Esquina appeared in Sonido behind him and send him flying ass well to crash with a building with many windows. When he came down to the floor, the esquina planted his foot over his back. At this, Kenpachi vanished from the hollow's sight in flash step and was replaced by a katana on his throat, "Too many openings" he murmured right before he slashed his throat clean. Crimson blood jumped out of his wound right before he vanished into black smoke.

Suddenly, Kenpachi's fun came to an unwarned silence and he founded his job concluded. He cursed himself for ending it so soon and withdrew his katana. He went down the block while some humans were gathering around the destroyed car, bus station and wall retrieving their phones in panick. Kenpachi scoffed at them, worrying about those things were bullshit alone without comparing them to the danger he just saved them from being devoured by invisible monsters.

When he thought about this he realized something. He was actually saving these beings? Him of all Soul Reapers never considered himself as a helper and less a savior or a hero. Being a hero was foolish to him. Why risk a good fight for someone else who wouldn't return you the favor? Why was it necessary for some people to be acclaimed by inferiors just because he ended a fight abruptly to save someone? Fights to him were like an oasis in the middle of a desert. Why spoil it?

He would never consider himself a hero because he wasn't even fighting for anyone, just for sport, fun and passion. There was nothing else like it…Almost.

When he reached once again the sky above, he felt Retsu's spiritual pressure nearby along with her Lieutenant's and the absence of hollow presence. At this Kenpachi realized that, just as him, everyone else had finished their slaying. The town that for the past week had been raining of Esquinas was now suddenly silent and deserted. This rather than being a relief was disturbing, and this gave Kenpachi a funny feeling of something out of place, something strange uprising. But all those thoughts were watched away when he devised his woman from afar, a few feet downer than him. She was accompanied by her Lieutenant who seemed to be carrying her arm over her shoulder. He startled. She was leaning too much over her Assistant Captain. Was she injured? No. It couldn't be. She couldn't!

Without moments remorse he rushed down to his woman. Isane Kotetsu stopped and turned by feeling his spiritual pressure coming.

When he arrived by Unohana's side he saw her face: her skin was shiny, soaked in sweat, her eyes were tired staring at nothing and cheeks lost blood and were turning yellow. He was stupefied at seeing her like this. It seemed as if she couldn't see, but at sensing his presence, she smiled.

She slowly lifted her weak hand unto him, "Kenpachi-" she gasped and then her feet betrayed her. She fell to a side just before Zaraki took her into his arms away from her Lieutenant. Kenpachi embraced Retsu against his chest, staring down at her closed eyelids and her steady breathing. He remembered the time when they were at the Urahara Shop and she lost consciousness over him. It seemed like it had happened again.

"She passed out?" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

Kenpachi roze his head slowly, shooting he with a deadly glare, "Oh, really? What else would it be, ey?" he snapped, taking Unohana's legs to his arms, "You let her over did it, and I'm presuming that you knew that she was pregnant and that she can't waste too much energy battling! _You stupid fool_-!"

"Wha-? No! She was just following orders Captains Zaraki! S-she insisted on going to battle to help the humans! She knew the risks! I couldn't stop her! I-!"

"I don't need to hear your lousy excuses!" he snapped "You should've just done your duty as a lieutenant! Why are ya here for then!-"

ZASH!

Hot blood jumped over Kenpachi's eyes making him budge and step back as he looked away blinking. Retsu Unohana was still on his arms when he cleaned his eyes with his palm. When his eyes refocused...he saw Isane Kotetsu's chest pierced by a horn. The Fourth Lieutenant eyes and mouth were wide open. Her lungs were hit and without air she shocked, coughing blood over the horn on her chest.

Kenpachi stared startled. The giant weapon retrieved his trajectory. Isane gasped back falling down from the sky with a bloody hole on her body. When she fell from his view, the hollow that had stood behind her was revealed. He looked like a minotaur, only black and with a thick skull between two long horns. There were two empty pots of darkness were his eyes were supposed to be, and still Zaraki felt his glare on him.

Kenpachi was caught without breath, with his unconscious woman in his arms, his drawable sword in his waist and a huge grin on his face, "Hello there" Zaraki said, "I hope you're as strong as you're tall"

"Why, you don't seem to fear me, ey Soul Reaper?" the hollow said, "You should be afraid to be facing me."

"Why's that?" argumented the Eleventh Captain.

"My name is Cuerno, brother of Death, ruler of demise and master of screams" he said.

"You seem more like an Esquina to me" Kenpachi said as a-matter-of-factly.

"And you seem more like a squirl to me rather than a Soul Reaper Captain... and still your spiritual pressure its inmense"

"I'll take that as a compliment" scoffed Kenpachi.

The Esquina tilted his head to a side, "You should probably put your ally someplace else" he said regarding the fainted Unohana in Zaraki's hold, "_Unless_, of course, you want her to face the same faith as the other Soul Reaper...and that'll be just tragic considering she's with child."

Kenpachi frowned and looked down at her and then back at him smiling, holding Unohana tighter to him, "All right, now you're freaking me out..."

The hollow stared at him blankly, "You Reapers are like humans; too easy to read. Put your mate away before I squash you like the bug you are"

Kenpachi felt intimidated, "Tch. What makes you think I'm gonna listen to the likes of _you_?"

"If I were you I wouldn't said no to an offer like the one I'm giving you. I will say this one more time: put your mate away or both of you will die before you could even take hold of your infant"

Kenpachi chuckled, "_Make _me"

The Esquina lowered his head and a dark shadow marked his features, "Very well." In that instant a red circle of energy grew before his mouth. Kenpachi barked a laugh.

"Cero, ey?" he said.

And then the doom blast was triggered. Kenpachi clasped it in his palm and shove it a side. His haori waved behind him. Retsu's braid lifted with the wind pressure. The cero had crashed with a deserted park down below, lighting it in tremendous explosion and fire. Kenpachi could hear the humans' screams of panic and the upcoming sound of fire truck alarms.

When the hollow saw Kenpachi's eyes, they were burning like a demon's. His lover rest motionless in his arms, "Some cero you had there" he raised his voice so it'll be heard over the ruckus down below, "But is that all you've got Esquina?" he murmured, "I was hoping I could finally have a decent fight with ya without holding back..."

With that Kenpachi took his hand to his sword grip and drew it, holding Unohana with his remaining arm, "Please, don't disappoint me, Esquina. I'm counting on you"

For long minutes, Cuerno didn't utter a word, "You're quite different than the other Soul Reapers..." he observed, "You must be Zaraki Kenpachi"

Kenpachi frowned, "Huh? So I'm famous between you maggots too? Well what a surprise..."

"_Not_ famous" interjected Cuerno, "Just convenient for-"

CLANG!

Cuerno's arm was cut clean on his shoulder. His blood jumped out seconds later. Kenpachi frowned bewildered. The Esquina didn't seem tofeel any pain. He turned to face his new encounter.

It was a thin man with a red tie and golden long sleeve shirt. He had short and blond hair under a leather hat and a clever smile from ear to ear with a zanpak-to at hand.

Kenpachi had never seen the man face to face before, but only by looking at his characteristics he just knew who he was, "Shinji Hirako?" he was more annoyed than puzzled to see him here and now.

The former Captain of Squad Five moved his head to the Soul Reaper with his characteristic grin, "Hi there, Capn'! We finally meet at last. It has been a long time since I've been wishing to meet the great new Captain of the Eleventh. So how's life?"

"_How's life_? You have jus' ruined something real cool here!" Kenpachi responded.

Shinji raised his hat to see more clearly, "Oh... _My bad_, Capn'. It won't happen again." he said, "It just that you Captains take so long to finish things up that we got tired and decided to finish this ourselves. Hope you don't mind. We just can't go the Soul Society's speed anymore..."

"You are not allowed to interfere, so get out of my sight!"

"_Ouch_! How cold." Shinji said, "When they spoke about you they sure didn't mention you were_ this _mean to people."

"Jus' when they're messing with my dinner" he snapped, "Buzz off!"

"No way, I just got your attention. I ain't pulling out now"

"Then you should! Get away before I kill you along with this guy!"

"Ha! You wouldn't dare! I heard that you were tough but not_ that_ tough! But hey, is that Retsu Unohana with you? What the hell happened to her?"

"None of your business, kid! Bug off! You're not allowed to be here!"

"Who says? _You_? You have _no_ authority to mess with me. Anyway, instead of arguing with me you should be worried of that hollow behind you"

"Behi-?" and then Kenpachi interrupted himself and disappeared in flash step before the giant fist of the monster could land over him. Cuerno raised his head to the two Soul Reapers standing side by side and straighten up.

"You Reapers talk so much you forget about your adversary in front of you." The monster said, "Just like that I could've crushed you along with your mate, Soul Reaper."

"_Mate_?" Shinji turned his head to Kenpachi, "Did he just say _mate_?"

Kenpachi ignored Shinji. The Esquina took a step closer to them.

"I didn't know they were this familiar with us... But then again they've just got hard shell. No big deal on them." Shinji said taking a step closer as well.

Kenpachi turned to him, "Just what are you doing?"

"You should pull back." He said.

"The hell! _He is mine_!"

"I said pull back, dammit!" Shinji shouted, "I know this is your fight, but you've got a wounded soldier in your arms, and is Captain Unohana at that." he pointed out without facing him, "You take her to safety. I'll handle him 'till then, and you could finish him, or at least if you make it back before I kill him first."

"What makes you think I'm gonna listen to you" sneered Kenpachi with remorse.

Shinji gazed at him from over his shoulder, "You're not the only one that cares for Retsu Unohana."

Kenpachi said nothing. Meanwhile, Unohana continued breathing in his arms.

"Now, go, fool!" Shinji said facing the Esquina, "It's the visords' turn now."

And so Shinji launched himself to the Esquina and began to cut. Kenpachi turned on his heels, "Tch. Idiot", and he disappeared in flash step.

. . .

Unohana opened her eyes to a dark ceiling above her. Blinking to focus her sight she moaned and Zaraki who had been leaning against the door for hours raised his head and ran to her side, "Kenpachi..." she whispered when she felt his salty scent near her, "Kenpachi."

Zaraki took her palm inside of his hands, "I'm here." he said, "How ya feelin'?"

Unohana seemed to be too dazed to listen. When her eyes fixed in his she grinned and caressed his cheek, "Why are you so sad?" she asked, "Did I interrupted something?"

Kenpachi frowned, "Why aren't you even asking what happened to you?"

"There's no need. I already know." She said, "But the Esquinas-?"

"The Visords took over" Zaraki said, and then a feeling of remorse started to catch up with him again, "Those bastards" he cursed.

"This is Urahara Shop, isn't?" she said searching with her view any windows.

"Yes"

Unohana fixed her sad eyes on him again, "Was anyone injured?"

Kenpachi took a deep breath, "Your lieutenant w-"

"Isane?"

"No. Calm down. Don't push yourself again, shit"

"What happened to her?"

"She's alright. Urahara already threatened her wounds. But don't move. You already over did it.""

"No. I'm all right... don't worry about me Captain..."

"Lie. You're not okay. If you push yourself again…Retsu aren't you even listening to me?"

Unohana sat on her bed, "No time. I need to go back and see if everything its –"

"Hello Captain Unohana!" cried suddenly Urahara coming out from the door, "Are you feeling better, milady?"

Kenpachi turned his head around to him, "Don't shout like that!"

Urahara froze in place and cover his mouth with his paper fan, "Sorry" he went to Unohana, "I made super for you if you want some."

Retsu gave Zaraki a look but he wasn't facing her. She returned to Urahara and nodded, "Thank You" she pushed the sheets off from her and left the room.

Kenpachi met with Urahara at the door, "So she's pregnant" Urahara murmured behind his fan. Zaraki stopped short when he heard him.

"Her Spiritual Pressure has been quite unstable this days" he explained staring at him, "Are you the father?"

Kenpachi looked away and sighed, "Isn't it obvious?"

Urahara waited a moment to answer, "No." he said finally, "It's shocking actually. That's the point, no one is gonna expect this. Unohana is the kind of woman that keeps to herself a lot of things… and that includes her love and sexual life. No one is gonna find out that she had slept with you unless you inform this to the Old Man, which I suggest you should do before her belly grows."

"What the fuck! Don't poke your fucking nose! This ain't your business punk!"

"Yeah, sorry, I know…I'm just saying that this will go out to the light sooner or later. Captains marrying rukongai folk or lower ranking officers had only been seen four or five times in the Soul Society history… but Captains marrying other Captains is a whole other thing-"

"The fuck! I never said that I was gonna…" Kenpachi interrupted himself. His eyes froze and his mind slowed down. Suddenly he started to sweat and tremble. Those words were so heavy and hard to repeat. Marriage? _Marriage?_ The hell was that guy thinking? Who was he to say all those things to him? 'I-I never said I w-was gonna…go-nna…I- I never…ARGH! SCREW YOU!"

Kenpachi ran off, leaving Kisuke Urahara alone.

In the living room Yachiru was playing with her Soul Pack in her hands and when her Ken-chan went to the door she followed him to climb up unto his back.

"Where are we going Ken-chan?" she asked.

"To Ichigo's House" he snapped in bad humor.

This made her frown in sadness, "Aww, why are you so upset about, Ken-chan? Don't worry. We'll meet with Hollows again tomorrow, okay?"

He had to admit he was quite upset for the fun that stupid Hirako took from him, but that wasn't the reason he was so angry. In fact he didn't know the reason himself. Was it for what Urahara had said? Was it for…the Marriage thing he commented..?

No way! He would never! He never meant that! Ever!

But then again, why should he ever marry someone? He was as free as a bird! Being married was for people with weak minds that needed someone else to hold them tight in life. He wasn't weak. He didn't need anyone to feel stronger for the rest of his life.

Did he?

No. He didn't need to have a wife…Things were okay as they were now.

Besides, Unohana would never marry him. She would never change her life for him, or her last name, or her house…No. Things were going good without thinking of engagement and all that crazy bullshit.

Thinking about that was even a waste of time. What a waste thinking about all those romantic things, rings, cakes, celebration for what? Slavery? Never. Pointless.

Retsu Unohana…what are you turning me into?, thought Kenpachi as he turned on a corner to Ichigo's house inside his uncomfortable Gigai.

. . .

On the next morning, after Yachiru was off to school with Ichigo's sisters Kenpachi decided to go for a walk down town to see if there was any Gym what so ever that he could use to burn his laziness down. But after four hours of walking there and back again, he saw nothing of interest.

Humans were allway watching him as he passed by them. Kenpachi wondered if some of them could sense spiritual pressure like Ichigo's friends did. Some tattooed woman followed him with their horny smiles; some other men also stared at him horny. And then Kenpachi started to regret to have put on those tight jeans he took borrowed from Ichigo's closet that morning. He had never received so many stares in a day. But with time, it was just easier to ignore them all.

And then he walked in front of an elegant store and something caught his eyes and made him stop short. It seem to be a jewelry shop by the things on didsplay…but there was this one ring that had caught his attention and had Kenpachi hypnotize for long minutes. It was a silver ring with a blue zaphire incrusted on it. There was something of that stone that made Kenpachi think about Unohana. Was it the color? The size? The sensation it gave him only by looking at it? He didn't really know, but when he saw it a great and indescribable temptation to obtain it invaded him. Involuntary his hands fell inside his pockets, which were empty deep for his misfortune. But this didn't bother him. He didn't have in mind e what to do with it precisely, he just wanted it so bad for Retsu…Her eyes could match with that stone oh so well…

He made up his mind of buying it an hour later. But with what money? He didn't know how to use human money and less how much did the ring coasted. He was completely weaponless.

In that moment he heard a close roar.

He froze in place.

It was a hollow. His Soul Phone ran, and when he flipped it open and saw it's coordinates…it was right beside the store.

Kenpachi grinned pleased. This made his job easier.

He walked down the side walk and founded an alley to his left. The spiritual Pressure had come from there. When he fixed his view the first thing he saw was a arm…desmembrated arm over a bloody spot on the floor. When he kneeled beside it and touched it he realized… "It's human"

A low snarl made him his muscle stiff. He slowly lifted his view and saw two yellow eyes shining against the dark end of the alley. It seemed to be an Esquina for no ordinary hollow would eat human flesh. At the monster's feet rested the remains of what had been a teenage girl, all scattered beside some trash cans and squiring rats.

Kenpachi grinned at the beast. What timing. Just when he needed to discharge his bad mood on something else this thing appeared like fallen from the sky. The Esquina roared at the man as he retrived his hand to his back pocket to snatch his Soul Candy Pack…and he felt nothing. He frowned puzzled, digging deep into his pockets on the search for the Candy that will set his Soul along with his sword free when he suddenly…couldn't find it.

It was gone.

Imposible! He could have sworn he had put it in his pants that morning. How could it possibly disappear just like that when he needed it the most? "Dammit!"

In that instant he was taking a back. Now the hollow fell from hell. The Esquina lure closer to the Captain. He was now more burnable that the low Spiritual Pressure lieutenants and as doomed as that girl torn open on his feet.

But even do his life was truly as risk as never before, Kenpachi chuckled. This was an awesome disadvantage; one that would lead him to something interesting…Something even mortal.

But then he thought about the ring he wanted to give Retsu…and he decided to minimalize his injuries just this once.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> : This is the longest chapter yet. I sacrifized a lot to get it done, nevertheless no one reviewed so I bet no one liked it or it wasn't good enough. So I am kind of sad and I'm entering this story in a temporal hiatus untill I bring my hopes back on...

But I still accept comments so leave one if you have something to say...


	14. Soul Candy! Part 3

**Im Back, with a new chapter and a grudge for reviews. Seriously if I wait for them to come I will never publish another chapter so...this chapter is for you the one who clicked on this story and read it although the redaction stinks and the writter isn't really good at it's job.**

**But I specially dedicated to one of my best friends who its very faithful to this story and she owes me a digital drawing of Kiyoshi. Mariel this one is for you.**

**I do not own bleach.**

**PV : Kisuke and Kenpachi**

* * *

><p>14<strong>. Soul Candy! Part 3 (The Plan B)<strong>

The phone was ranging at the Urahara Shop. The owner, yawning and stretching his arms over his head, stood up lazily to answer it, "Urahara Shop, how may I help you today?" , he asked not trying to hide his sleepy voice.

"Urahara what is the meaning of this?" Kisuke startled, he had never heard Toshiro Hitsugaya's voice so angry.

Urahara rubbed his eye, "_What_? Ow, c'mon, take it easy Captain…What did I did now?" "_Take it easy? Are you asking me to take it easy?_-"

"Please and thank you." Urahara sighed, "Now, what did you sa- oh! Wait, I have another call. Please hold Captain Hitsugaya."

"_Wha_-wait! _No_! KISUKE, IS AN EMER-?"

With a button, Urahara took the other line, sighing. Boy what a morning, "Urahara Shop, how may I hel-?"

"Kisuke Urahara" snapped a fragile and knife-like voice. Urahara shifted the phone to the other ear.

"W-well hello, Captain Kuchiki." Urahara smiled, hiding his anxiety, "How may I-?"

"No time for foolish talk." Byakuya interjected in the other line, "My Soul Candy is gone missing and I hope you have an explanation."

Urahara blinked, recomposing himself, "Beg your pardon? …_Gone_? What do you me-? _Oh_, sorry, another call please hold." Urahara sighed, what was with the Captains today? Last week they let their gigais wander around town all alone and making a commotion with the human's police men involved. Now they just happened to lose their things all of the sudden and called him to blame it all on him? _Shesh_, talk about gratefulness. With this in mind he once again pressed the button on the phone and took it to his ear, "Urahara Sho-?"

"Kisuke, _you son of a bitch_!" this voice really made Urahara jerk back to reality. It was a rough and pissed off voice.

"…_Ouch_. That hurt. What gives? Why are you treating me so badly-?"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SHI- Hold on a minute!" From the other side of the line Kisuke heard the distant and tremendous sound of metal against concrete, the hiss of a hollow and the grunts of the Captain of the Eleventh. It heard like a karate movie going on.

"Captain Zaraki I don't have time for you right now, the other Captains are calling me and it looks like they can't find their Soul Candy." Urahara made a pause to look up at the ceiling but instead of a response from the other line he herd more cursing and the crashing of crystals. Urahara sighed taking a sit on a cushion, "If this is about yesterday I didn't mean to bug into your sexual life with Captain Unohana. I just found it a bit amusing-"

"…WHAT? WHAT WAS THAT?"

"OH, no,no it's nothing! Haha! Please hold." Pressing the button again he founded himself back again into Hitsugaya's line, "So how may I-?"

"Urahara! MY MOD SOUL HAS GONE MISSING! I CAN'T SEEM TO FIND IT! DID YOU TAKE IT AWAY?"

Urahara scoffed. There it was; _The Blaming_, "What? _Your_ Soul Candy? Ha, bloody ha. For _your_ information, mister-Captain-smarty-pants, once a customer buys my merchandise there's no devolving whatsoever according to my Shop Agree-"

"CAN'T YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING AND LISTEN TO WHAT I'M TELLING YOU?"

Urahara holds back his tongue and recomposes into seriousness, "I'm listening," he said in an unconvincing tone, like a child promising he won't take cookies from the cookie jar in private.

On the other side of the line Toshiro takes a deep breath, "There are five of them. One is with me and the others down town. They appeared out of nowhere. It seems like the Esquina have developed a clocking ability of some sort. Rangiku is distracting one while I talk to you. We can't get out of our gigais! We need another pack of Soul Candy _now!_"

Urahara nodded once, "Coming right up. Hold on" he lifted unto his feet and went straight for the supply dorm. Once between the racks stumbled with old boxes of expired merchandise he read out loud for the box of the Soul Candy. When he reached the rack against the wall he froze in place and gasped. The telephone fell from his fingers and crashed solid against the floor.

Ururu lay over a pool of blood with her ghostly eyes glued on the roof and one hand outstretched beside a torn opened box that read _Soul Candy_. Urahara ran to her and knelled beside her, taking his fingers to her neck. Her pulse was still there! Urahara, completely panicked, screamed with all his force, "TESSAI! TESSAI! JINTA-!"

He interrupted himself realizing something: the blood on the floor looked slightly dry, meaning that this hadn't happened just now. He stared at Ururu's pale face. He could have sworn she had served him breakfast not an hour ago.

At this Tessai and Jinta's spiritual pressure and footsteps came into the room. Urahara jerked his face up at them. Tessai stopped short and Jinta crashed to his side. The two of them gasped, Jinta's eyes going round and heart beat stopping, "_U-Ururu_?"

Tessai frowned and spun his head towards the door. Following his stare, between the boxes Urahara could see another Ururu standing with her hands together at the door, perfectly normal.

"What's wrong Jinta?" she asked, but then her eyes fixed with Urahara's peeking right through the boxes. And then her face lightened up with a smile from ear to ear and her eyes blinked black.

Urahara glared at it. His grip clenched his staff, "Scream, Benihime!"

BAM!

Kenpachi spitted on the floor. Blood fell like veins over his arm and as he walked slowly out of the hole in the wall he crushed into the light of the day crawled over him between dust and darkness, "C'mon you son of a bitch! You have to do better than just throw me against walls"

The Esquina snarled at him back.

Kenpachi closed his wounded fist and ran with his mortal feet to the monster. But the Esquina shoved him away like a ragdoll. Kenpachi fell rolling six feet away. He stopped with his fingers clutched into the ground. "Shit! This fuckin' gigai!"

The Esquina laughed. Kenpachi raised his glare back at him. This fight started to stink for him when he wasn't being able to enjoy it. He loved cutting. He wanted his sword. This hollow seemed to be familiar with his intentions and just shoved him away like a mosquito, which was pretty annoying and he didn't had to go into it if he used flash step or if he had a sword at hand he could also have the entire monster's attention fixed on him. But instead of all that he was stuck on the body of a mere human. He was tied into a chair like this.

It was as if he had once been a god and suddenly fell into the unfamiliar and limited cells of a human.

Kenpachi stood once again on his feet giving his back to the street while at the other end of the alley the hollow still chuckled at him, "What's the matter now, twerp? Ya' feelin' tired already?"

"This is too boring for me that's all" he didn't know why he had to answer that, but once he did the Esquina started laughing again.

"Oh, really? 'Cause it looks like you're a lil' bit more tense over there."

"Ha! Same over here"

"…Don't get too cocky human. You have just been lucky to survive up until now!"

Kenpachi stared at him puzzled, "_What did you jus' called me_?"

"Captain!"

Kenpachi spun his head into the end of the alley.

A petite raven girl in her school uniform was standing in his direction with a red glove with a skull on her hand and the street with the light of the day behind her like an aura. Kenpachi stared at her realizing it was the Rukia girl. In any other occasion Zaraki would penalize at any other soul who bump right into his fight. Luckily for her this wasn't the case. That glove in her hand was just the right solution he had been waiting for.

The hollow behind the alley snarled at the new comer and Rukia nodded once at the Captain of the Eleventh before running down the alley to him. Kenpachi did the same. With Rukia's outstretched gloved hand and Kenpachi's running she crashed with his chest and a second Zaraki came right out of bolts of electricity from the other body.

The Esquina gasped and stepped back. The bloody body the monster had encountered was now lifeless at the floor. The new man with his hair rose in spikes and a white haori took his sword to his shoulder and turned to him. The Esquina took one more step back. Even do the man wore an eye patch he could feel the eyes of an assassin glaring back at him.

Rukia heaved Kenpachi's gigai from the floor from his arm pits, "We'll see you at Urahara's when you finish, Captain" she said pulling the body out of the alley.

Kenpachi scoffed, "'Bout time." He glared at the hollow significantly, "What was that you called me again?"

. . .

Retsu Unohana's spell beamed over Ururu's chest as Tessai and Urahara circled her. On the sliding door only Jinta's shoulder was visible as the miserable kid sat cornered from the others in the darkness of his guilt and deem of his failure to protect, a desire that everybody shared in the after effects of a trap.

In that someone came running to the room. Urahara raised his eyes. Ichigo stood panting in front of him. His school uniform and the time of the day told Urahara Ichigo wasn't there without ditching a class of his.

"What happened?" Ichigo rose his voice, "The guys left school and they haven't returned and now your store was attacked and no one tells me? What's going on here?"

"What is going on here is none of your concern, Ichigo Kurosaki"

Ichigo spun his head. Byakuya Kuchiki had just arrived at the shop in his Soul Reaper prescience followed by Renji also as a Soul Reaper, Hitsgaya and Rangiku who join Urahara and Tessai by watching Ururu get treatment.

"These are Thirteen Court Guard Squad affairs in which you are not welcomed" the Head of the Kuchiki Clan said coldly.

Ichigo frowned, "_Not welcomed_? Are you kidding me? Then what have you've been doing calling me to help you all this week?"

"Is nothing personal, kid"

Ichigo looked at the hand Kenpachi placed over his shoulder, "You jus' come in handy at times."

The teenager frowned, feeling a little bit of a betrayal in him. Kenpachi patted his shoulder to cheer him up while Yachiru smiled at him from Kenpachi's shoulder.

"What exactly happened to her?" asked Rangiku to Urahara.

The fromer Captain of the Twelve Squad stood up to stare at everyone, "It seemed as if she was attacked when she surprised him stealing and tried to stop him"

"_Him_?" Renji asked.

"What did they steal?" Ichigo asked fully awere that it was the Esquina's doing.

Urahara leaned against the wall taking a deep breath, "An Esquina manage to get inside my store disguised as Ururu to steel all my Soul Candy ware."

"What?"

"Why the hell would they want that?" asked Zaraki.

"Maybe because they're cute Ken-chan"

"It seems like they are trying to slow us down by trying to find a weakness" Urahara explained, " He escaped but what truly bothers me is that they know of both the existence of this store and about our equipment. What leads us back to the idea that there might be a Soul Reaper among them."

"And just who that would be? We defeated Aizen and his men" said Hitsugaya, making his lieutenant look significantly up in his way.

"May I suggest a solution to our Gigai problems?"

Everyone turned into Unohana who had stopped treating Ururu to turn around and join them.

"What is it Captain?" Urahara had an expectading look on his face.

Unohana placed her hands together over her lap, "What if we used the _defective_ Mod Souls you've got. You said the Esquina didn't snatch them because he didn't know they were Soul Candy."

"It was an unlikely assumption but that's correct!" he turned to the other Captains who were clueless, "That's an excellent idea! You will use the defective mod Souls I've got." Urahara crossed the room and peeked his head to the hallway, "Ririn! Kuroro! Noba! I've got a special assignment for you!"

He didn't know why, but Kenpachi had a bad feeling about those names.


	15. The Love Remedy

I have been tempting lately on deleting this story, but for me more than actually being readed its being written. Writing is more important than anything. But I'm tired of that 23, that's officially my unlucky number.

Once again I dedicate this to you, whoever you are and keeps supporting silently this story. Thank you.

Warning in this chapter folks!

I own nothin, jus the plot and the esquinas.

* * *

><p>14. <strong>The Love Remedy<strong>

"_Seriously_? _This_ is your plan?"

The Captains looked in Kenpachi's way. Unohana's eyes fixed on his. Urahara smiled, "Not bad, huh? This is Ririn" the chicken smiled at them, " Noba" the turtle nodded once, "and Kuroro"

"How do you do?" asked the rabbit to them with an awfully loud tone of voice.

Kenpachi scoffed.

It could have been worse, Kenpachi thought when he was presented to the little things he wasn't sure what they were. Then again they were a mouth less turtle on two feet, a weird chicken with a hood and a lousy strange rabbit.

"Nice to meet you all" Unohana smiled at them, "My name is Captain Retsu Unohana of Squad Four and this," she pointed at the Captains, "Are my fellow comrades Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of Squad Six, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad Ten and Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad Eleven"

"Oh look! I've seen you before!" the rabbit cried addressing Hitsugaya, "You're that small kid from the other day at Soul Society!"

"Watch your mouth would you?" Hitsugaya growled, "And I'm not small giving it to a guy of your position…"

"Ignore him, he's just a blabber mouth" Ririn said.

Yachiru was delighted with those things, whatever they were, "Look, Ken-chan! Talking _Dollies_! I want the pink one, Ken-chan!"

So that's what they were, "Your going to make us carry _toys_?"

The little animals looked at each other, completely rebellious, " HEY! We are _not_ toys!…We are Mod Souls _inside_ of toys, _got that punk_?" the chicken snapped raising her feathery fist in front of her face while being hold back by the elbows.

"Take it easy, Ririn," the Turtle said.

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow. So now she had guts too? Even if she was a small stuffed animal she didn't had any sing of weakness to his figure. He got to admit that that was surprising. He never could have guessed puny animals made out of cotton could have the guts of a well and grown agrssive person.

"Hey, Hattie!" called out Yachiru waving her hand in front of her face.

Urahara raised his eyes to her, "What is it lieutenant? Is something the matter?"

"There are only _three_ stuffed animals and _four_ Captains!" Yachiru said frowned, "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Good point, Yachiru. Hey what gives Kisuke?"

Urahara smiled, "Calm down. Don't worry; I've already got it covered…Ichigo is going to help you with that."

"I think it's a brilliant idea" Unohana out spoke, turning all the attention to her while Zaraki gave her a long look.

"It's all I can think about at the moment. For now you'll have these mod souls with you at all times." said Urahara, "At least until I can figure out what happened here and catch up with the intruder-"

"I'm going to do it"

Urahara was interrupted and turned his face to the door. Jinta stood firm with mad eyes giving up all tears just to look up back at people, "I'm going to look for the one who did that to Ururu and I'm going to make him pay."

Urahara gave him serious eyes, "That's not your decision. You're going to stay here with me while Tessai goes after him."

"No! Ururu was hurt because of me! I need to mak-!"

"You're wrong. You didn't hurt anybody"

"Yes I did! I could have protected her!"

"It's not your fault Jinta."

"Liar!" cried the boy turning around and breaking a run.

"Jinta! Jinta-!" Urahara called out for him in vain. The kid was too far away to hear. The owner of the shop gave a glance to the Captains and downcast, with shame preventing him to face them. The eyes of the Captains were too heavy, "I wish you luck to all" and he left with his hat covering half of his face.

Zaraki sighed, now Kisuke was probably going after the boy after all that.

"Poor, kid" murmured Yachiru, sad herself.

Kenpachi frowned at her, "Why?" he asked her.

Yachiru said, "I don't know, he just looked sad that's all…"

Kenpachi kept staring at her for long minutes and went to Unohana. She also looked like she was touched by the earlier scene; she had her eyes glued in the door both Jinta and Urahara had disappeared into with her hands folded over her chest. Kenpachi stared at her. He hadn't seen her so sad since…

He scoffed and looked away. Everything seemed too ridiculous to him.

…

Unohana never came out of the Urahara Shop and after Kenpachi almost made it to Ichigo's House he felt unease. He sent Yachiru ahead and turned back to the Shop. When he arrived the sun had set and the orange sky began to darken and fade into dark blue. They had decided to stay out of their gigais for patrol so he easily founded her spiritual pressure and herd a sob coming from a small dorm he sensed her spiritual pressure.

He leaned his ear on the door and knocked twice, "Retsu, it's me. Open up."

The sobbing stopped and Zaraki knew he had been herd. Then he waited. Her spiritual Pressure calmed as if by the prescience of another very crushing spiritual force was the only remedy she needed.

After long minutes, Kenpachi sighed at the floor, "Retsu would you please open up? I'm too tired for this shit. You need me know and I ain't going to leave this spot until you open up"

At that the door slid open and Kenpachi leaned away from it. Retsu Unohana was right in front of him, with red cheeks and pale lips. Zaraki regarded her.

"What's wrong Captain?" she asked.

He cleared his throat, "I am supposed to ask you that don't you think?"

Unohana touched her cheek, "This is normal for a woman with child. How about you? Why are you here?"

Kenpachi frowned taking one step closer to her, "I want to be with you." He said sliding the door hut behind him, "It's been a long time since I've got you with me" he murmured over her face.

Unohana chilled under his warm and salt breath, "Well now we can't. We are in a mission and we mustn't distract ourselves…"

Kenpachi cupped her face inside of his hands, merely touching her lips with his mouth, swallowing her soul, "It's too late for that…" he said beginning to kiss her hungrily. She quickly placed her hand on his nape pushing him deeper. He smiled, "Desperate…ey?"

She gasped, "I missed you…" this made him smile even more.

"I more to you…" he murmured kissing from her chin to her neck. His tongue was wet and cold against her skin. She closed her eyes. Kenpachi cornered her against a wall. Kissing her neck has always been difficult but when he finally could manage to pull her braid out of the way and by the look of that mouth watering skin it has been all worth it. Her hair left a sweet scent of perfume fresh, perfect for him.

Zaraki lowered his hand from her neck down to her collar bone. She shivered in response as he went lower pulling her shukahusho down as he went. With the other hand he untied her waist band and let it fall to the floor. He opened her shukahusho, always looking down at her eyes as they half closed and her breath sharpened. When she felt a sudden chill on her breasts Zaraki's crashed his mouth over hers. He tossed his clothes aside until they both fell on the cold floor.

Her skin was pale moon in contrast with his sun-kissed arms. Their panting bounced on the walls. Their sweats covered their skin as they pressed each others bodies together. Kenpachi's hand went down to her belly where he felt the second spiritual pressure inside of her beating between them. He placed his knee between her legs to slip them apart. He released her lips and she panted.

He had one hand reaching for support next to her face. Their faces were far enough to look at each other clearly. He placed his hand between her legs and she moaned. Then he entered without warning and after a long time her pleasure escalated and then she gasped. Kenpachi's heart was running a thousand miles an hour. He shut his eyes closed, his head and chest were so intoxicated that he thought they were about to explode. His contained pleasure burst in a loud groan. Then finally he fell over her, panting on her ear trying to catch his breath back while he lay over her body, defeated by pleasure, "I love... you..." he had gasped with his eyes still closed.


	16. No Longer a Secret

Lately I've felt like I ain't writing well. Tch, I need to read more. My grammar kinda stinks on this one.

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p>16.<strong> No Longer a Secret<strong>

Kenpachi placed his haori back on his shoulders. The night was already set on a near by window and Kenpachi thought about Yachiru without him at Ichigo's house. Zaraki hoped Yachiru was taking good care of the kid on his behalf. He turned fixing his haori when he noticed Unohana had been smiling right at his way. "What?" he smiled back, "Enjoying the view?"

Unohana laughed at the floor, "I was actually thinking of what you said earlier." She said.

Kenpachi sniggered, "About what?" he fixed his sleeve.

Unohana raised her head, "About you telling me that you loved me."

The Captain of the Eleventh raised his head, sudden realization crossing his face. "What?" he whirled around to face her, "Come again?"

Unohana's eyes were beaming, "You said that you loved me for the first time…"

Kenpachi frowned, "What? _I did_? When?"

"You don't remember?" Unohana asked puzzled.

Zaraki swallowed dreadfully, Unohana didn't seem to be lying. Suddenly Kenpachi's world was all coming down. What had pushed him into this? Just what had pushed him to such boundaries? Did he really say that without knowing what he was doing? Lie. It all looked like a lie to him. Kenpachi's hand went to his nape as he whirled his face to the floor. This was completely messed up.

Did she just say that? Did _he_ just say what she said?

"What is it?"

Kenpachi startled, "N-nothing, nothing…" he sighed, "It's nothing really"

Retsu Unohana laughed and walked next to her lover. Kenpachi in his bewilderment hadn't realized Unohana had kissed him on the cheek, "It's okay if you don't remember." She took his chin making him face her. At meeting those deep blue eyes of hers, Kenpachi felt his mind leaving him as he swam deep within her soul, "You were too high to even notice what you were doing."

With that she released his chin, and left him. Kenpachi was still staring at the place she had once in, frowning. "…Wait-What?" he spun his head back to her, "What do you mean by-? Hey!" he began to follow her, "Retsu, I'm talking to ya!"

Unohana slid the door open, laughing, "I know, but…" she peeked her eye over her shoulder, "Do you really want to know the noises you make when we have sex, Zaraki?"

Kenpachi's jaw dropped, "W-_What_? I-I'm not talkin' about-! You-You-! THE HELL! I AIN'T DONE ANY NOISES!"

Unohana entered the hallway, laughing at the ceiling, "Whatever you say Captain Zaraki." She chuckled, "You get teased too easily, Captain. You should be more careful"

"You're the one that should be more careful, woman. Besides…I don't do any noises…you're the noisy one"

"Ha! Want me to mimic the sounds you make?"

"_NO_!"

"Really? I'm an expert in those" Unohana said as a matter of fact.

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow at her, "You're annoying. Why won't you just drop it, we both know you just like when I do it."

Unohana stared at Kenpachi for long minutes while her whole face felt hot.

"Good evening Captains!"

Kenpachi and Unohana stopped short and regarded a blond man drinking tea on a small table inside the living room. Kisuke Urahara was smiling from ear to ear back at them, "_Did you grown-ups had fun_?" he asked in a sarcasm tone.

Kenpachi glared at him, "Wha-? What the hell is that suppose to mea-?"

An awkward silence set between them, in which both Kenpachi and Retsu realized Urahara was sitting there having tea fully aware of what had happened next door.

"Thank you for your discretion, Urahara-san" bowed Unohana.

Kenpachi shot her a look, "Discretion? Discretion my ass! He's not even!"

"Don't worry, Captain Unohana" Kisuke said taking the glass to his lips, "My ears happened to be blocked by dirt today…"

"Thank You. It won't happen again" Unohana promised.

"…What?" Kenpachi startled thinking it was something else, "It won't?"

Unohana glared at Zaraki with her smile, "It won't happen again, right Captain Zaraki?"

Kenpachi shrugged, "No! No…Yeah. Whatever"

'No, no. I don't mind, Captain Unohana" said Urahara, "My house is for guest and if the guest have needs I really don-"

"Discretion, Urahara san!" interjected Unohana with a loud tone of voice, "Discretion."

Urahara raised his hands "Sorry, sorry…"

"We'll leave now. Kenpachi."

"Yeah…"

"Hey! Captain Unohana, before you go…"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations on the baby!"

Happiness crossed Unohana's face, "Why, thank you! How did you know?"

"Well your spiritual pressure can't hide it anymore…Good luck!"

…..

"Ichigo, why aren't you eating with us?"

The teenager sat with his elbows over his knees looking all dreadful and lost in thought while he stared at nothing but his shoes, "No thanks, Yuzu. I'm not feeling so hungry."

Yuzu hummed in sadness, "What's wrong?"

"Don't bother Yuzu" Karin interjected, playing with her chopsticks, "He's probably having one of those teenager crises right now. Don't give food to the lion. Yachiru seems hungry on the contrary." She pointed at the small girl that ate rapidly, not bothering to use her chopsticks, "Give her Ichigo's food."

"Allright. Hey, Yachiru. When did you say your dad was coming?"

At that the front door opened and everyone raised their heads to the new comer. Kenpachi was back on his gigai and looked at nothing as he took of his shoes and crossed the living room, "Zaraki-san, dinner's ready for you!"

Kenpachi woke up from his thoughts to look up at the girl, "Hm." He nodded, taking a seat next to Yachiru who left her food to stare at her weary Captain.

"What's wrong, Ken-chan?" Yachiru whined.

"Nothing…just a headache"

Yachiru frowned, "Is it about Lady Uno?"  
>Kenpachi regarded her, "Yes"<p>

Yuzu placed the plate of food in front of Kenpachi, and he distractingly began to eat. When they finished Kenpachi left for the stairs with Yachiru right behind him.

"What happen, Ken-chan? Did Lady Uno and you have a fight?"

"No…She-" Kenpachi interrupted himself. Unohana and the creature inside of her haunted his thoughts. He tried to keep that fact at bay, and still it chased him everywhere he went, "…Unohana is pregnant" he said to the small girl.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT? LADY UNO? WHAAAAT! A BABY!" Yachiru gasped with her hands on her cheeks, "YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" she shouted with her peaky voice, "I'M HAVING A LITTLE BROTHER!"

"Hey! What was that?" Ichigo's voice was herd from down stairs, "Who's pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" Yuzu joined in, "Who?"

"That's what I'm asking! Hey, Kenpachi! Who's pregnant?"

"Ichigo, I didn't know you were so gossipy"

"Shut up, Karin! I'm not gossip!"

"Oh, sure, sure. Whatever you say"

"Hey, Ichi! Lady Uno is pregnant!" shouted Yachiru from the stairs.

"SHHTZ! Yachiru!"

"WHAH? _Unohana_? _Pregnant_? NO WAY!"

Kenpachi groan. He should have told Yachiru to keep it as a secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Grammar corrections welcomed!<strong>


	17. The Man who wanted to know

**My nightmare its catching up with me...August is coming! Oh no! The horror! I don't want it to come! I don't want to see my art teacher's face yet! XP God help meee!**

**I do not own bleach, just the plot.**

**Thank You Dreadful virtue for your support!**

* * *

><p>17. <strong>The Man who wanted to know how they will react.<strong>

Yachiru hummed a happy song to herself while lying on Ichigo's bed. Her tutor sat beside her with his arms crossed over his chest, regarding the small and yellow stuffed lion thoughtfully. Ichigo had Kon dangling as he held him in front of the Captain, but the mod soul was melting in sweat and stuttering like a hopeless bug facing the devil.

"It's better than nothing" Ichigo told him, "You'll get used to him" and he tossed him the teddy. Kon screamed in the air and when Kenpachi caught him in mid air with his fist he squealed.

Kenpachi observed the stuffed animal in his hand thoughtfully with Yachiru peeking over his shoulder, "He suits you Ken-chan!" Yachiru sniggered.

Kenpachi watched her puzzled, "A lion?"

"Lions look a lot like you!"

Zaraki couldn't help but smile at the compliment. Lions were mighty and ferocious, just like him in battle.

On the other hand a stuffed lion was just plain stupid, "In my opinion, he's just a yellow monkey"

At that the mod soul became angry and began to shake his hands angrily, "ARE YOU BLIND? I'M NOT A MONKEY! I'M A LION, YOU HEAR ME? L-I-O-N! LION!"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you," Ichigo sighed wearily at the captain as he sat in front of his computer and turned it on, "he kinda has a little temper there, so…good luck"

Kenpachi closed his fist over the teddy's mouth. Kon's screams came out muffled and more insistent but it was easier to ignore, "Anything else you forgot to tell me about this _thing_?" the Captain snarled.

Ichigo whirled on his chair, staring at Kon for long minutes while thinking about his breast obsession problem, "Nope. It's all yours" he said whirling back again to his computer monitor.

Kenpachi sighed and released the lion. Kon fell like a rock to the floor with a squeak, "So I'm just going to take him everywhere I go?"

"Yeah. In case of an emergency…"

Kon straighten up on the floor and jumped over the bed right next to the lieutenant, "Let me tell you something _pal_," the lion raised one of his paws to the Captain, "_I'm_ the best Mod Soul you can get, in other words you're lucky to have me as your comrade!"

Kenpachi glared at the mod soul, leaning forward to it, "Let me tell _you_ something _pall_," he snarled, "while we are working together I'm going to make some things clear; first of all, when addressed you _will_ _only_ call me Captain Zaraki, understood? Not _pal_, not _dude_, _Captain_ Zaraki!" Dead silence, "_Second_; if you get so much as distracted or you don't follow my orders you will taste the sweet bits of hell, got that, punk? Third, I'm not your equal, and fourth, questions made, ass kicked, w_as I clear_?"

Kon swallowed hard, with eyes widened, "Y-yes, sir" he stammered.

"Good" Kenpachi stood up from the bed and headed for the door, "C'mon Yachiru, time for bed."

"Right!" Yachiru jumped from the bed and followed his the door was closed behind the Soul Reapers Kon slowly turned his head to Ichigo.

"What the hell was that?" he said shaking, "Who the hell was that guy?"

"Captain of the Eleventh Squad…Don't worry I had that same reaction when I first met him…"

Kon stared at the door as if the guy was still there, "You spend time with freaks, you know that!" said Kon in Ichigo's direction.

Ichigo gave him a glance, "You don't say…"

"What's his problem? What kind of hole have put me into Ichigo! This is madness!"

"Huh?...Oh yeah, he's like that…" Ichigo said with his face glued on the monitor, "You'll get used to it"

"Get used to it? WHEN YOU SAID I WAS GOING TO BE ON A SECRET MISSION YOU NEVER SAID I WAS GOING TO BE WORKING FOR THE TERMINATOR VERSION OF ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGER AND HIS FREAKY PINK HAIRED MINION!"

"_Hey_," Ichigo turned his head to him alarmed, "even though Kenpachi has no idea who Arnold is he dosen't think twice when he thinks people are making fun of him, and I don't recommend you to piss off the one who might be the most feared Captain in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, so if I were you, I would start practicing on keeping my mouth shut."

"Ha! I know how to take care of myself. Besides, he barely has any spiritual pressure." Kon said with a reassured tone, crossing his paws.

"That's because his spiritual pressure is so immense that the Department of Research and Development had to make him a gigai with a cloaking function so that he would come to the world of the living unnoticed by hollows. _That's_ why."

Kon frowned at Ichigo, "Ha, that can't be true! I would've known!"

Ichigo shot him a face, "Oh, really?" he said in sarcasm, "Are you that sure? Does he really look like some ordinary Soul Reaper to you?"

"As a matter of fact, he does!"

Ichigo regarded him thoughtfully, "You know, I'm beginning to think you're just talking yourself up."

"No, I'm not! It's the truth! He's a nobody! He's not even a match for my sister Rukia"

"…You really must be pretty darn frightened"

"Shut up!"

In that moment the door slammed open. Ichigo spun his head and Kon lifted his head, "_Who's_ pregnant?" was the first thing Rukia said when she stepped in the room with an alarmed look on her face.

Ichigo looked at her as if she was crazy, "Where did you just came from? H-h-ow did you-?"

"That's all your sisters have been talking about down stairs! What the hell did I miss?"

"RUUUKIIIIIIA ONE-CHAAAN! I MISSED YOUUUU SOO-AGH! BUGH!"

Rukia's heel stabbed Kon into the floor, "Well, Ichigo! I want to know who's pregnant?"

"Why do you want to know so badly-?"

"Ichigo I know it's a Soul Reaper! Do you have any idea of how many years has it been since a baby was born inside the Thirteen Court Guard Squads?"

"…Apparently by your face a long freaking time-"

"This is big-_No_! This is _huge_!" Rukia ran to Ichigo, "Tell me who is it!"

"Take it easy, Rukia" Ichigo said raising his hands, "Kenpachi told me it was Miss Unohana."

Rukia's eyes widened, "Captain Unohana!" the Soul Reaper gazed at the ceiling dumbfounded; "I can't believe this…" she lowered her eyes to Ichigo, "_The_ Captain Unohana? Are you sure?"

Ichigo shuddered, "That's what Kenpachi said"

Rukia frowned, "And how does he know that?"

"I don't know. Aren't Captains supposed to be in contact with each other? Didn't your brother tell you anything?"

The raven-haired girl began to do circles around the room, "N-no, he…Hmpf," she touched her chin, "He didn't tell me anything. I just found out from your sisters."

Ichigo frowned, "Well, that's great news. Why keep it a mystery?"

Rukia gave a look at Ichigo, "Didn't you know: it's forbidden to have any intimate bonds with a Captain without being engaged"

"What? No way…"

"Yes, and if the Head Captain finds out he is going to make a big commotion about it."

"But hey, how old is Captain Unohana? Can she make a life of her own?"

Rukia took at seat at the edge of the bed, "When you're a Captain you have to sacrifice a lot of things of your personal life, Ichigo. Everything needs to be scheduled…"

Kon jumped over Rukia's lap, "Do you mean a person can be penalized for _doing it_ without bein-?"

Rukia shut his mouth, "Watch your language, Kon."

Ichigo scratched his nape, "That sounds kinda rough…"

"Well being a Captain is not a walk in a park. It's the most important position of your life. Everything comes with rules."

"Well in my opinion, being a Captain stinks!" cried Kon.

"It's not that bad really."

Everyone startled. Kenpachi had just entered the room and closed the door behind him, "Being Captain is fun when you can tear the crap out of others inferior to you without being scolded and get a decent salary at the same time."

Rukia stared at the Captain. The last time she saw him was when he was fighting that hollow in his gigai and she helped him get out. It wasn't surprising finding him in good shape after all that beating, the Captain was well known for his strength and stamina, "Captain Zaraki," the man fixed his dull eyes at her and she instantly felt chilly, "I know this could sound a little bit too unprofessional but…"

Kenpachi frowned, "Whatever, speak up, girl."

Rukia took a deep breath, "Captain, how did you know Captain Unohana was pregnant?"

Zaraki had an alarmed expression on his face, "_What_?" he cried.

Rukia's face got pale at his reaction and Ichigo started while Kon hid himself under the bed.

Kenpachi stared for long minutes at the scared teenagers, "Alright," he said after a while, ", you kids have to swear you'll keep it as a secret." Zaraki said, talking too fast for the teenagers, "And that includes _you _yellow stuffed monkey!"

"I'm not a monkey! I'M A LION!" Kon cried from under the bed.

Kenpachi put his hand on his forehead, walking back and fourth across the room, looking all anxious, "Ret-Captain Unohana, hasn't told anybody yet and I'm not gonna be the first one telling…" he was beginning to feel regret of how he told Yachiru the truth in a place like that, "If anyone asks, you never heard it from me, understood?"

Rukia and Ichigo nodded, "But how do you know when all the Captains apparently don't"

Kenpachi had been moving from one side of the room to the other but at hearing that he stopped to stare at Ichigo for a long, remorse-filled moment. This was entirely his fault.

Between them an awkward silence took place, making Kenpachi despise himself even more. He went to the window, hoping that his mind would clear up with the view of the outside…but the closed neighborhood only made him feel more cornered. In the end, he glared at Ichigo, "Because the kid she's carrying is mine. That's how I know."

Ichigo and Rukia gasped and Kon peeked out of his rat hole, "WHAAAAT! _NO_ WAY!" Kon's face turned green and he rushed to cover his mouth, "I' m gonna get sick…"

Ichigo jumped off from his chair, "WH-WHAAAT! YO-YO-YOU MEAN-!" he sniggered nervously, "YOU-YOU and HE-HER?"

"And you swore you were keeping your mouth shut" Kenpachi glared with a menacing tone, "I don't care the about the consequences, you're not telling a soul about this! GOT IT?"

Ichigo adopted a serious face and slowly nodded, "You've got my word, Kenpachi."

Rukia said, "And mine."

Kenpachi regarded at them for long moments and looked away.

"Kenpachi, _why_ did you tell _us_ that?" Ichigo asked.

The captain of the Eleventh didn't answer; instead he kept looking out at the window. Rukia and Ichigo exchanged looks, but then Kenpachi broke the silence, "I needed to know how people would react." He said dreadfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Grammar corrections welcomed!<strong>


	18. Dreaming of Screaming

Sigh. This Week's new manga chapter of Bleach was shocking. Now anything can happen, any one can die. If you aren't reading Bleach last arc yet don't worry. I'm not going to give you any spoilers is just that...Tite Kubo is starting to kill his characters and I've been scared every time I read a new chapter because I don't know who'll die next. O.o Bleach it's becoming awesomer!

I do not own Bleach, just the Esquinas.

The title is inspired by the song: _Dreaming_, by _System of a Down_.

* * *

><p>18. <strong>Dreaming of Screaming<strong>

Kenpachi was falling.

Cold air came rushing to his face. His Captain haori flapped behind him. He got the feeling he was falling from very high for the white surface that approached to him had curvature.

He wasn't alarmed of that strange world he was falling into. No question crossed his mind of how he ended up falling. He never wondered if whether he'll even survive that fall or not. He just approached to his landing with his eyes closed like a man who knew what was coming.

When he finally crushed the ground there was an explosion of sand that covered his impact until the dust finally settled down. An uninjured Kenpachi stood unto his feet, coughing. His black shukahusho was grey of sand. He dusted it off and noticed his Captain Haori had gone missing. He searched with his view around, but instead of finding what he was looking for he realized where he was.

Sand dunes scattered a crossed the infinite desert of white sand. Some dry trees looked like skeleton hands begging the dark sky for a single drop of water. In the starless night sky hanged a lonely moon that shone ghostly with the hollow sound of a weak wind.

Kenpachi knew this place, but why did he landed inside of the mist of Hueco Mundo?

"Welcome." A familiar and cold voice said.

Zaraki whirled around.

A browned haired man stood in front of him, with a small smirk on his face and an arrancar wardrobe. Kenpachi's blood boiled at the sight of him, "Aizen" he whispered under his breath.

"It's been a long time, my friend" Aizen said.

Kenpachi took his hand to his sword grip, "I never was your friend, you bastard"

Aizen shook his head, "Now, now, that's no way to treat your fellow comrades, Captain Zaraki. Even after all this time you still haven't changed at all, have you?"

Kenpachi drew his sword and charged at the traitor. Aizen smiled right back with his smart grin before he vanished under Zaraki's strike. The sword made a sand explosion around it. When the dust settled down Kenpachi saw no trace of Sosuke Aizen. And then a hand appeared over his shoulder, "Stubborn as ever, Captain."

Kenpachi startled and before he could even think about himself a hand pierced his back and left his chest. Zaraki vomited blood. Horror invaded him and for the first time he wanted to scream but instead a grunt of agony left his lips.

"Looks like the General Captain hadn't trained you well: you're always full of openings" and Aizen withdrew his hand from Kenpachi's chest. Zaraki groaned in response and collapsed unto the floor.

_Dammit_, he thought. The pain was so real, so devastating that he couldn't move, as if Aizen had paralyzed him with some kind of drug.

Beneath him blood overflowed and scattered around him. The white sand began to adapt color. There was so much of his blood beneath him Kenpachi couldn't believe that he was still breathing. That hole on his chest was nothing. He had passed through worse, so why was he weak all of the sudden?

_Dammit_, he thought. This was ridiculous! _Move dammit!, _he thought to himself.

In that instant a shadow moved over to him. Kenpachi herd new steps approaching and with a lot of struggle he could only manage to lift his eyes.

A pair of feet was in front of him, _small_ feet, bare over the white sand.

Kenpachi frowned puzzled. What was a kid doing in a place like this?

Sadly his neck couldn't manage to lift his head a little more, so he couldn't see who it was.

A second pair of feet appeared next to the kid's; these ones were wearing white sandals over black socks.

"Time to say goodbye to your father" Aizen said, but Kenpachi didn't know to whom or about whom he was talking about.

Then the kid crouched and Kenpachi saw his face.

It was the kid of his dreams. The kid with Retsu's face and his eyes.

Zaraki was found breathless, "…_You_…" was the only thing he managed to say: it seemed like the blood from his open chest manage to infiltrate his throat. His end was drawing near.

The kid smiled at him and waved tilting his head to a side, "Bye daddy!" he said.

At that he woke up.

He founded himself again over Ichigo's bed, inside of Ichigo's room, at Ichigo's house. Kenpachi placed his hands over his face, sighing.

There he was: a despicable soul unable to endure his dreams, his nightmares.

The door opened interrupting Zaraki's thoughts. It was Ichigo's sister who jumped at meeting Kenpachi's eyes, "Oh. You're already up? Morning, Zaraki-san" she bowed, "I just came to check on Ichig- _what_? He's still sleeping?"

Kenpachi turned to look to the floor. The sleeping bag was open with Ichigo inside of it. Yuzu crouched by his side and shook Ichigo gently, "Ichigo! Ichigo! Wake up; you're going to be late for school!"

Kenpachi scoffed placing his feet on the floor, "Step aside, _I'll_ do it" he said to the girl.

Yuzu stood aside and crouched beside Ichigo. He closed his fist, blew at it and planted on Ichigo's face. Yuzu cried in surprise. Ichigo howled and sat over his sheets covering his nose.

Zaraki chuckled, pleased, "There we go. A nice punch always does the trick."

Ichigo spun his head to the Captain, "WHAT THE-? WHY THE HELL DID YOU DID THAT?"

"You're welcome," Zaraki said to Yuzu.

"HEY, KENPACHI DON'T YOU HEAR ME? I ASKED YOU SOME-!"

"Drop it, kid." Zaraki said to Ichigo, straightening up, "You're going to be late for that school of yours"

"What-? What time is it…? Dammit! No! I'm going to be late!"

"Ichigo breakfast is ready downstairs when you finish."

Minutes later Kenpachi was the first to get downstairs. Yachiru was already eating her plate of eggs and toast when he sat beside her. Rukia ate silently, avoiding any eye contact with anyone, but of course Zaraki didn't mind. He was too busy with his food to give a damn about the morning atmosphere at the table. Ichigo came running down stairs after a while, and that was when Rukia first raised her eyes, "Ichigo, what took you so long?"

"Sorry Rukia. My alarm cloc-Hey, is awfully calm down here. Where's dad?"

"He went out somewhere." Karin said, doing the dishes on the kitchen, "His boss called him late last night or something."

"Ken-chan, what are you going to do today?"

Kenpachi, caught up in the middle of his thoughts, shook his head and stared at Yachiru puzzled, "What? Nothing, waiting for a lonely esquina to pass by. Tch, as if I've had that kind of luck these days. What else could I be doing?"

"Are you going to take the teddy with you?"

"I hope not."

"Are you going to visit Lady Uno today?"

"She's on patrol, I can't"

"But she's pregnant, Ken-chan. What if she needs your help?"

Kenpachi scorned at her, "With what? She can take care of herself."

"I don't know. What if the baby comes?"

Kenpachi's eyes widened, "N-n-no, no…It isn't supposed to come out soon…"

Yachiru's big ruby eyes blinked puzzled at him, "Why not, Ken-chan?"

Kenpachi began to feel irritated, "I-I don't know of any of that shit! Go ask that Rukia girl!"

Rukia froze on her way to the kitchen at hearing her name, "What? _Me_?"

Yachiru turned to her, "Bunny-chan! Why do babies take so long to come out?"

Rukia scratched her nape and looked up at the ceiling, "Well…I-I…I guess they need time to…uh, you know…to get cooked."

Kenpachi frowned at Rukia. It seemed that even she was from the female gender she didn't knew a shit about it either. He couldn't believe it. He thought women were educated in all that natural shit, and a girl from a noble Kuchiki House at that. He thought she could be the best there is. Passing to her the problem wasn't the best idea he had made after all. Well, as long as Yachiru bought it…"_Really_? _They get cooked_?"

"Well, not _literally_, but yeah. And it takes even more time with a Soul Reap-I mean someone like Retsu Unohana."

"OOooh!"

Kenpachi sighed. At last it was over.

"Then how are babies made, Bunny-chan?"

Kenpachi's eyes widened once again. He thought too soon. Ichigo had caught his breath and stared at Rukia panicked while her face became red, "_Excuse me_?"

Kenpachi was beyond panicked. He shoots a menacing glare at Rukia.

"What?" the girl was lost with the sudden silence between them all, "What's wrong?"

In that instant a phone rang. Kenpachi reached for his back pocket and flipped open his Soul phone, "An Esquina" , he read the coordinates and smiled, "…and its close!"

He push the chair back and headed to the door.

"Captain Zaraki-!'

"Go, go Ken-chan! Have fun!"

"Wait, Kenpachi don't forget Kon! Dammit." Ichigo left the table to go up stairs. When he came back with Kon on his hands he ran outside to catch up with the Captain down the street, "Kenpachi you forgot Kon! You can't fight without him!"

Kenpachi stopped and turned around. Ichigo handed him the teddy.

"Finally some action!" said Kon before being squeezed inside of Zaraki's fist.

"Shut up, monkey." Zaraki snapped.

. . .

**Las Noches, Hueco Mundo.**

"I have returned, Lord Aizen"

The Lord of Las Noches smiled from his high throne, "Welcome, Andrujar. It's been a long time, my Esquina." He said with his voice echoing through the great room walls, "If you're here it means that you already killed the Esquina's leader."

The kneeled Esquina raised his head, "Yes, my lord. And I have managed to find _him_."

In that instant a second hollow emerged from the dark walls, a slick figure that crawled out of the black to meet Aizen side by side with Andrujar. At stopping the creature rose half of his body like a snake. Its skin was red blood and shinny of slime. His head was a skull and his eyes empty dark.

Aizen leaned forward, "Hello, Cobra, it's an honor meeting you in person. I've already heard of your special powers and I wondered if you wanted to serve me… You see, I'm in need of your abilities."

* * *

><p><strong>Grammar corrections welcome!<strong>


	19. Instinct

**I'm sorry for being late! I got distracted with another anime...I guess my delay would cost me reviews, but...moving on I hope you like it. I had inspiration problems with this one so corrections are more than welcome.**

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>19. <strong>Instinct<strong>

"WHAT? Let me feel it!"

Isane placed her hand over Unohana's belly. She waited, holding all her attention over her sense of touch when she felt a slight movement under her hand. She gasped, "Ah! I felt it!"

Unohana chuckled at her Lieutenant, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It sure is Captain. The baby is growing sooner than we anticipated." Isane said retrieving her hand from her Captain's belly, "His birth might turn out to be unpredictable instead of twenty-four months. I'm not sure at the moment…It sure is a special kid. His like a miracle. He'll be legendary once he's born, I'm sure of it!"

Unohana grasped her belly thoughtfully, "Yes, indeed he will." She caressed her small womb, loving just how her child reacted at this stroke of unknown love. Although her baby was too small to enlarge her belly, the child had begun to give sings of life even when so little. Those slight movements were a reminder to her that that body was no longer her own and that now she needed to protect it now more than ever for the sake of her child.

At those thoughts she feared now, more than ever, that her resign of the mission was eminent. The Esquina's were gaining power, and she couldn't risk her child anymore. It had been reckless enough to have followed the Unit on the mission against an unknown enemy at the time, now things were turning darker with Hitsugaya not being able to slay his opponent when he confronted the hollows last time. With that it meant that the Esquinas were gaining strength and soon Captains won't be able to kill the enemy. This battle field was too much dangerous for her and her child.

What bothered her was that once asking for her resign to the Head Captain she'll have to explain her reasons, if the General Captain hadn't figured it out all by himself, and she didn't knew if the father of her child was ready or not to have their relationship be brought to daylight. However, Yamamoto knew her more than any other Soul Reaper in the Soul Society and once she brings her resign up to him, her teacher, he'll become aware of her spiritual pressure.

If it was up to her, she would have meted with her mentor right before she had fallen in love with the Captain of the Eleventh. But it wasn't only about her anymore. There was a second party member that had all the same rights that she did, and she knew him too well to guess that he preferred discreteness than to making anything of his personal life come between his and his squad's reputation. With that in mind she never bothered bringing up the option in a conversation with him. To tell the Head Captain themselves that they have found the love within each other was out of the question.

With this new change of events (the growing strength of the Esquinas) Unohana had to push everything aside for the sake of her baby. He had to understand. It was her baby what was important now. If she continues this secret from her mentor she'll never be able to quit the mission.

She trusted the man she fell in love with that he'll understand her decisions. She hoped that the man she changed with her love will also change at heart and claim the being on her womb to be his.

"He is special," she said to her lieutenant, "He was special from the very moment it was conceived."

. . .

"WHOAH!"

Kenpachi turned to his Gigai (no, Kon in his gigai more likely), and it was staring awestruck at his new fake biceps and triceps, staring and poking them in big awe.

Kenpachi felt irritated at that, "Stop that, ye dick!" he snapped, not standing the sight of him. Someone like Kon with a face like Kenpachi's was a real messed up combination, like a homicidal maniac.

Kenpachi felt self-remorse for letting this happening. He knew better than to let himself be guided by someone as Kisuke Urahara and his idiotic ideas.

Kenpachi's tolerance was like a time bomb in times like this.

However, Kon felt this too good to be real. Kon had always dreamed on having the muscular body of a wrestler to hock up the best of women around. And now that he actually was living it was like a dream come true, as if he was born for this moment. He was now a magnet for girls, nothing could be better. It was only a matter of time before a girl falls into his arms, hypnotized by his new muscles.

In that daze Kon was trapped in, Kenpachi grabbed his own gigai by the shirt and pulled him up without so much as a struggle as he glared at him, "Listen you nitwit son of a bitch: if ya' make fun of my gigai or make me look like an ass-clown in public, you'll wish you've been working with the devil instead of me, _mark my words_ ye prick."

Kenpachi (Kon) gulped hard, "Y-yes sir" he said, feeling his dream popped like a balloon.

The Captain of the eleventh dropped him to the ground and turned to the scene in front of him.

There was a crowd of people piled up around a house covered inside a pillar of black smoke. Between the people Kenpachi saw a red truck pulled over in front of the scene. Some human-police folk made the crowd step out of the perimeter as other yellow uniformed men held a snake-like apparatus that threw water like rain over the black smoke.

The house's front windows were lightened up in hellfire. The blazes spun on the air violently, unstoppable.

Kenpachi frowned. This wasn't right. The hollow signal drove him here, into all this commotion and still it wasn't spiritual related.

But then again there _were_ a lot of people here, perfect chance for an Esquina to choose from his new menu to his delight.

He looked around. No injured humans around. No spiritual pressure nearby. Kenpachi began to feel annoyed, "What's this bullshit? I ain't have time for games…" he turned his head to the mod soul, "You told me you felt the monster here. I ain't feeling a shit!"

Kon sighed. This new job wasn't as he expected it to be. He hoped he could feel different by not working for Ichigo once in a while, but now that he had tasted what this new boss was like, he began to feel remorse at wishing to work with someone else than Ichigo. He really started to miss the lousy teenager. What was more ironic was that he was created to work under people like this Zaraki guy in the first place, which for him was nothing but out of place and stressful.

Kon flipped the soul phone open, "According to this map, we're right next to it."

Kenpachi frowned, "Shit! You've got to be kiddin' me!" he turned back to the scene, hoping that the hollow could appear inside of the flames.

Kon regarded his spike haired boss for long minutes until he finally remembered something. He hesitated, but he finally felt a little bit more optimistic, "I remember something Ichigo told me" he said gaining more confidence, "Urahara told him that the Esquinas that were appearing had different abilities than the first ones. This one probably can hide his spiritual pressure."

Kenpachi never faced him. This just gave Kon doubt of whether he heard his words or not.

"_Coward_" Kenpachi snapped. Kon pursed his lips thinking that he said that to him at first, but then he realized that Kenpachi was referring to the hollow, "If you don't want to be found then don't show up in the first place, sneaky bastard"

Kon shivered. In less than an hour with him and Kon already knew better than to take his words so carelessly. He already feared that man and his spiritual pressure. He had never imagined that a Soul Reaper like him could even exist and be this powerful and dangerous. It was true that Kenpachi was a man hard to follow, but his words were as clear and threatening as a naked knife to neck. Kon just felt relieved that Kenpachi was forbidden to hurt him…right?

In that instant a sudden burst of spiritual pressure fell upon them. Kenpachi grinned at the house, "There" and disappeared in flash step before Kon could know it.

…

Everything that for humans was deadly, for ghosts was harmless and whose whole existence was based of reishi, something entirely different of what makes the matter in the World of the Living. Therefore when Kenpachi entered the house on fire through the windows on its second floor and the intoxicating smoke that filled the small space left without ashes and blaze was nothing but covering his view.

It hadn't been long until Kenpachi got a glimpse of the hollow through all that smoke and flames. The Esquina was crouched but Kenpachi figured out that once standing he could be the size of a gorilla. Kenpachi stealthily walked unto the hollow, with the element of surprise on his side. He took a grip of his katana and drew it slowly not to stir the monster while he munched something that cracked like bones. As he walked closer he took a gaze at all the blood spilled under him and an arm tossed aside very close from the monster. The Esquina was eating his lunch.

Flames scaled up the ceiling as the very wood Kenpachi stepped over began to screech. A vile grin crossed Zaraki's face as he finally arrived behind the creature with his sword over his head. He'll just cut something small to stir things up, he thought. But at that the monster froze and turned.

When he saw him he roared and punched him backwards. Kenpachi was sent flying to hit on a wall and the ground. That impact was enough for the unstable house to screech and the roof to collapse. The esquina roared once again stepping back from the mortal and heavy wood to fall upon him. Once the dust settled and the fire scaled up Kenpachi came out of the ruins. Irritated, Zaraki cursed the hollow.

A crying yelp reached Kenpachi's ears. He looked around in surprise. Thanks to all his experience in the hostile District Eighty, were adults left their children alone in the street, helpless and unprepared to be devoured by longing rapist or sadistic maniacs, Kenpachi developed a keen hearing for the cries of a baby, which never failed him.

He took all the wood off from him until he was on his feet with sword at hand. The cries of the baby grew louder over the flames and more insistent. He let himself be guided by it until he reached a closed door in front of him. He took it down with one kick and the fire behind him grew hotter and wilder.

He recognized the room of a brat anywhere, filled with toys around and a crib right against the wall. The flames had just invaded part of the corners of the room and the ceiling. The baby's cry came from the crib. He came to its side and saw him: a black haired toddler with red nose, cheeks and puffy eyes, all alone and scared. But when the runt's eyes fixed on Kenpachi's he stopped crying. The Soul Reaper frowned, _can he see me?_, he thought, when the brat gazed directly at his glossy eyes.

Behind him something exploded and Kenpachi, intuitively, leaned forward to cover to runt.

"Hey!" someone behind him said over the fire.

Kenpachi turned around. It was the other him, "What are you doing here you asshole?" he growled at Kon.

The Fake Kenpachi was coughing, the toxic smoke was real to him, "You were taking too long and the hollow's spiritual pressure ran away. I thought maybe you needed my help…"

"I don't need anyone's help!" Kenpachi snapped at him. He turned to the brat and thought he would either die of intoxication or of being burned alive thanks to human's irresponsibility. But he merely cared. It wasn't his problem. He turned on his heels, "Change with me" he told Kon.

"Hmpf, A please and thank you doesn't hurt" he murmured, but he never hesitated for it was only a matter of few minutes for the house to collapse completely. Once Kenpachi entered his gigai the Soul Candy came out of his mouth.

The brat began to burst up in tears. Kenpachi spun his head to him, groaning, "Shut up!" He scolded him, but the pipsqueak just got louder and louder. Kenpachi cursed the gods, the heavens, everything that drove him up to this moment.

"I said shut up, runt!" he snapped walking to the door. But the kid just crawled in the back of his mind and he founded himself more anxious than free of sin. He was at the door, the walls about to collapse, the fire blazing, the brat crying louder and louder, "Shit!"

Kenpachi whirled back and stumped right back to the crib. He took the baby with one arm up to his chest, always careful with the thing's head. At that the ceiling above him began to groan and fall apart. He hurried out of the room when part of the ceiling crushed the baby's crib flat.

Kenpachi ran through the fire like a race on hell. When he reached some stairs these were blocked by ruins. He jumped over them with ease until he landed on the first floor and got a glimpse at the exit. With one kick he tore the door out of its hinges and the outside air impacted his fake lungs. He coughed once as he felt the crowd outside gasp in surprise at seeing him out of the house.

He didn't stop until he reached the sideway and a sobbing woman ran unto him. By her gasping and her pleading Kenpachi figured that she was the irresponsible mother of the brat. He was dying to tell her, "Thanks for almost letting your son get burned alive. Better luck next time" but he restrained himself. She took him from his arms, gasping in relief as she embraced the child to safety. Zaraki saw that moment as an opportunity to escape, nonetheless that was the opportunity for the people to scream thank yous at him and applauses and all that shit. It seemed that they were all well aware that the baby was inside and still nobody wanted to try.

"Tch. Too bad for them" Humans were so immature and afraid of death.

. . .

"The Esquina escaped?"

"Yeah…What was I supposed to do?" Kenpachi said to Urahara, resisting his urge to punch the wall and flip the table upside down, "I ain't like chasing rabbits"

"BUT IT WAS YOUR DUTY TO-!" Hitsugaya interrupted himself to take a deep breath through his nostrils, closing his fist so hard his knuckles turned white, "_It was your duty to stop him, you imbecile_" he finished.

"Why can't you ever finish your job, Zaraki?" Byakuya hissed.

Kenpachi pointed a threatening finger at him, "This ain't your business, Kuchiki. I you got a problem with me let's take it outside, shall we?"

"Ehem." Unohana cleared her throat appearing at the door. Kenpachi spun his head to her, falling dead quiet, "Its pointless fighting with each other. Urahara, may I ask why did you call us together?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you. It wasn't I who summoned you here. It was the Head Captain"

"The head Captain you say?"

"He ordered all of the Captains and lieutenants on the World of the Living to return to the Soul Society."

Unohana at hearing that felt relieved. _It's my chance to talk to the Head Captain_, she thought. She turned to get a glimpse at Kenpachi and she realized that he was staring right at her direction with those dull eyes of his. At first she thought that he read her mind, but then she remembered that her spiritual pressure had changed since this morning and he probably noticed, above of all the people in the room.

"What? Why? Is it an emergency?"

"No, no. Calm down Captain Hitsugaya." Urahara said raising his hands, "It's not like that. It's a welcoming Ceremony. The Council of Captains are welcoming a new Captain"

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! U liked it?<strong>

**On next chapter Unohana will make a crucial question to Kenpachi as the new Captain of Squad Five approaches!**

**I don't know when I will update cuz, school starts two days from now...Darn... probably this weekend.**


	20. The Induction Ceremony

Im back! Senior year is tough and its been keeping me real busy this last month. At last I could publish something. Be grateful, I did this while having like four exams in mind!

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p>20th.<strong>The Induction Ceremony<strong>

The Gate unlocked itself in a long screech and a white light slowly opened its way out. Eight graceful figures with eight butterflies in front of them entered out of the whiteness and into the new world made out of reishi. As the Captains made their way in, numerous Soul Reapers bowed at them, in a welcoming gesture toward the new comers: high ranked officers of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

The familiar landscape of Edo period buildings aligned in the horizon gave comfort to the Captains. They were back home, but their mission hadn't concluded just yet. With a known Esquina on the loose it had been an irresponsible decision for the captains to abandon the mission as it was. But the event was quick, and they left it all to the Substitute Soul Reaper if something came up while they were gone. With that they hoped everything will be in good hands.

"Yay! We're back home!" Yachiru said over Kenpachi's back as they headed towards the Squad One Barracks.

Kenpachi was on a daze. His mind swirled back to a conversation he had with Retsu.

So she was going to tell the Old Man about them.

It was quite a frightening thought.

She told him earlier everything all so sincerely and without asking him permission or anything that her determination surprised him. It seemed that she had already set out her mind into it, so, why should he deny her? Even do he would have, he sure would've lost. That woman always got what she wanted with that smile of hers. He even recalled, with mischief, the time when with that smile they ended up having sex over his desk. He used to smile and chuckle every time he remembered it as he worked on boring and long reports.

She always got what she wanted…but this time he was uncomfortable with it.

Once the Head Captain finds out about them…

He had no idea what was going to happened really. He felt unease, anxious about the thought that his personal life will no longer be separated from his job.

But, Unohana seemed thrilled about the idea of making this public, as if by publishing it will make it official.

For him it just made it easier to gossip around.

"Ken-chaaaan? Ken-chaan?"

Kenpachi blinked out of his daze, "What is it?" he asked to her.

"Ken-chan you're too quiet today. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong with me."

"Then what are you thinking about?"

Thinking about? Well, first of all that Unohana wanted to tell everybody that she had been sleeping with him and that she was going to have a baby; that's what he wanted to say.

"…About the new guy." He said instead, "I hope he'll be strong."

For his luck Yachiru smiled, without seeing him right through, "Yeah. I hope so too!"

. . .

The Induction Ceremony consisted in the reunion of the Captain's Council and their second commanding officers. The Head Captain is in charge of presenting the new recruit and to give him an introduction to the Council of Captains. The Lieutenant of the Captain-to-be is a very important member of the event, for here he or she will be introduced to his new Captain for the first time.

Momo Hinamori was the lieutenant of the new Captain, and by those eye bags under her open and bright eyes, Kenpachi could tell she had been struggling these days to keep her grip at the announcement that Aizen's place was going to be filled again.

Ever since Aizen's rebellion that kid has only been a pain to Squad Four. She had reduced herself to be a nothing but a shameless runt of a Lieutenant.

Kenpachi gave a glance at the Squad Four Captain. She stood straight at her post, with her hands always together in front of her. Her eyes at the floor but her mind elsewhere, he thought. Her perfect frame always made him wonder back into those nights when the world stopped spinning just for them.

She was like an island to discover.

The Captains were aligned, with each of their respective Lieutenants close behind when the Old Man ordered to let the new recruit enter.

In a dramatic pause the two tall doors opened slowly inwards. A ray of sunlight divided the lines of Captains on the floor. Every Captain and Lieutenant had their eyes towards the figure standing at the other side of the door.

. . .

Eiko Tomoya, the man from the exam was standing in front of him once more, and somehow he looked changed from the last time Kenpachi saw him. He still had crimson red hair and a thin braid over his shoulder but the medallions that dangled from it were gone and were replaced by a black ribbon. His black dragon tattoo was still over his neck and it seemed as if it were crawling out of his uniform. His blue eyes were brighter than Kenpachi remembered and he sort of felt something unnatural about them.

Kenpachi had thought that once they've met again he would've felt regret for making him pass the exam so easily, but he was wrong. Instead of that, he felt a grudge towards him. Like a deceased enemy brought back to life.

He couldn't stand the sight of him.

Was it for the day he met him when he spotted them whispering alone in that bridge? Was it because he saw him hugging with his long and rotten arms Unohana's body?

Eiko stared emotionless at the Head Captain, oblivious to Kenpachi's malice. On the other side of the room, Unohana had all her eyes over Tomoya, and Kenpachi thought that for an instant she was smiling at him.

Kenpachi's blood boiled.

"It is fairly clear that the former Captain of Squad Five, Sosuke Aizen, had abandoned his post in his act of treason against the Soul Society, and this gave us one of the three vacant post for Captain." The Old Man spoke up as the new Captain stepped inside the room and the doors closed behind his heels, "In the search for a new Captain I received a recommendation from Captain Unohana proposing the Third Seat of Squad Five as a nominee. When summoned to perform the exam, I, along with other three Captains, witnessed that his abilities and character were impeachable. Therefore, I hereby appoint Eiko Tomoya as the new Captain of Squad Five"

Tomoya stood speechless for long moments inside the room, which annoyed Kenpachi all the more. That fucking silence was never of his liking.

"Thank you Head Captain" he said at last. Kenpachi frowned. His tone of voice was deep. On the exam he was more like a teenager. Now he was more like…_them_, "It's an honor for me to be a Captain and be surrounded by such talented men and women"

Kenpachi spotted a glance. Eiko glanced at Unohana? Was he serious?

_Hitting on my woman, ey, punk?_ He thought with remorse. _Well two can play that game._

"I'll do my best to lift up Squad Five name." He said bowing at Hinamori's direction. Her face never moved a muscle, though.

. . .

When the Ceremony concluded, Kenpachi turned on his heels towards the door, knowing that Unohana came up to met with the new Captain and give her congrats and all that shit. Because if a hug was an exchange for support Kenpachi didn't want to know what was for the congratulations.

"Lady Uno's talking a lot with Eiky" it was amazing of how fast Yachiru catched up with names only to change them into nicknames of her own creation.

"I know" he snapped. It seemed that turning away from the scene was pointless if the runt kept narrating everything to him, "Forget about it and let's go"

Yachiru pulled from his haori to make him stop, "She's calling out for you Ken-chan!"

Kenpachi froze and closed his eyes to take a deep breath, "Ignore her and let's go"

"What? Ignore her? But whyy?"

"Just do it, dammit! We have to go, now!"

Tomoya, Unohana, her news to the Head Captain, everything was driving him insane. It was only a matter of time for him to smash the wall right next to him.

He felt Yachiru's weight over his shoulder that told him that she preferred to obey without any questions. He sighed and walked out from the room, feeling Unohana's stare following him out.

. . .

When Kenpachi arrived at the Senkaimon, the Unit was already there. Kuchiki and Hitsugaya were chitchatting when he came up to them.

When Hitsugaya noticed him he frowned, "Where's Captain Unohana?"

Kenpachi turned to see if by any chance Unohana had followed him up to there, but, there was no sign of her spiritual pressure. And then he remembered what she told him that morning:

_"I'm going to inform the Head Captain about us. It can't be no longer a secret…"_

Anxiety clouded him. If she wasn't there it only meant one thing: that she was already carrying out her plan. Could it be that she actually took advantage of the circumstances and reunited with the Old Man right after the ceremony?

"What's wrong?" Hitsugaya asked Kenpachi, "Why do you look so pale all of the sudden?"

In that instant, Chojiro Sasakibe appeared in flash step between them. He had one knee on the ground and a solemn look on his face. Everyone turned at him, startled, especially Kenpachi who stood speechless in front of him.

For Zaraki's misfortune, Sasakibe's eyes were at his direction, "The General Captain has summoned you, Captain", he said.

Kenpachi pursed his lips feeling all the weight of the Unit's eyes at him.

His nightmares were coming true.

It was Unohana. She should've told the Captain everything by now.

There was an awkward silence before he could even give a nod to the lieutenant. Sasakibe then disappeared and the lieutenants exchanged looks.

"_What did you do this time_?" Hitsugaya said, surprised, under the suspicion of mischief.

Kenpachi shot him a glare, "Yachiru stay here."

The already confused kid nodded and dropped down from his shoulder, as he turned without giving any sort of look to the others and he walked on foot, like walking to his own grave. Every step he took hurt like no wound had hurt before.

. . .

When he arrived at the Squad One barracks once again he caught Unohana standing beside the door. When she noticed his arrival she came closer to him, "He's already waiting for you" she told him.

"What did you told him?" Kenpachi's voice was frightened, desperate. Who would've thought the barbarian from the Eleventh could get this nervous?

She opened her mouth to reply when the door to the office opened. Sasakibe gave a gesture with his arm like showing him the way inside the Captain's office, and Kenpachi swallowed hard.

He walked slowly to the door, evading Unohana completely. Sasakibe hadn't closed the doors behind him when Kenpachi imagined the shouts and the scolding from the Old Man.

Instead he founded in the desk of the General Captain a calmed, silent and serious Old Man, that, once he saw his student enter, he said, "Captain Zaraki. Take a seat"

Kenpachi's heart was pounding inside his ribs. He cleared his throat and went to the chair…

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-tan-tan- daaaan! sorry for the cliffie! <strong>

**Review! **

**Next Chapter: Revelations and a final decision from the old man.**


	21. The Proposal

**I do not own Bleach or any of its awesome characters.**

**I hope you like this one. Please R&R and grammar corrections are forever welcomed!**

* * *

><p>21. <strong>The Proposal<strong>

The Old Man took a sip from his tea.

Kenpachi was incurved forward, seating at the edge of his chair while his fingers played impatiently with each other. Cold sweat fell over his spine. Zaraki's eyes glared at Yamamoto and the cup on his lips.

Was he doing this on purpose, making him wait for so long until he could start speaking? Or was Yamamoto waiting for_ him_ to talk?

It was frustrating. If there was a way to die it would probably be like this. Death seemed so friendly compared to be seating before the Head Captain in silence, like a punished brat. It was low, filthy and absurd. Why did he have to go through all this trouble just for a woman? It was all her fault, anyway! If she hadn't been so worried about her pregnancy shit, he wouldn't have to go through all of this! It was unnecessary, he had told her. But she knew better. Retsu Unohana wasn't one to follow orders but to give them.

What worried him all the more was the Old Man…what will he say to him? He couldn't arrest him or anything…right?

"Tea?" Yamamoto asked suddenly.

Zaraki was emotionless. Kind gestures didn't made Kenpachi open up to anyone. It was just a way to break the ice between them. However, when Kenpachi denied the tea it only made the Old Man more thoughtful. Silence fell upon them once again, and Kenpachi was beginning to get irritated by it.

Minutes later Yamamoto pushed back his chair and walked to the balcony with the view of the Seireitei, "Do you know why you're here, Captain Zaraki?"

The Captain of the Eleventh swallowed hard and he tried hard to keep his face as dull and emotionless as possible.

"Captain Unohana informed me of some affairs involving you and her…Would you please enlight me."

"…Enlighten you what-?

"What were you thinking?" he turned his head from the view to gaze at the Captain, "What crossed into your mind when you did what you did? Did you ever think about the consequences?"

Kenpachi glared at his teacher, "I know what I was doing, if that's what you ask"

Yamamoto arched an eyebrow at him, "So you did?" it sounded more like a sarcasm statement than a question, "And are you aware that she's pregnant?"

Kenpachi had a short pause, as if he needed to struggle to remember, "Yes."

"I see…"

Kenpachi wanted to say something at his defense, "But…" he chuckled, "…it wasn't part of the plan, ya know…"

"Hmpf. Then you should've known better. You're old enough to know that every decision comes with consequences." Kenpachi pursed his lips and lower his head, annoyed, filthy and sick. Yamamoto sighed and massaged his frown walking back to his chair, "But I haven't summoned you here to neither scold you or to tell you what to do…" he folded his waist to sit, "I summoned you here for another matter at hand…and that is your reputation. You see, the image of a Captain is as significant as the uniform he wares, or the responsibility he caries. Thousands of Soul Reapers look up for the Captains as their leaders, their idols, and their saviors; and that without mentioning the great duty of carrying both the Council's name and honor. Is not a duty to be taken so lightly…Therefore, when something like this happens, a union of two Captains, there are procedures."

Kenpachi frowned, "_Procedures_?"

"Yes. The Captain is the symbol of law and order, thus everything he does as a Captain must be official and must pass through the law system." Yamamoto placed some sheet of papers over his desk, "Your relationship with Captain Unohana is not illegal, it's _unofficial_. And that is the first matter we must attend before the Captain's pregnancy gets more developed. As soon as the Captain told me everything I sent a report to Central 46 and they signed an order to make this more official in the traditional way."

"W-wait. I don't understand…What are we going with this?"

Yamamoto placed his hand together over his desk and stared at Kenpachi right in the eyes, "You and Captain Unohana must marry thirty days from now."

Silence.

Kenpachi began to suffocate. His eyes almost came out of his sockets as his jaw dropped to the floor. Then he jumped out of his chair so abruptly that the chair fell back, "_WHAT!_!?" he cried, "I MUST _WHAT_!?"

"Sit down Captain." ordered the Old Man in a dominant tone, "I don't want you to startle all my squad…"

"SIT DOWN? _SIT DOWN_? HOW CAN I EVER SIT DOWN? ARE YOU ASKING ME TO MARRY HER?!"

"First of all it's not a suggestion; it's a direct order from me and the Central 46. It is already decided! Now sit down Kenpachi Zaraki!"

"THAT ISN'T YOUR FUCKING DECISION! THAT'S BETWEEN HER AND M-!"

"That's enough! Sit down, Captain Zaraki! Don't ever make me repeat myself!" Kenpachi closed his mouth and in a frown placed the chair on its feet and sat on it, while his blood boiled under his skin and his soul screamed the unspoken curses, "Ever since you became a Captain it wasn't about you anymore! As a leader you should've known better. Every decision would not only change but your squad as well! I am disappointed at you as it is. It was imprudent keeping it a secret for such a long time. And now that your actions will bring a child to this world, probably the most powerful child among the Seireitei's history, it has been irrespo-"

"I wasn't the one who started this! Retsu –"

"Came to me... and explained to me everything, years ago…" Yamamoto irrupted.

Kenpachi frowned in shock, "…You what? You-you knew?"

The General Captain sighs, leaning on the chair's back, "I was already expecting this to happen." The Old Man confesses, with his eyes over his desk, "Unohana came some time ago explaining that…she felt happy working with you, and she saw in you a lot of potential. She was one of the few in the Soul Society that saw you right through…She's my most dearest student…I knew that she fell for you without ever telling me. But after today I never would've guessed that you felt the same way about her. I am disappointed that you didn't came by her side, holding her hand to face me just to tell me about the child…Instead you came here, alone in front of me, frightened like a punished kid. She's with you, and I still see her alone."

There was a long pause but Kenpachi scoffed, interrupting it, "So are you saying that I'm not worthy of her?"

Yamamoto didn't respond, instead he examined him.

Kenpachi stared at the floor, "You're right." He said, with sad eyes as if he'd could see a flash back being shown on the floor, "I'm not worthy of her. She's an incredible woman. She cares for the dimwits, the wounded and she doesn't have to try. She took care of me when I was hurt and she tolerated _every single_ bullshit I mutter at her." He sniggered, "She'd scare me at times…She's too great for a man like me. She'll never fight nor hurt anyone…She's everything I stand against for. But…" Kenpachi's eyes slowly rose up to the General Captain, "I love her… I don't give a damn to what you say. Yeah, I can be imperfect, but I'll guarantee to you that if it ever existed a perfect husband, I'll surpass that guy by a landslide."

With that Kenpachi stood up and headed to the door, "Wait" Yamamoto made him stop, but Zaraki didn't turn, "I didn't ask for you to leave yet."

"I have a mission on the World of the Living, sir" Kenpachi stated facing the door.

"You have been relieved from the mission until further notice."

Kenpachi spun around, "_What_?"

"Your Wedding Ceremony will be your priority from now on. Procedures must start at once. First of all will be your Engagement Ceremony in front of the Council of Captains and Lieutenants in fifteen days, then your Squad's reunion for the Squad's meeting Ceremony, your bachelor activity and then the wedding. And that without mentioning the party expenses, the guest list, the clothes, the vows and some paper signing. And, oh yes, the rings."

Kenpachi's jaw dropped, "A-a-a-all that shit?!"

The Old Man's face wrinkled in a smile, he seemed to be enjoying this, "Marriage is not a walk on the park, Captain Zaraki. It is serious. You should start by telling your lieutenant. Do not worry, I promise you it is not going to be that stressful as it sounds. Your lieutenant is full of energy. Make her help you."

Kenpachi was about to say something when the Head Captain dispatched him out of his office.

When the doors closed on his heels, Kenpachi met Unohana in the hallway. Kenpachi felt a chill climb on his chest.

He knew that from that instant, regardless of that smile of hers, they will never be the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Proofreading was tough on this one! Please comment of any error it has andor if you liked it! ^^**


	22. Unworthy

**Hello again! I am not going to comment in how late I am at publishing this very short chapter...But any way. This chapter is only to come back into track and re-introduce myself into things...And to remind you that I'm still here and that I haven't abandoned this story completely.**

**Please be patient.**

**I own nothing. Just the plot and the Esquinas.**

* * *

><p>22. <strong>Unworthy<strong>

**(Part One)**

"How did it go?"

"What do you mean by _how did it go_?" Kenpachi walked pass her, with no intention of stopping to talk.

"…I see."

He turned his eyes over his shoulder, "What?"

"I understand it must be hard for you to process the information."

"Yeah. It's hard for me to process that the bunch of asses from Central 46 had to bug into my personal life.", as soon as he stepped outside his spiritual pressure scattered through the air, sending a negative message to all of those souls around, and frightening them like doves in a park.

"Yes…But this was going to happen anyway."

"No. It didn't had to go this far" he replied dryly turning just enough to face her for a few seconds as he walked with a pissed eerie.

Unohana "Are you saying that you doubted our relationship?"

"No, I…I meant the Old Man. He didn't have to tell the others."

"It was his obligation"

"There's no rule against privacy."

"For a Captain, yes."

He stopped his pace to turn to her, "This is different…"

"No, it is not. We are Captains, and everything we do involves our subordinates and our squads."

"My squad can handle it" he assured.

"Not with _my_ squad."

"I'll _make_ them handle it."

"I do not question that…But until then…"

"Until what?"

"I mean, until they get accustomed to it, it's going to be very tough for both of us."

"I'm ready for it."

Smile, "I know you are, darling."

. . .

When Kenpachi walked into his Barracks it felt different, awkwardly silent and distant. Yachiru was napping over his desk surrounded with crumbles of candy scattered over the desk and the floor. After he tugged her in a small sheet, he sat on his chair and took out something small from his pocket. He stared at the small ring on his hand.

He now realized he didn't need it anymore. Retsu was already his.

. . .

The mug shattered on the floor. Eiko, sighing bent to clean it.

"I know what you're thinking, lieutenant" he said to Momo without looking at her, "How can somebody like me just come out of no where and take your Captain's place?" Hinamori closed her fist over her lap so hard that her knuckles turned stark white, "I can not deny that it would be hard for you until you finally get accustomed to me…Or should I say, we get accustomed to each other, right?"

Momo said nothing as she kept staring at the floor, "I-I…I had nothing a-against you, sir…But-"

Eiko lifted his eyes at her, smiling, "What?"

"My Captain…I-I mean…I can't …I just can't…"

"Take it easy, Lieutenant. Don't rush yourself into things." Eiko said offering a second cup of stirring tea, "Its okay. You don't have to explain me anything. I know how much Aizen meant for you… But now I'm the Captain. You just need time to understand that… As think about it I'll take care of the squad for you."

Momo had her eyes glued over the cup of tea that he handed to her. She took it with hesitation to her lips and Eiko Tomoya grinned patting her head, "There you go. Now if you excuse me I have to go and visit someone."

The new Captain of Squad Five headed to the door when she said back at him, "I can't accept you as my Captain." And he stopped.

Eiko didn't turn around to her, "And I don't blame you." And he stepped out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Real short chapter. I don't expect reviews at this rate, but I still love them! Thanks for your support!<strong>

**Please be patient!**


	23. A Squad's Redemntion 2

**Hi again! The senior year has been very tough for me, I berely got time to breathe. Art class is a heavy weight itself! So, yeah, I'm publishing like a month late, but blame school! I have a busy life...-.-U Thanks to this thanksgiving break I could finally get my hands over the computer! This chapter it's titled 2 because there's already a chapter called like this in The Man who Played with Fire, remember? Well there quite similar so I decided to call it like this!**

**I own nothing, just the Esquinas!**

* * *

><p>23. <strong>A Squad's Redemntion 2<strong>

Eiko Tomoya wouldn't just walk down the Seireitei without saying hi to everybody that pasted by him. It seemed unusual for a man of his newly-arrived-position; however, the Soul Reapers didn't expected less behavior from a Captain, whose personality usually happened to be far more complex than their abilities. Eiko, unlike others, never seemed to get tired of smiling, a record that owned Ichimaru before him. Nevertheless of that smile, Gin was also known for his controversial decisions. So what hid under Eiko's smile? Was his smile some kind of diversion for an upcoming storm just like in Gin Ichimaru's case?

Soul Reapers were haunted by the feeling of downfall the position, assumed to be cursed by demise thanks to his predecessor. The Seireitei had never faced a greater threat that what Aizen had inspired since the late wars against Quinces all those centuries ago. Therefore, Eiko had not only assumed the big weight that was being a Captain, and of a betrayed squad at that, but he had also accepted a position spoiled by the greatest traitor the Seireitei had ever known. And so, with big expectations, Tomoya had been received by the Council of Captains.

Some Captains took him in with hospitality, like Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku, who, on the same day of his initiation, invited him for a drink in the best bar on town, while other Captains just attended and never regarded him afterwards. Like Captain Zaraki, the one who reviewed him and made him pass the Captain exam and also the one Retsu had bonded with. He felt quite nervous about joining the Captains on that hall. He never thought he would've stand next to the most talented men and women on the Seireitei; it felt heavy on his shoulders like he now carried a life sentence accompanied by a flourishing and dangerous new life.

But Tomoya had an inspiring figure to his determination on becoming what he was today, and that had been his childhood friend…Without her he would've never imagine him inside the core of the Soul Society.

He remembered when they used to sit beside the river that divided their District in half and talked about so many things he began to understand years later. At the time, Unohana had seemed so determined to move to the Seireitei to become strong enough to help others, that it would only be a matter of months until she passed by his house with all her belongings at hand to say goodbye. He wasn't even a teenager at the time, when it got to his ears that she successfully graduated from the Soul Reaper Academy with automatic access to the Lieutenant rank.

Now with that haori he wore he felt like he owed her more than ever. The less he could do now was giving her a visit every now and then. When he arrived in front of the door of her office and his knuckles were just inches from the wood a cry was heard from the other side, "WHAT?! MARRIED?!"

This startled him and made him open the door without calling, "Whose getting married?" he asked, peeking his head inside the room. Isane spun her head around, by the look of her face and her overly dramatic and frozen stance she had been the one who screamed. Unohana was indifferent and calm as ever as she poured water over some tulip bushes in her window sill. She turned her head and smiled at him, "Captain Tomoya, what a nice surprise."

Tomoya scratched his nape, "Is amazing how you can look so indifferent to people's questions, Unohana."

The Captain grinned at him, "Come on in and take a sit."

Eiko scoffed, "You haven't changed a thing, Unohana. What a relief. Hello Lieutenant Kotetsu."

Isane startled and bowed in a fraction of a second, "Good Afternoon, Captain Tomoya."

"So…who's getting married?" he asked, sitting on a chair and placing his feet crossed over the desk.

Unohana kept pouring water over her plants, "Me." She said.

Eiko raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"Central Fourty Six gave the order", she continued, "They want us to have an engagement party before the wedding."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! When was this decided, I mean…!? Isn't it a little too rush…to him-!"

"What do you mean?" Unohana asked puzzled, "He seemed quite exited about it…"

Tomoya frowned, "…Really?"

Unohana turned to smile at her friend, "You see he's a man full of surprises."

Eiko regarded her for long minutes before he scoffed, "Duh! I should've known better. He is your man after all!"

Unohana blinked, "What do you mean by that?"

The Captain closed his eyes chuckling, "So, are you happy with the lad?"

"Yes"

Eiko shrugged, "Well, that's all I need to know. So how's everything?"

"The same. Unless you refeer to the mission."

"That too. How was it?"

Unohana sighed, "It's getting worse. The Esquina were getting stronger and stronger by the days. There was even an occasion when Captain Hitsugaya had to struggle just to give the Esquina a scratch."

Eiko regarded her, "Are they really that strong?"

The Captain of the Fourth nodded with her head, "The longer they stay in Esquina, the stronger their hierro becomes. It seems that there still a lot of esquinas remaining in Hueco Mundo, and I fear that…"

Eiko frowned when the Captain interrupted herself, "You fear what, Retsu?"

But she didn't seem to be listening.

Unohana kept silent. With a heavy calendar of things over her head she excused herself and left the room, leaving her Lieutenant with the new Captain. Eiko Tomoya grinned at her, but Isane, so taken back about the news, left too.

. . .

"So that means things are going to change from now on, Ken-chan?"

"No", he said.

Yachiru stared at his tutor thoughtfully and returned her gaze up at the sky, "As long as you're happy, I'm happy." She stated. Although Ken-chan wouldn't admit it, things _were_ going to change, and especially now that Lady Uno had a baby in her tummy. She wondered how things were going to turn out once they get married. Will Ken-chan stay the same? Will their lives be twisted around the newborn baby? Yachiru felt sort of sad towards changes, but in times like those, Ken-chan always told her that if we never changed then life wouldn't have any sense. That was what he had told her when they decided to become Soul Reapers and the time when he got the rank of Captain. She had to trust those words of him even though she felt a bit scared.

He had been right at the end. And as always he _had_ to be right at this.

"Are you nervous you're going to marry the most beautiful woman in the world, Ken-chan?" she felt curious about his thoughts for he was unreadable at the moment and she didn't have a clue of the weight marriage hold.

"Why would I ever be nervous?" he replied, "The only thing that's going to change between us is that we might share a bed and money."

"Oh…Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"Hmpf…I thought it was different."

"Too bad."

Yachiru placed her face between her hands, "So what are you going to do now, Ken-chan?"

Kenpachi couldn't help but to sigh wearily. He didn't want to think about anything regarding weddings, yin yang and shit. But the kid kept throwing at him questions that he couldn't just leave suspended in the air, "I don't know, runt. I think the Old Man just wants us to arrange a party or something before the wedding."

"What for?"

"Bah. Publicity shit, I guess"

Yachiru giggled, "Getting married is complicated, isn't it?"

"I'll say."

"That means the squad has to know."

At that Kenpachi startled. She was right. The squad was one of the first people that had to know, but it only made him all the more anxious. What was he going to say to those men? That he was in love and some old people ordered him to marry the Captain of the pipsqueak squad and that now they had to join forces?

"Leave me alone. I need a nap."

But after a few hours he was obligated to stand in front of his men at lunch, and even though they were busy with their food, or talking with their mouth full about bullshit and yelling at each other like a bunch of thugs, Kenpachi felt as if their eyes were all over him.

Those thugs were so easy to intimidate, and so easy to control that Kenpachi just needed to clear his throat and the entire lunchroom fell silent.

But suddenly his throat dried, and he turned to Yachiru over his shoulder. She gave him a comforting grin. He turned back to his men, "Listen up ye asses! There some news from the Head Captain that you know and make sure you understand, cuz I ain't going to repeat myself!" the men had all eyes and ears over him, but his words began to slow down, "First of all, I want to make things clear to you that I don't give a damn if you dislike my favoritism for the Captain of the Fourth Squad, cuz' it ain't your business!" he began to feel hot, and he thought a lot before saying a word, as if he were stammering in each pause, "By now you must be wondering why did I summoned your filthy attentions…well…" he took a deep breath, " Central 46 had taken the decision…that…" he swallowed, "…that I…"

The men stared at him stunned and whispered to each other. In a corner across the room Ikkaku and Yumichika frowned.

"What's wrong with the Captain? I've never seen him nervous before?"

"Hpm, this feels unbeautifully awkward to me. What is it so important that he needs to tell us?"

Suddenly Ikkaku moaned, and Yumichika turned to him, "What is it Ikkaku?"

"I just thought that Unohana was pregnant…Could the Captain have done a mistake like that?"

"Of what?"

"Aw, c'mon, you know! Having sex without protection, _that_ kind of mistake!"

"Oh…" he turned at the Captain, "Well by the looks of it…he probably would've."

Ikkaku moaned again with white eyes, "This is so unlike him…! This can't get any worse…"

"I'm going to marry the Captain of Squad Four!" Kenpachi cried.

The croud's mouths dropped. Ikkaku's eyes widened and Yumichika gasped, "_Worst than that_?"

"That's all! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A WORD FROM ANY OF YOU, GOT IT, FREAKS!?"

But no one replied, and he didn't wait for one. He spun on his heels and left the lunchroom in complete and deadly silence.

After what have been long minutes the whole squad kept staring at the spot where the Captain had been standing, awestruck and unable to look at each other. Ikkaku blinked after long minutes, "What just happened?" he whispered.

"Horror. That just happened." Yumichika replied, "Agh, I won't get my beauty nape after this…"

"This can't be happening…This can't be happening…"

"Oh, my face it's too wrinckled from frowning so much…"

At that Ikkaku grabed Yumichika's shukahusho and pulled him to him, "YUMICHIKA, WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

"Ouch! Don't yell in my ear! The Captain is getting married, so what?"

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO YOURSELF? YUMICHIKA IS NOT OKAY?! THE CAPTAIN IS GETTING MARRIED, AND NOT JUST _ANY_ CAPTAIN! _OUR_ CAPTAIN! IT MUST BE THE END OF THE WORLD!

"Calm down, Ikkaku. It's shocking, I know, but, I think you're overreacting."

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS OVERREACTING TO THIS! WE'VE GOT TO MAKE HIM RECONSIDER!"

"But he is in love, Ikkaku. If he wants to marry her is none of your business. Besides, he doesn't care what we think, he said so himself"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IF TWO CAPTAINS DECIDE TO GET MARRIED, THEIR SQAUDS HAVE TO FOLLOW THEIR LEAD!"

Yumichika frowned, "Wait…you mean…"

"EXACLY!"

"We'll have to work with…_them_?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	24. Uncut

Hello again! It's been long since I've published something...Senior year its complex...and worse in an art school. I had to abandon fan fiction to get my head into my seminary, and I'll try to split time this Christmas for both art and writing. Wish me luck!

After reading chapter 520 of Bleach my mind has been twisted! I feel proud! However this fanfiction has been changed out of vision completely...so I'll write another KenUno series after this...Anyway no spoilers whatever...

I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p>24. <strong>Uncutt<strong>

A hollow snarl filtrated through the air, along with a strong stench of blood. By it, a sly smile curved on Kenpachi's mouth as he sensed a coming beast towards him. Anxious to seeing him, Kenpachi slowly unsheathed his katana while his eyes inspected the end of the street. Soon a white mask with blazing red eyes appeared from the darkness towards him, showing himself to the moonlight.

Kenpachi, without hesitating charged at him with his sword up, ready to tare, when another near voice yelled at him over his war cry, "NO! WAIT! ZARAKI-!"

Kenpachi's sword stabbed the esquina's head right between his eyes, exit his nape and the esquina's head ended on the grip of his katana.

Toshiro Hitsugaya gasped in shock and in horror, "…Imposible…" he said under his breath, "…he cut it…right through! B-But…how!?"

Kenpachi withdrew his sword out from the esquina's head before it vanished into black and blurry smoke. Zaraki glared at the kid that stood from high above, "Was that it, twerp? That's what kept holdin' ye all ?!"

Toshiro took a deep breath straightening up, "I do not know what to say of the matter…"

"Well I think you're a bunch of pussy son of bitches!" Zaraki replied on his behalf withdrawing his sword back to his hip, "That thing didn't even served as a good anecdote and Byakuya ran from that?!" Kenpachi scoffed, "What of a bunch of scum…"

"Careful with your tongue, Zaraki. If you had even paid attention to the report we sent you…"

"Bullshit! You were afraid of a pussy little cat!"

"Shut up! We were outnumbered and weaponless! Our swords wouldn't break into their skin…"

"Ha! I guess that means you have to sharpen up your wooden sticks 'cus mine went it through like butter."

"I can see that." Hitsugaya gazed down at the spot when the hollow had vanished into thin air.

_This doesn't make any sense_, he thought. _Why Hyorinmaru's blade couldn't inflict any damage at that thing's hierro? It was like steel against steel. My katana only made sparks of fire when I tried to scratch him, but there was no wound. It was like trying to cut metal with a plastic knife. And why did Zaraki's blade performed the contrary? He didn't even struggle and his sword cut it right through. Something's not right. I have a really bad feeling about this. I better inform this to Captain Kurotsuchi and the Head Captain later._

Kenpachi jumped into the rooftop, side eyeing Hitsugaya, "Don't tell me that was it."

Hitsugaya frowned and looked away, bitter, "Yes."

Kenpachi regarded him for long minutes and he said, "Not even Ichigo could handle it?" as if he couldn't believe it.

Hitsugaya said nothing.

How hopeless. Even the kid he had so much faith in, (who even defeated him and pushed him, like no one had done in years after Yachiru, to become stronger) couldn't handle what it seemed to be a bad joke.

When Kenpachi was about to head out Hitsugaya interjected, "It's been a week since Ichigo last cut an esquina's hierro, and three weeks since nor had Captain Kuchiki or I been able to even slay one. Is safe to say that they can be more Captains in the Seireitei that can handle them. Like Kyoraku for example...But..." He stared at the sky, "What's going on? They're gaining too much strength…"

"Kurotsuchi said this might happen"

Hitsugaya spun his head to him, "He did."

"But is not of my concern." Kenpachi said on his behalf.

"It should be. You're a captain like us. Hadn't it occurred to you that they might be wondering in the World of the living to get their hands into a Senkaimon?"

"I don't do hypothesis bullshit" Kenpachi blurt out.

Hitsugaya's blood boiled, "This is not about you, dammit! This is about the Soul Society!" Hitsugaya cried, "If those monsters find a way to the Seireitei-!"

"They won't! It's just your imagination kid! They eat humans! What could they possibly find in the Seireitei?!"

"Aizen!"

Kenpachi froze in place and regarded the kid in a frown. It's been long since he had heard that name, since it became a taboo. A fast image of Aizen from his dreams appeared right before his eyes like a movie, "…Aizen?"

"They might've been after him all this time! Can't you see? They could be trying to get him free!"

Kenpachi opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out of it.

He thought about his dreams and the kid who called him father.

"It seems that, even after defeated, we're still fighting him." Said Hitsugaya.

"Those are just theories," said Kenpachi, "What makes you think they might come true?"

Hitsugaya preferred not push things further, "Just stay sharp Zaraki." He said before walking out.

"I can't stay, pipsqueak."

Hitsugaya stopped and turned to him, "What? Why the hell not, it's our mission."

"I have…" he stopped, grimacing, "_something_…tomorrow"

Hitsugaya glared at him with "_Wh_at? You're leaving the mission as it is because you've got _something to do_ tomorrow?"

"Quit you're nagging ass, runt. It's Central Forty Six's orders."

"What could possibly be more important than this mission?"

"It's none of your fucking business."

Hitsugaya glared at him and scoffed. He couldn't stand his partner.

"Whatever."

. . .

Hitsugaya didn't sleep that night. Thanks to the thoughts that clouded him he clung to his zanpak-to, trying to find an answer from Hyorinmaru himself, thus not even the blade could answer his doubts and concerns. In desperation he sent a report that same night to the Captain General. At hearing this, Yamamoto took action and called for the Captain of the Department of Research and Development to conduct an investigation.

The next day all the Captains were summoned to the Department, including the Kuchiki Advance Unit in World of the Living. For Zaraki this nuisance was far more annoying than the engagement. When it was his turn to give his sword to Kurotsuchi, all of the Captains eyes were over him. They all gathered in front of the monitor that scanned the sword from a machine three feet away. Captain Kurotsuchi's eyes were round and fast against the computer as it launched fast text, data recovered from the sword. Kenpachi felt a bit disoriented, for the Captains were almost as alert and interested over the screen as Kurotsuchi was. He felt as if they knew something Zaraki didn't.

Unohana was no more than a feet away and Kenpachi couldn't had felt her more distant. She was completely unaware of him, what felt scary knowing that on that day their engagement should've taken place before all of this sudden interruption.

Suddenly Mayuri irrupted the silence with a crackling laugh, "Well, well! What a surprise this is! I wasn't expecting this to happen!"

"What did you found on Captain Zaraki's zanpak-to?"

Kurotsuchi's finger quickly began to dance over the keyboard, "If my calculus are correct…a match."

"A match?" Kenpachi echoed, "With what?"

On the giant screen, a tridimensional scan of a tooth and a giant hollow jumped open. Hitsugaya gasped, "The esquina?"

"Yes." Mayuri said, "The specimen the Advance Unit brought me last week. It appears Zaraki's zanpak-to has a pattern that matches with the reishi found on the esquina's hierro."

"_What?_"

Mayuri typed faster on his keyboard until an amplified image of molecules emerged right next to it another window was opened with the same picture of molecules, and Mayuri cried, "HA! It matches perfectly!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto replied.

"It means that I've found a hint on the identity of Zaraki's Zanpak-to!"

"The hell!?"

"Allow me to explain to your ratty minds…The esquina you've brought me only have a partial substance of the reishi from Esquina, for that I couldn't identify it's characteristics on time…but it seems that Zaraki's zanpak-to not only matched with the few data I recovered from the reishi but it also completed it."

Kenpachi frowned and stared at the machine and the sword guarded inside. _My zanpak-to…?_

"Zaraki's zanpak-to is far more interesting that what I presumed it to be…hehe…It's safe to say that the reishi gives the one in contact with it extraordinary abilities like changing its physical and spiritual composition. I went through the trouble and name it _pulso_ which is the reaction and the power that it has on the one who is in contact with it."

"_Pulso_?"

"Yes, is Spanish for pulse."

"Why with the Spanish vocabulary?"

"Well, you inferior minds need an easy to understand name for everything so I use the same dialect the Arrancars once used…Would you just shut your mouth hole, Zaraki?!"

"And what does this _pulso_ have to do with Captain Zaraki's zanpak-to?"

"Everything." He said, "Its thanks to his zanpak-to that I manage to identify it."

"And how could it match with the esquina?" Hitsugaya barged in.

Mayuri looked at the boy prodigy, "The zanpak-to's reishi and the reishi from Esquina are one in the same…That's why the only apparent sword that doesn't struggle to cut down through the hierro is Zaraki's."

"Because its' the same?"

"Aye. It's only a matter of time before not even our bankai stand a chance against their hierro."

"Only Captain Zaraki's…"

"Ooh…I get it." Eiko Tomoya said

"How could it be the same? This doesn't make sense! Captain Zaraki, have you ever been in Esquina?" Hitsugaya asked.

Kenpachi sneered, "Of course not you fool!"

"When you went to Hueco Mundo, did you have any contact with them?", Ukitake asked.

"What? The hell! No. I stayed in Las Noches. No beetle crossed me that it weren't an espada."

"But, then how could it be even possible…?" Sajin questioned in a low voice.

"It could be one of his abilities." Shunsui comented.

"How can you say that?" Soi Fon interjected, "We know nothing of his sword, and apparently, neither does him!"

"Enough!"

Everyone fell silent and stunned, and Unohana proceeded, "Captain Zaraki is as confused as all of us are. Can we just let Captain Kurotsuchi continue his research in peace so that we all have answers?"

The Council of Captains exchanged looks. Soi Fon glared at Zaraki, "The answer can be right in front of us."

"What are you insinuating?" Kenpachi growled.

"Apparently you know of what I speak."

"Don't ya dare compare me to that bastard…I ain't like Aizen."

"I never said that you would…You might be something more-"  
>"Captain Soi Fon!"<p>

"Kenpachi stop, please"  
>"Nah, it looks like that bitch really wants to fight! C'mon bring all your ninjas down here-"<p>

"ENOUGH! Captain Zaraki fall down!"

Zaraki's fist closed as his eyes burned against Soi Fon's.

"This is madness! I would not stand for this kind of hatred!" Yamamoto growled, "Zaraki's zanpak-to will stay here for further investigations as we plan our next move. If the Esquinas gain more power, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads will not stand a chance against them. From this moment on the esquina's annihilation will be a priority to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. We must pursuit them before it's to late. Stay on guard. Weakness lies on division."

The Captains were dismissed. Kenpachi left the building with a dense eerie over him and rushed into places with hard footsteps. Unohana tried to stop him to talk but he disappeared before she could even catch him in font of the entrance of the Department.

Zaraki came into his office without turning on any light, and with all the weight of a world of accusations over him he smacked a wall with his fist. Miserably, he crawled to his desk and he covered his face with both hands.

He had never felt so confused. For the first time in his life, he didn't recognize himself. After years of trying, of practically begging for an answer from his grudged sword, it suddenly talked today. Now he had a hint of who that blade was and a dis likable idea of who he might be. A hollow. His blade was made out of hollow reishi. That would've sounded cool and courageous… if he hadn't been compared to Aizen.

Aizen.

Could this all be linked to Aizen after all?

At that, a knock on the door made him jerk his face up. The spiritual Pressure on the other side was unfamiliar.

* * *

><p><strong>Pardon for the grammar horrors...I tried to proofread this for the past days and this as best as I could till my eyes began to bleed... I have no help back at home so if you find the horrors please let me know!<strong>

**Anyway review! (although i know you don't want to)**


End file.
